CORAZONES SINCRONIZADOS
by S. Hisaki Raiden
Summary: [TakexDaixKen] Los sentimientos de Daisuke por Ken después de la evolucion D.N.A son distintos ¿y que siente Ken por él?... Y mientras tanto los sentimientos de Takeru por Daisuke parecen aumentar ¿Con quien se quedará Daisuke? capítulo 16 Up!
1. ¿Que es lo que sientes?

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**¿Qué es lo que sientes?**

Era de noche. Daisuke se encontraba acostado, durmiendo tranquilamente, a decir verdad, era el tipo de persona que aunque hubiera problemas él no los tenía para dormir.

En sus sueños se repitió aquella escena que se había dado en el Digimundo. Cuando Arukenimon estaba por hacer estallar la antigua base del emperador de los Digimon y pudo visualizar con total fidelidad el rostro arrepentido y melancólico de Ken Ichijouyi y el estando frente a él. Ken le había dicho que huyeran, que él era el responsable de todo, que él se haría cargo y que si alguien debía morir en aquel sitio era solo él, que sólo así pagaría por todo el daño que había causado al Digimundo y a los Digimon.

Daisuke odió todo ese discurso, no podía soportar que aquel chico de hermosos ojos azules, pudiera pensar en morir, incluso decir que ese sería su castigo, dentro del corazón de Daisuke, no había lugar para las tristezas, ni para pensamientos tan negativos como ese y todo eso se le hacía una gran tontería, pero al mismo tiempo se llenó de una gran angustia, no podía imaginarse el dejar de ver a aquel chico de ojos azules, desde que lo conoció lo había admirado, pues era el mejor en todo, en los estudios y en los deportes. Había quedado maravillado ante aquel chico, perfecto en todo; incluso, cuando había tenido ese partido de fútbol se había sentido inmensamente feliz de haberlo conocido y de haberlo tenido tan cerca, de haber podido estar en el mismo lugar que el y también recordó lo terrible que había sido, enterarse de que Ken Ichijouyi era el emperador de los Digimons y el tener que luchar contra él, pero Magnamon y Wormmon había vencido a Kimeramon y acabado con toda esa pesadilla.

Ken había dejado de ser su enemigo y desde luego que Daisuke había tenido la esperanza de que aquel chico al que tanto admiraba se uniera a ellos y los ayudara a restaurar el Digimundo, quería creer que en verdad se había olvidado de ser el emperador de los Digimon y era una persona en quien se podía confiar, lo sentía en su corazón, quería creer en que sería así y trataría de convencer a cualquier precio a los demás niños elegidos de que era sí, pero lo mas importante quería estar a su lado y pelear junto a él por el Digimundo, antes no se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Ken iban mas allá de querer una amistad, no estaba seguro de lo que se trataba pero ahora que Ichijouyi, estaba junto a él, no estaba dispuesto a perderlo de nuevo, no lo permitiría...

–¡No seas tonto!– había gritado lanzándole una bofetada– ¡No digas esas cosas a la ligera!– le reprendió.

Ken se había quedado muy sorprendido por la reprimenda de Daisuke.

–Si te dejo ir ahora y no regresaras... lo voy a lamentar por el resto de mi vida.

El chico de ojos azules lo volteó a ver lentamente poniendo su mano en su rostro, en el sitio que había recibido el golpe, pero, el este no le había dolido tanto como le habían sorprendido las palabras del chico de los emblemas del valor y de la amistad.

–Daisuke...

–¿Estas pensando en todo aquellos que llorarían por tu ausencia?

Ken bajó la vista.

–Yo... solo les causé problemas a ustedes y al Digimundo.

–Pues si mueres aquí, nunca podrás reparar el Digimundo Ichijouyi y detesto esa idea ¡Entiendes!

–Pero...–Murmuró con la vista aun abajo.

–Aunque a ti no te importe, yo no quiero que mueras–Tembló el chico al decir estas palabras– ¡No quiero!

Ken alzó la vista esta vez mirando a Daisuke y percatándose de un gesto de dolor en su rostro al hablar.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir... ¡No quiero perderte!– Gritó el chico al final cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños.

Si había algo que Daisuke tuviera de especial, era el no tener ningún problema para decir sus sentimientos y... lo que había venido después de eso, había sido la digievolución DNA, durante la cual los corazones de los dos se habían sincronizado. Daisuke sintió que él y el chico de cabello y ojos azules se habían unido al igual que sus Digimons y esta sensación le produjo una gran felicidad...

Despertó con ese sentimiento en la cabeza "De ahora en adelante Ichijouyi y yo tendremos una relación mas cercana" y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensarlo, pero cuando recordó como había terminado todo aquello, cuando Ken se había negado a unirse a ellos pidiéndole tiempo, sintió miedo de que él fuera el único que pensara así, en otras palabras de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

–¿Qué es lo que piensas Ichijouyi? Quisiera saber si tu sentiste lo mismo que yo– murmuró para si mismo y miró a Chibomon que estaba placidamente dormido (La presentación en la que había terminado Exveemon después de que Stigmon y él dejaran de ser Paildramon) y recordó lo que Chibomon había dicho antes de que se durmieran.

"Sentí que Wormmon y yo nos convertíamos en grandes amigos"

–Amigos... Ichijouyi...–suspiró mirando hacia la ventana.

Al mismo tiempo. Ken se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, pero no dormía, recordaba también lo que había pasado y sus propias palabras...

"Yo tampoco quiero morir...–había contestado ante las evidentes palabras de Daisuke de que lo necesitaba– aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer... y además no quiero que mis padres, ni nadie sufra por mi muerte..."

Ken se movió en la cama cambiando de posición, poniéndose boca abajo, pero su movimiento provocó que su compañero Digimon despertara.

–Ken... ¿Estas despierto?

–Wormmon... lamento haberte despertado– Contestó el chico sin siquiera mirarlo.

–¿Qué te pasa Ken? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?– Preguntó el Digimon mirando el rostro del chico.

–... Estaba pensando... en lo que pasó hoy en el Digimundo– contestó Ken casi ensimismado.

–¿Te refieres a la Digievolución DNA?

Ken reaccionó esta vez, apareciendo en su rostro un leve rubor que coloreó sus mejillas.

–Si...– contestó tratando de no darle tanta atención al asunto, aunque no pudo evitarlo–...no entiendo por qué tú y... el Digimon de Daisuke se unieron– murmuró el chico lentamente.

–Yo tampoco lo sé, Ken..., pero– sonrió el Digimon– fue una sensación increíble y me sentí muy feliz.

–¿Feliz?

–Si– Afirmó Wormmon cerrando sus ojos– fue maravilloso sentir que alguien nos necesitaba.

Ken recordó las palabras de Daisuke.

"Aunque a ti no te importe yo no quiero que mueras" "¡no quiero!"

El chico sumió su cara en la almohada sintiendo como un gran calor se apoderaba de su rostro.

–Daisuke... –Murmuró recordando perfectamente el rostro del chico en aquel momento– ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso después de todas las cosas terribles que les hice a tus amigos y a ti?

–Ken... –murmuró Wormmon al notar la tristeza de su amigo en sus palabras.

–No lo entiendo...–pensó "Recuerdo que cuando me decías todo eso quería llorar... pero... ¿por qué?"

"¡No quiero perderte!"

Al recordar estas ultimas palabras que Daisuke le gritara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al darse cuenta de ello se desconcertó.

–¿Ken?– Lo llamó Wormmon esta vez más preocupado.

"¿Que quisiste decir con eso...?" pensó confundido "Daisuke... yo..."

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola, este es mi primer intento de Fic Yaoi que de hecho quedó totalmente Shounen Ai, jejej U acerca del Fic, pues esta es una parte del anime y se me ocurrió profundizar un poco el asunto de la digievolucion DNA, además de que adoro a Ken y a Daisuke, son mis personajes favoritos.

Si tienen alguna duda, o comentario acerca de este Fic pueden dejar sus reviews o sus E-mail a , serán bien recibidos y por favor, no sean tan duros conmigo... aunque aun no sé como van a acabar estos niños U

¡Sayonara!


	2. En busca de la soledad

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 que aparecen en este Fanfic no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. Sino solo divertirme._

**En busca de la soledad.**

Ken ya se había levantado y vestido aun recordaba el día anterior, pero no había vuelto a comentar nada de ellos con Wormmon y el Digimon tampoco a él. Ken no sólo recordaba lo de Daisuke sino también lo que Arukenimon le había contado y esto le hacía tener más claro la idea de que la situación actual del Digimundo era su culpa, e hiciera lo que hiciera no podría borrar ese hecho. Finalmente recordó las palabras de Daisuke, pero sus pensamientos fueron superficiales y fríos, y los apartó en un instante de su mente. Miró a su pequeño amigo y sonrió.

–En seguida regreso Wormmon.

–Si Ken.

El chico de ojos azules se volteó para irse y de pronto escuchó a sus espaldas.

–Ken, ¿Todo está bien?

Ken regresó su vista algo sorprendido y volvió a sonreír tímidamente.

–Si..., en seguida vuelvo– Finalmente salió.

Wormmon se quedó mirando.

"Parece que Ken aun no ha decidido lo que va a hacer", pensó y luego evocó las palabras de Exveemon:

"Si en verdad reconoces tu culpabilidad debes seguir con vida"

El chico llegó al comedor y miró a su mamá, la cual estaba poniendo el desayuno en la mesa. La señora volteó como si hubiese sentido la presencia de su hijo y sonrió al verlo.

–Buenos días hijo.

–Buenos días– Contestó Ken con voz suave y con una sonrisa tímida.

–Siéntate hijo.

Y el chico así lo hizo.

–Buenos días– se escuchó la voz de su padre.

La señora sonrió.

–Siéntate querido.

–Buenos días– Contestó Ken.

La señora les acercó a ambos unos platos con _Hot Cakes_. En días anteriores Ken había demorado en comenzar, pero cuando su mamá le había servido de desayuno _Hot Cakes_ había empezado en seguida y había descubierto que le gustaban mucho.

Sus padres se miraron contentos el uno al otro y su mamá dijo:

–¿Te gustan hijo?

El chico reaccionó, ya casi había terminado.

–Si.

–Que bueno, si quieres más, los prepararé enseguida.

Ken miró que solo quedaba uno en su plato.

–Así esta bien.

El señor se puso de pie.

–Ya me voy querida. Hasta luego Ken.

–Si papá– también se puso de pie–terminaré en mi habitación, gracias– Y cogiendo el plato salió del comedor.

Cuando regresó a la habitación Wormmon lo estaba esperando.

–Aquí tienes Wormmon–dijo colocando el plato en el escritorio, aun lado de la computadora. El Digimon saltó a éste y alegremente comenzó a comer. El chico lo miró un instante y luego observó el monitor, y tomando su Digivice, lo guardó en su bolsillo, caminó hasta su portafolio y lo tomó saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada, cosa que extrañó a Wormmon.

–Ya me voy a la escuela. – Se despidió el chico de su madre ante la puerta del Departamento.

–Que te vaya bien, hijo–sonrió su mamá con una feliz sonrisa.

El chico se inclinó levemente; como solía hacerlo; abrió la puerta y salió. Su mamá permaneció ahí un instante más y luego se retiró para ir a atender sus deberes diarios. Y a los pocos minutos la puerta se abrió silenciosamente.

Wormmon se había acurrucado en la cama de Ken disponiéndose a dormir otro rato, pero la puerta del cuarto se abrió, llamando su atención, se levantó y se acercó a la orilla lentamente, descubriendo a su amigo.

–¿Olvidaste algo, Ken?

–No– Contestó cortante, lanzando su mochila aun lado y acercándose a la computadora– Iremos al Digimundo–confirmó encendiéndola.

–Pero Ken... perderás la escuela.

–Ahora lo más importante es terminar con las agujas de control.

–Pero podemos ir más tarde.

–No Wormmon, necesito ir ahora mismo– Exclamó volteándolo a ver y luego regresando su vista al monitor– "Ahora Daisuke y los demás están el la escuela" –pensó.

El Digimon lo miró y dijo:

–Está bien. Vayamos.

Ken miró también a su amigo y sonrió.

–Gracias.

Entonces su compañero Digimon saltó de la cama llegando con Ken, el cual lo cargó y luego poniéndose serio de nuevo, alzó el Digivice frente a la computadora, abriendo la puerta y entrando al Digimundo.

Mientras tanto en la escuela elemental Odiaba. En ese momento el grupo de 5to año estaba en la clase de deportes. El profesor había formado seis equipos de basketball, y ahora estaba compitiendo el primero mientras los demás les echaban porras desde las gradas del gimnasio. Takeru (T.K) estaba en uno de los dos primeros equipos, mientras que Daisuke y Hikari estaban en las gradas, pero ella de pie y él sentado un poco pensativo. A Hikari y a Takeru, les extrañaba mirar así al chico, pues él siempre estaba alegre y lleno de energía en la clase de deportes. Hikari estaba animando a Takeru en el juego, pero cuando volteó y miró a Daisuke tan callado se sentó a su lado.

–Daisuke ¿Estas bien?

–Eh... claro– Sonrió como acostumbraba.

–¿En serio?

Daisuke miró el rostro de Hikari preocupada, y se sorprendió, a pesar de que ya no sentía lo mismo por Hikari, pues si hubiera sido como antes, estaba seguro de que se habría puesto muy feliz al descubrir que ella estaba preocupada por él. Aun que ya no era igual, no podía evitar sentir el afecto de su amiga.

–A decir verdad... pensaba en... ¿Qué habrá decidido Ichijouyi?

–Ha, eso... – Contestó Hikari un poco deprimida– lamento que las cosas terminaran así...

Daisuke la miró y sonrió poniendo su mano en su nuca.

–No es nada, de pronto me sentí un poco inseguro, pero aun puedo recordar haber escuchado y sentido los latidos de Ichijouyi en mi pecho– Murmuró el chico de ojos castaños cerrando los ojos y poniéndose su mano en su pecho– eso me hizo sentir una gran felicidad, no estoy triste, es solo que me gustaría que Ichijouyi se uniera a nosotros y que todos juntos restauremos al Digimundo.

Hikari miró a su amigo al hablar y captó todos sus gestos y sus sonrisas, ya antes lo había visto expresarse de esa manera de Ken Ichijouyi, incluso ella desde antes se había fijado de lo mucho que Daisuke lo admiraba y como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba poco a poco cada vez que lo hacía.

–...kari... Hikari – La llamó Daisuke.

La chica reaccionó se había metido tanto en sus pensamientos que se le había olvidado en donde estaba. Daisuke la miraba un poco confundido.

–¿Hikari?

–Perdón– Contestó la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa– eh... ¿y que harás esta tarde que vayamos al Digimundo?

Daisuke se puso de pie.

–Le repetiré mi propuesta– Contestó el chico alzando su puño, lleno de emoción– Si le digo de nuevo lo que siento, sé que esta vez lo entenderá– volteó y le sonrió a Hikari con su actual sonrisa llena de seguridad– Todo saldrá perfecto.

Hikari se quedó sorprendida. Daisuke había cambiado mucho desde que había obtenido el Digiegg de la "amistad", y en ese momento Hikari estuvo segura de que su amigo se estaba convirtiendo en una excelente persona, pues nunca se daba por vencido y siempre estaba tratando se ayudar a los demás, sobre todo a Ken Ichijouyi, lo había defendido y confiado en él a pesar de que Takeru, Iori (cody) e incluso ella no estaban de acuerdo. Hikari Yagami sonrió poniéndose de pie.

–Por supuesto– Confirmó las palabras de su amigo dándole ánimo.

Daisuke sostuvo su sonrisa cerrando sus ojos. Expresión que hizo sonrojar a Hikari sin querer.

El juego había terminado y el equipo de Takeru había ganado, el chico rubio alzó su dedo pulgar hacia sus dos amigos, esperando ver la sonrisa de Hikari, pero no solo recibió la sonrisa de Hikari sino también la de Daisuke, lo cual lo desconcertó bastante...

En el Digimundo. Ken y Stigmon seguían derribando agujas de control, habían pasado por lo menos unas tres horas. Stigmon derribó la aguja número 19, y luego de ello, Ken lo llamó.

–Stigmon, es suficiente, descansa.

El Digimon insecto lo miró y regresó volando hacia él, volviendo a transformarse en Wormmon. Ken lo atrapó en sus brazos.

–Bien hecho Wormmon.

El pequeño gusano sonrió, entre los brazos de Ken.

Mientras tanto en lo alto de una peña, una figura ya conocida para Ken, lo miraba con rabia, apretando sus puños.

–Así que te estas empeñando en destruir mis preciosas agujas de control, niño insolente. Tendré que darte una lección– Sonrió con maldad –No debiste venir solo al Digimundo, pues ahora nada podrá salvarte de mi.

Ken y Wormmon estaba descansando juntó a una de las agujas derivadas. El chico se había quedado callado, luego del último ataque. Su compañero Digimon lo observó y dijo:

–Uff, Es increíble que hayamos derivado 19, ¿Verdad?

–Si– Contestó– pero aun faltan.

Wormmon se deprimió un poco.

–Tal vez necesitemos ayuda.

Ken se puso de pie como evitando lo que decía.

–Todo estará bien, si venimos todos los días desde temprano, mejoraran las cosas.

–Pero... Ken.

–Por cierto– Le interrumpió el chico– quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a hacer la Digievolución D.N.A.

–...

Ken lo miró y rápido desvió su vista.

–No creo que sea seguro, La Digievolución D. N. A requiere de una gran energía y... podría acortar sus vidas.

–¿Es eso cierto?

Ken lo miró de soslayo con un gesto fútil.

–Es solo una hipótesis, pero... no me gustaría que salieras lastimado.

El Digimon alcanzó a ver el rostro del chico y decidió no contradecirlo.

–¿Estas preocupado por mi, Ken?

Él se limitó a escuchar y saltó de la aguja derivada, pues sobre ella caminaba.

–Esta bien, Ken, como tú quieras.

El chico lo miró con el rostro inexpresivo y avanzó.

–Vamos.

–Si– Contestó Wormmon mirando la espalda de su compañero.

"Estas mintiendo Ken... aun te rehúsas a unirte a los chicos, pero... tu sabes que no es posible ganar esta batalla solos, Ken... ¿En verdad quieres continuar solo?"

Al mismo tiempo Ken reflexionaba.

"Es verdad... aun hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, Daisuke... pero, voy a hacerlas solo".

El pequeño gusano miró a su amigo y casi pudo sospechar lo que pasaba por su mente, pero no dijo nada.

Estaban entre estos pensamientos cuando, una sombra se reflejó en el suelo. Ken se alarmó.

–¡Wormmon! –Gritó.

Antes de que el pequeño Digimon pudiera hacer algo Devidramon lo atrapó en sus garras sin posibilidad de escapar, Devidramon levantó una nube de polvo con sus alas, que cegó momentáneamente al chico.

–¡No, Wormmon! –Gritó Ken, apenas pudo ver y corrió tras el Digimon alado, pero se detuvo cuando miró que Devidramon se mantuvo sobre volando sobre aquella mujer de cabellos plateados y atuendo rojo.

–Tú...

Ella lo miró con el rostro serio, tras sus lentes oscuros.

–Eres un tonto si crees que voy a permitir que destruyas las agujas de control.

Ken apretó sus puños.

–¡Suelta Wormmon!

Arukenimon se burló.

– ¿Y en verdad piensas que lo haré, tan solo porque me lo pidas? Y si no lo hago ¿Qué harás?

Ken se quedó callado.

–¿Acaso llamaras a los demás "niños elegidos"?

–Ellos no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–¿En serio? –Se burló de nuevo– a mi me pareció que ya eran "amigos".

Las escenas de ayer volvieron de súbito a la mente de Ken.

"Daisuke" – fijó sus pensamientos en él y se sorprendió a si mismo, pero contestó con la vista abajo– No son mis amigos.

–Umn– sonrió Arukenimon con maldad– Pronto dejarán de serlo, en serio.

El chico ojiazul no entendió el significado de esas palabras y alzó su vista lentamente mirando a esa malvada mujer.

–Tu, los conducirás hacía mi trampa.

–¿Qué?

–Eso claro, si quieres seguir viendo con vida a ese gusano–agregó volteando hacia Wormmon y ordenando con una mirada a Devidramon que lo aprisionara con más fuerza.

–Ken– Se quejó el pequeño Digimon.

–¡Wormmon! –Gritó Ken preocupado– ¿por qué? – Volvió su vista a Arukenimon con angustia– ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ella sonrió.

–No te sientas tan importante– Le respondió– Ya te había dicho que tu, solo fuiste una casualidad.

Los ojos de Ken estaban apunto de desbordarse en llanto.

–Yo... yo ya no quiero que nadie sufra por mi causa...

–Pues si no haces lo que te digo, tu Digimon lo pagará.

–Wormmon...–Balbuceó el chico dejándose caer hincado. "Daisuke" –pensó derramando lágrimas y apretando la tierra en sus manos.

Wormmon lo miró y lloró también, pues sabía que Ken de nuevo estaba sufriendo.

Arukenimon lo miró.

–¿Y bien?

El chico se puso de pie, con el rostro agachado.

–De acuerdo...

Arukenimon se burló.

–Bien, esto es lo que harás.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola de nuevo, pues este es el segundo capítulo de CORAZONES SINCRONIZADOS. Y ya se le va viendo cara de que es un Angust, ni modo a aunque ame a estos lindos niños los voy a hacer sufrir un poco sino no valdría la pena que terminaran juntos. Pues a partir de aquí dejará de parecerse al anime en el orden de los sucesos. Aun no sé cuantos capítulos irán a ser U pero yo espero que muchos...

Antes de empezar con el Fic quería hacer una historia Yaoi, pero mejor me la llevaré tranquilo pues al final preferí que fuera un poco romántica y haber que pasa después, espero que sea de su agrado y si no pues... ni modo , haré lo que pueda, la historia esta declarada SHONEN AI sin ninguna duda .

Reviews!!!! Tengo 2 Reviews...

(_Ruri-Sakuma_) Muchas gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado. Estas igual que yo, como quería leer algo de ellos y no había pues me decidí en hacerlo yo misma. Dai-chan y Ken-chan son mis personajes favoritos de Digimon 02.

(_Kari Tsukiyono Kon_) Gracias por leer. Y sigue leyendo Kari que próximamente te daré una sorpresa . Espero poder escribir mas de Digimon 02, en serio que me esta saliendo el gusto por esto.

Eso es todo y de nuevo muchas gracias por leer. Y si tienen algún otro comentario, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo U) dejen sus reviews.

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

¡Sayonara!


	3. Desacuerdos

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 que aparecen en este Fanfic no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, sino solo divertirme. _

**Desacuerdos.**

Daisuke estaba parado junto a la puerta del salón de computación, agitando su pie derecho con impaciencia.

–¿En donde están? ¿En donde están? ¿Por qué no se dan prisa? –Refunfuñó.

Hikari y Takeru estaban con él.

–Tranquilo Daisuke. Aun no es tan tarde– Dijo Hikari.

–Es cierto– Apoyó Takeru– recuerda que el profesor Ueda, nos permitió salir 15 minutos antes.

–Es verdad...–Replicó con seriedad– ¡Pero ya no puedo esperar! –Gritó enseguida agarrándose el cabello con algo de desesperación.

–Daisuke– Se levantó Hikari ya que permanecía sentada en una de las sillas, y llegando hasta él y le dijo tocándole el hombro– Iré a buscarles, ya deben venir en camino. Si los encuentro les diré que se den prisa.

–Gracias Hikari–Recuperó la postura sonriéndole.

Hikari salió corriendo del salón.

–Daisuke, tengo hambre–Murmuró Demiveemon llegando al pie de su amigo.

–Yo también– Sonrió Daisuke con compasión– pero tenemos que aguantar hasta que Miyako (Yolei) llegue.

Takeru estaba sentado en una de las sillas y recostado en la mesa, miraba a Daisuke fijamente, recordando una plática que hacia unos meses había sostenido con Hikari y al mismo tiempo, recordó la sonrisa que Daisuke le dirigiera durante el partido de Básquetbol en la clase de deportes. El chico de cabellos castaños estaba agachado hablando con su amigo Digimon y miró de soslayo a Takeru. Se puso de pie y fingió haberlo visto; nunca se había llevado muy bien con él a causa de lo que sentía por Hikari, pero el chico se dio cuenta que la situación ahora era distinta y que tal vez debía de tratar de reafirmar eso que parecía decir que los dos eran amigos. Se decidió y le dijo:

–¿En que piensas Takeru?

–¿Eh? – Se alzó levemente, había estado como ido mirándolo– Nada en especial, es solo que...

–¿Umn? – Se acercó Daisuke– ¿Qué?

–Estaba pensando si la Digievolución D.N.A solo tiene efecto en el Digimón de Ken Ichijouyi y en ExVeemon...

–Umn...–Miró Daisuke al techo meditando en voz alta– No lo había pensado, pero...–Bajó la vista– Pero eso pasó por que entre Ichijouyi y yo, se ha formado un fuerte vínculo.

Takeru lo miró mientras hablaba y se puso de pie.

–¿Un vinculo? Eso suena muy bien– Murmuró y se aproximó al pequeño Digimon azul.

–Tal vez... El Digimon de Ken no sea el único que pueda fusionarse con Exveemon... tal vez cualquiera de ellos puedan unirse... Hawkmon, Tailmon... "Patamon" –Recalcó al final volteando a ver a Daisuke con una sonrisa. Patamon que estaba ahí atisbó a su compañero.

–No lo creo– Contestó Daisuke sintiéndose un poco incómodo, y el chico rubio lo volteó a ver.

–¿Por qué no? –Le preguntó.

–Ichijouyi es el único con quien quiero sincronizar mi corazón– Prosiguió poniendo su mano en su pecho y apareciendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas– Ichijouyi es muy especial–concluyó.

Los ojos azules de Takeru se entre cerraron y se aproximó a Daisuke diciendo:

–A mi también me gustaría sentirlo...

El otro chico no comprendió.

–Me encantaría sentir tu corazón sincronizado con el mío– Afirmó mirando al chico frente a frente, se había plantado tan cerca de él que apenas y sus caras quedaban separadas por 10 centímetros. Takeru levantó su mano poniéndola sobre la de Daisuke en su pecho...

–¡Ya llegamos! –Escucharon los dos.

Ya estaban ahí: Hikari, Iori y Miyako.

Takeru le sonrió a Daisuke con los ojos cerrados y se alejó misteriosamente. Mientras que el otro estaba bastante confundido, aunque como Daisuke es de recuperación rápida se dirigió a los recién llegados con molestia.

–¡Ya era hora! ¿Dónde estaban?

–Pues en clase– Replicó serio Iori mientras cargaba a Kuppamon –Algunas personas si vienen a estudiar a la escuela.

–¡Ay! ¿Qué dijiste Iori?

–Lo que escuchaste.

Miyako se agachó y sacó varias cosas de una bolsa, las clásicas golosinas que les traía a los Digimon.

–Aquí tienen.

Luego se levantó y le dio a cada uno de los chicos una barra de chocolate de esas que tiene arroz inflado.

–Gracias Miyako– Contestó Hikari recibiendo.

Daisuke sonrió extendiendo las manos, pero Miyako pasó de él entregándole a Takeru una barra.

–¿Eh? ¡Miyako!

–Ya no tengo.

–Eso no es justo ¡Esas son de mis favoritas!

–Lo siento– Contestó Miyako cerrando los ojos y desviando su vista con un gesto fútil– No te daré ni una barra más Daisuke Motomiya. Te lo mereces por robarme a Ken.

El chico se enfureció.

–¿Qué? ¡Yo no te robe a nadie! Ichijouyi y yo estamos unidos por el Digidestino.

–¡Claro que no! –Gritó la chica, agitando sus manos, furiosa frente a Daisuke.

–¡Claro que si! –Le respondió mirándola de frente con desafío.

–¡Otra vez! –Dijo Iori con molestia. No entendía del todo el problema de Daisuke y Miyako, pero le fastidiaban sus discusiones "infantiles".

–Eh... ¿Por que no mejor vemos como está el Digimundo? –Interrumpió Hikari para tratar de desviar el asunto.

–¡Es cierto!– Reaccionó Miyako, corriendo hacia la computadora y encendiéndola– Miren– Dijo poco después y todos se aproximaron a mirar al monitor que mostraba el mapeo de las agujas de control– Han desaparecido 19 agujas de control, desde la ultima vez que estuvimos en el Digimundo.

–Fue Ichijouyi, estoy seguro– Exclamó Daisuke de pronto.

Takeru miró la pantalla del monitor con recelo, seguido del comentario del chico. Y Hikari se dio cuenta de ello, antes de que dijeran algo más una ventana de mensaje se abrió.

–Es de Ken– Murmuró Miyako un poco sorprendida.

El mensaje decía:

­­­----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hola._

_Tengo algo importante que conversar con ustedes._

_Los espero a la orilla del lago._

_Ken._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

–¿Habrá pasado algo interesante? –Preguntó Hikari, mirando a Daisuke y a Miyako, a quienes tenía más cerca.

–¿Qué querrá? –Se preguntó Iori

Takeru se puso serio e igual fueron sus palabras.

–¿Y si es una trampa?

Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

–¿Qué estas diciendo? –Exclamo con disgusto Daisuke.

–Piénsenlo. Hace nada que dejó de ser el emperador de los Digimon, ¿Qué tal si esta tramando algo?

–Pues yo creo que Ichijouyi quiere unirse a nosotros– (NA: Adivinen quien lo dijo ¬¬)

–Probablemente– Contestó Miyako con una sonrisa nerviosa y cerrando los ojos.

–Ustedes dos no pueden ver esta situación de manera objetiva– Contestó Takeru con tono severo.

Miyako se ruborizó.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Daisuke entre confundido y molesto (NA: U)

–¡Confían demasiado en Ken Ichijouyi sin ningún cimiento! ¿Ya olvidaron lo que le hizo al Digimundo? ¿Y por que estamos aquí todas las tardes decidiendo que es lo que vamos a "reconstruir"? –Replicó Takeru, estaba en verdad muy enojado y Hikari no dejaba de mirarlo.

–No lo he olvidado– Contestó Daisuke con casi el mismo tono de voz– Pero sé que Ichijouyi esta arrepentido y quiere reparar el daño que causó– Contestó esta vez con aquel rostro lleno de confianza y de seguridad, hecho que molestó a Takeru– Puedo confiar en el. Puedo sentirlo– Agregó Daisuke a sus palabras.

Takeru sintió desprecio contra la persona a la que el chico castaño se refería y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

–¿Ah, si? ¡Pues yo siento que no es así y que si confiamos en él, nos traicionará! ¡Además en verdad pareces haber pedido la memoria, si puedes borrar todos esos hechos tan atroces con tanta facilidad!

Daisuke se enfureció, no soportaría que alguien como Takeru se expresara de esa forma de sus sentimientos y sobre todo de Ken.

–¡Cállate! – Gritó el chico castaño y tomando al otro de la playera, lo apretó contra la pared, mirándolo con ira y aguantándose las ganas de lanzarle unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara.

–¡Daisuke, Takeru! –Exclamó Hikari preocupada.

El chico de cabello dorado y ojos azul claro miró a "su amigo" de manera fría, y por un momento sus ojos parecieron nublarse... ¿De lágrimas? Fuera de lo que fuera resistió y dijo con tono indiferente y casi inaudible:

–No quiero que sufras una desilusión.

Pero Daisuke estaba tan molesto que lo ignoró.

Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para Takeru, miraba el rostro de Daisuke el cual lo miraba con furia y sentía, a pesar de eso, unas ganas irresistibles de tocarlo, de acariciar su rostro... su mano tembló ante este pensamiento...

–Tu no lo viste ayer...–Comenzó Daisuke frenando cualquier pensamiento en la cabeza de Takeru– Esta muy arrepentido por todo lo que hizo, lo ví en su rostro, lo escuché en sus palabras y creo en él.

–¡Ya dejen de pelear! –Gritó Iori repentinamente– ¡No me gusta que pelen!

Daisuke reaccionó, soltó al rubio y volvió a Iori.

–No, te equivocas, no estamos peleando– Sonrió tratando de calmar la tensión–Mejor vayamos a buscar a Ichijouyi para sacarnos de dudas.

–Estoy de acuerdo, debemos darle una oportunidad– Apoyó Hikari mirando a Takeru en especial y luego volviendo su vista a todos– Si Ken no nos hubiera ayudado ayer, algo terrible pudo haber pasado.

–Es cierto– Asintió Miyako, acomodándose sus lentes y dando un aire de seriedad total.

Daisuke miró a Takeru de nuevo con el rostro serio y luego desvió su vista.

Acto seguido todos se pusieron en posición y alzando sus Digivices, entraron al Digimundo.

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo.

Ken se hallaba sentado junto a Wormmon, ambos mirando hacia el lago. De pronto el chico le dirigió la vista a Wormmon y este también lo miró fijamente, pero su mirada era vacía, tanto que hasta Ken sintió miedo y apartó su vista de él.

–¡Ichijouyi!

Ken escuchó su nombre y volteó, mirando que Daisuke venía corriendo.

–Daisuke...–Murmuró y se puso de pie, apenas se había parado cuando el otro chico lo atrapó rodeándole con sus brazos. Ken se sintió extraño.

–Me alegra mucho verte– Lo miró de frente, sin romper el abrazo.

–Daisuke... yo...

–¡Wormmon! –Gritó Veemon saludando al compañero de Ken. Ante lo cual Ken pareció preocuparse.

–Hola Veemon– Respondió Wormmon sonriendo.

–¡Daisuke! –Gritó Miyako molesta al ver lo que "su amigo" le hacía a "su Ken".

Iori, Hikari y Takeru llegaron corriendo hasta ahí, y este ultimo también se molesto por lo que Daisuke estaba haciendo.

Ken se estaba sintiendo muy inseguro, mirando a Wormmon y a Veemon.

Miyako tomó a Daisuke del cuello de su chaleco y lo apartó de Ken, tirándolo al piso; mientras que el chico de cabello azul se sintió avergonzado por todo el espectáculo del que había formado parte.

–¡Miyako! ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Reclamó Daisuke sentado en el suelo.

–¿Qué estas haciendo tu? –Le gritó molesta.

–De cierta forma Miyako tiene razón– Intervino Takeru –Aun no sabemos de que se trata esto– Argumentó en seguida mirando a Ken con desdén.

Ken tomó a Wormmon en bazos, apartándolo de Veemon.

–¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que necesitas hablarnos? –Preguntó Takeru con desconfianza.

–Bueno...–Titubeó Ken, pero al instante se recuperó– Eh descubierto quien es nuestro enemigo.

Todos se sorprendieron.

–¿En serio? – Dijo Miyako.

–¿Quién es? –Preguntó Daisuke con una actitud seria.

–Es una mujer extraña...–Continuó Ken.

–Ahora recuerdo que Mimi y Palmon dijeron ver a una mujer extraña aquella vez que Rockmon destruyó la presa– Afirmó Hikari.

–¿Qué más sabes de esa mujer? –Preguntó Daisuke– ¿Sabes en donde se oculta?

–Si– Respondió.

Takeru se sorprendió.

–¿Y cómo lo sabes?

–Ken y yo estábamos derribando agujas de control esta mañana...– Habló Wormmon repentinamente– Fue al otro lado de este lago.

–Es en una montaña, no muy alta, rodeada de un espeso bosque gris–Continuó Ken– Estábamos tomando un descanso cuando escuchamos un aleteo y vimos a un Devidramon que se dirigía hacia aquella montaña y en ella, lo esperaba una mujer de cabellos blancos y traje rojo. Y lo más sorprendente fue que de pronto, no se como... tres agujas de control flotaron hasta ella y se transformaron en un Devidramon más–Concluyó Ken muy serio.

–Entonces es ella la que trasforma las agujas de control en Digimon– Comentó Iori bajando la vista– ¿Por qué quiere destruir el Digimundo?

–Lo que a mi más me desconcierta es que un adulto haya podido entrar al Digimundo– Lo miró Miyako.

–Yo no estaría muy seguro de que sea un ser humano– Exclamó Ken llamando su atención de nuevo– Pero si no la detenemos seguirá destruyendo el Digimundo.

Daisuke sonrió con determinación.

–¡Debemos ir y derrotarla! – Dijo Ken sonando al unísono con la voz de Daisuke quien dijo lo mismo.

–Ichijouyi– Sonrió Daisuke.

–Será lo mejor–Contestó desviando la vista para no mirar a el chico.

–¡Es verdad lo que nos estas diciendo Ken Ichijouyi? –Insistió Takeru con la misma desconfianza del principio.

–Es verdad– Afirmó Ken con un poco de desasosiego de que no le creyera.

–Cuando dices "Debemos ir" –Prosiguió Takeru– ¿Significa que nos ayudarás?

–Claro– trato de sostener su mirada en el chico Rubio, pero al ver su rostro grave se sintió inseguro– Es que... yo...

–Quieres unirte a nosotros– Se adelantó Daisuke mirándolo con una hermosa sonrisa, comprendiendo su nerviosismo, pues sabia que El emperador de los Digimon, ya había quedado atrás y que ahora solo había un chico bondadoso y tímido y que además estaba avergonzado por lo que antes había hecho, y que quería reparar sus errores– Te lo vuelvo a pedir– Se le acercó mirándolo de frente, con la misma sonrisa– Unete a nosotros Ichijouyi, me harías muy feliz si aceptaras.

Todos se sintieron un poco incómodos, ahí estaba de nuevo Daisuke exponiendo sus sentimientos sin ningún tapujo y sin dificultad. Todos a excepción de Takeru quien miraba todo esto con desdén.

–Todos debemos pelear juntos– Agregó Wormmon desde los brazos de Ken. Veemon, lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Si, por favor– Contestó Ken inclinándose un poco, como solía hacerlo.

Miyako sonrió apenada.

–Por mi no hay ningún problema, Bienvenido al equipo– Exclamó contenta.

–Serás de gran ayuda–Sonrió Hikari.

Ken se ruborizó al oír eso. Estaba siendo aceptado.

Daisuke miró a Iori y esperó su respuesta, pero el chico desvió su vista con molestia.

–¡Aceptaré lo que decida la mayoría!

–Iori– Murmuró Armadillomon al ver de nuevo esa actitud cortante en su compañero.

Ken al final se encontró con el rostro de Takeru, quien lo miraba fríamente, su mirada era tan fría como la que recordaba haberle visto aquella vez, en su fortaleza, cuando aun era El emperador de los Digimon, y se sorprendió de poder traer a su memoria aquella escena.

–Aun no lo he olvidado Ken Ichijouyi– Murmuró Takeru al fin –Lo que le hiciste al Digimon de Taichi, las ciudades que destruiste y a los Digimon que hiciste sufrir.

Ken sintió miedo al escuchar eso. Hikari se sorprendió y Miyako, incluso Iori sintieron como crecía la tensión.

–Y te lo advierto– Prosiguió el chico de ojos azul claro– Voy a estarte vigilando, porque no voy a permitir que lastimes a ningún Digimon más ni a ninguno de mis amigos– Concluyó con desprecio.

–¡Takeru! –Gritó Daisuke enojado.

–¡He dicho todo lo que pienso! –Alzó la voz mirando a Daisuke con una mirada fría– ¡No voy a fingir una confianza que no puede existir!, espero que te des cuenta de lo que haces Daisuke, no quiero que sufras– Y diciendo esto avanzó alejándose de ellos. Todo fue tan repentino que hasta Patamon se quedó ahí sin saber si ir tras su compañero.

–Takeru, espera– Hikari fue tras él.

Ken se sintió mal por todo lo que Takeru había dicho, de hecho se sintió como el peor de los traidores, pues por más sincero que quisiera ser, era imposible, sabía que esto era demasiado peligroso. No quería lastimar a nadie, pero se había quedado sin alternativas. Además, se sentía culpable de la excesiva confianza que Daisuke le tenía y sentía miedo de que la desconfianza de Iori y sobre todo de la de Takeru levantara las sospechas de Arukenimon.

–No te preocupes Ichijouyi– Se acercó Daisuke tranquilizándolo, viendo su preocupación en su rostro.

–Lo siento– Inclinó la vista– No quería causar problemas entre ustedes.

Daisuke lo abrazó, recargando su sien en la de Ken y este se sonrojó ante tal acto.

–No te preocupes por Takeru– Le murmuró con una voz suave, diciéndole con ese tono de voz lo mucho que lo quería.

Ken estaba algo confundido por lo que le producía el abrazo de Daisuke y sentía una enorme necesidad de preguntarle al castaño por qué confiaba en él de esa manera (NA: ¬¬ Aun no le cae el veinte), pero el calor en su rostro aumentaba impidiéndole hablar...

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola a todos, antes que nada quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado la molesta de leer este Fic es gracias a sus review que aunque no son muchos son muy valiosos para mi y me animan a continuar.

Sobre el Fic, pues creo... que ya está mejorando, pero mejor juzguen ustedes mismos. Pensé que me iba a tardar más con este tercer capítulo afortunadamente ya salio, ahora falta el que viene, y trataré de que sea más interesante. Voy lento porque aunque Daisuke ya sabe lo que siente por Ken, pues a él aun no le cae el veinte.

Amo a Dai-chan el es tan expresivo y alegre, casi casi por medio de Hikari en el capítulo 2 di la opinión que tengo del chico de los emblemas del valor y la amistad.

Sus reviews:

(_Ruri-sakuma_) Hola de nuevo, a mi me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto por aquí a leer la continuación de mi fic. Jejeje pues ya viste que Daisuke fue el primero en querer ir al Digimundo para estar con Ken y oh! Sorpresa aquí empiezan los problemas. Y aquí está el segundo tercer capítulo. Arigato por leer!! Ruri-chan.

_(Noriko Sakuma Pointe du Lac)_Hola Noriko me alegra que Mi DaiKen te agrade y descuida que aquí ya esta la continuación, y trato de ser clara en el escrito, pero si la riego por favor me avisas. Y muchas gracias por avisarme del bloqueo --U con lo despistada que soy no me había dado cuenta de cómo estaba arreglado el asunto, a mi tambien me da flogera loggerme a veces asi que lo comprendo.

Gracias por dejarme reviews y perdón a quine no se los permití --U fue sin querer.

Y me despido con un pensamiento:

"_El amor es hermoso, el amor es un milagro, pero el amor no es algo que aparezca de manera espontánea, ni por arte de magia, es algo que se cultiva con el tiempo, con el trato, con la mirada y con el esfuerzo"_

En serio no creo en el amor a primera vista.

Pues eso es todo, un millon de gracias por leer y si tienen algún otro comentario, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres dejen sus reviews o sus E-mails a 

¡Sayonara!


	4. El bosque gris

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 que aparecen en este Fanfic no me pertenecen, pero las situaciones y demás que no siguen la línea de la serie si pertenecen a Hisaki Radien, pero no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme._

**El bosque gris.**

No muy lejos del lago, bosque adentro. Takeru estaba parado recordando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Recordó como Daisuke se había molestado con él de nuevo y no podía creer que confiara tanto en Ken Ichijouyi, después de todo lo que había pasado, en lugar de confiar en él, aunque se engañaba a si mismo, pues ya sabia que desde un principio la relación entre Daisuke y él no había empezado muy bien a causa de su amistad con Hikari, pero ¿Por qué?, Hikari y él eran solo eso: amigos.

No podía soportar verlo tan feliz solo por el hecho de que Ichijouyi se les uniera, sentía como el odio y los celos por Ken aumentaban, pues quería a Daisuke y aunque al principio se había sentido muy confundido por esos sentimientos que habían comenzado a surgir en él hacia "su amigo", ahora ya no tenia ningún problema en admitirlo y también hacía tiempo que se había resignado a que no sería correspondido, porque el chico del emblema del valor, sentía algo por Hikari y desde entonces había decidido que nunca intentaría algo al respecto, porque Daisuke no era como él… "¡Que irónico!", se decía a si mismo, era irónico que su emblema fuera el de la esperanza cuando, no tenia ninguna de que su amor fuera correspondido. Había escuchado muchas cosas sobre lo "hermoso" que era el primer amor, pero su primer amor para el no era nada hermoso, porque no lo tenía a su lado y peor aun, éste estaba enamorado de otro. Le dolía mucho que Daisuke desconfiara de él y para ocultar esa tristeza adoptaba aquel rostro indiferente y frío, esa frialdad que había aprendido a poner como coraza cada vez que algo lo lastimaba, desde que Angemon había muerto por el poder de las sombras de Devimon.

Hikari, hacia unos minutos que estaba tras él, en silencio, acompañando a su amigo.

–Takeru…

–Hikari– Respondió lentamente– Lo siento, casi rompo nuestra promesa.

–…– La chica se quedó callada, preocupada, por el tono de voz del rubio.

–Aunque quisiera no puedo confiar en Ken… no puedo porque yo… tu lo sabes…

La chica se sintió mal, pues sabía de los sentimientos de su amigo.

–Daisuke siente algo más por Ken Ichijouyi que un intento de buscar amistad, eso lo sé, el nunca oculta lo que siente…, si es a Ken a quien quiere no puedo hacer nada… pero no sé si pueda soportarlo– Se volteó hacia Hikari y dijo– Si todo esto fuera una mentira de Ken Ichijouyi, Daisuke sufriría mucho– Bajó la vista– Así que no me queda más que esperar que él haya sido sincero con nosotros, aunque me cueste aceptarlo.

–Entiendo– Dijo Hikari sonriéndole triste, pero dulce– Olvidemos todo lo que prometimos alguna vez.

Takeru alzó la vista sorprendido.

–¡No, Hikari! No quiero romper nuestra promesa ahora ¡No sería justo!

Cuando Takeru le habia confesado a Hikari sus sentimientos por Daisuke, Hikari incapaz de declararsele a Takeru, ahora menos que nunca; le habia dicho que a ella tambien le gustaba Daisuke y entonces fue cuando hicieron una promesa, para que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado: Takeru nunca le rebelaría sus sentimientos al chico castaño y Hikari nunca le correspondería.

–No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien– Sonrió Hikari mirando el suelo– Además yo perdí desde hace tiempo…

–Hikari…–Murmuró el rubio sintiendo la tristeza de su amiga, pero lo que Takeru no sabía era que la tristeza de Hikari no era por Daisuke como él pensaba, los corazones de Takeru y de Daisuke habían cambiado desde hacía tiempo y Hikari era consiente de ello.

La chica era muy sensible a los sentimientos ajenos, no por nada era la portadora del emblema de la luz, pero el problema de Hikari es que era incapaz de expresar los suyos con la libertad que ella quisiera. Takeru era su mejor amigo y hubiera deseado que algo más, pero el chico del emblema de la esperanza habia escogido a Daisuke y éste a Ken Ichijouyi. La chica no podía hacer más que sufrir en silencio por su amor no correspondido. Era triste, pero ninguno de los 3 era correspondido. Pero como su naturaleza era pensar en los demás antes que en ella, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a Takeru y verlo feliz aunque eso implicara darle ánimos para que no se diera por vencido.

–Tus sentimientos soy muy fuertes– Alzó la vista al fin, sonriéndole con apoyo– Mereces una oportunidad.

El chico sonrió agradeciendo infinitamente el tener una amiga como Hikari. Aunque ignoraba que el corazón de la chica se hacía pedazos al contemplar su sonrisa de agradecimiento.

–Regresemos con los demás– Sugirió Hikari Yagami dándose vuelta, evitando que el rubio siguiera viendo su rostro y se pudiera dar cuenta de algo.

000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000

Más tarde. Los 12 ya iban caminando, Ken al lado de Daisuke, cargando a Wormmon, Veemon caminando al lado derecho de su compañero, Takeru atrás de los dos con Patamon en la cabeza. Miyako y Hikari iban juntas, al lado de Ken y Iori tras ellas junto con Armadillomon.

El niño genio los conducía a donde supuestamente era el escondite de Arukenimon y cuando Takeru había regresado y aceptado ir con ellos sin poner más objeción, Ken se había comenzado a sentir aun peor de lo que ya se sentía, además de que Veemon no paraba de mirar a Wormmon con sospecha y no sabía si le había comentado algo a Daisuke… Daisuke; Ken lo iba viendo de soslayo procurando que este no se diera cuenta. Se preguntaba Por qué Daisuke siempre lo trataba como si lo conociera a la perfección. Parecía que con tan solo mirarlo reconocía cada uno de sus gestos y lo que estos significaban. Desde hacía un rato quería preguntárselo, pero el silencio en el que todos iban y por el hecho de que Takeru iba tras de ellos no se atrevía a hacerlo. Además de que se acababa de dar cuenta que desde que Daisuke lo había abrazado para tranquilizar su preocupación, no podía verlo a los ojos, pues comenzaba a percibir que un calor intenso se apoderaba de su rostro y que perdía las fuerzas, por ello trataba de no mirarlo, pues no sabía que podría pasar.

¿Qué eran todas esas emociones? La noche anterior se había hecho la misma pregunta, pero no encontraba lógica en todo eso… si es que la había. Se sentía confundido. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando?, estaba entre estos pensamientos, cuando detuvo su vista en Wormmon y recordó de súbito que todo aquello terminaría mal... aunque quisiera hablar no podía hacerlo.

–Ichijouyi ¿Estas bien? –preguntó Daisuke al ver en su rostro la preocupación.

–Si– Respondió bajando la vista sin evitar sonrojarse.

Daisuke sonrió, ese lado tímido de Ken era lo que más le gustaba de él.

–¿Es ese el bosque gris? – Interrumpió la voz de Miyako.

Todos enfocaron lo que tenían enfrente atisbando sin lugar a dudas lo que parecía ser una montaña, no muy alta rodeada de unos árboles que parecían estar formados de humo y cenizas más que de madera y hojas.

Ken sintió preocupación, pero puso el rostro más serio y convincente que pudo.

–Ese es.

–Será mejor que nos demos prisa– Sugirió Daisuke con tono serio.

–También debemos tener mucho cuidado– Agregó Takeru mirando a Ken fijamente y luego al chico castaño.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de aquel misterioso bosque gris. Hikari sintió un sobre salto en su corazón al contemplar la profundidad grisácea de aquel bosque, eso le trajo malas memorias.

Takeru se percató de su expresión.

–¿Qué pasa Hikari?

Todos la voltearon a ver.

–No es nada–Se limitó a contestar.

–Que silencio…–Murmuró Tailmon con perspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos a los pies de su compañera.

Takeru miró con desconfianza aquel sitio.

Ken por su parte sintió igual o quizás más el peso de aquella zona gris que Hikari. Recordó lo confundido y desorientado que estaba cuando había dejado de ser el emperador de los digimon y una sombra igual lo había cubierto por días.

–Ichijouyi…

El peliazul brincó al escuchar su nombre quedando algo turbado.

–¿Si…?

–Esa malvada mujer está allá dentro, ¿cierto? – Preguntó Dai con el rostro serio.

–Si…

–Este lugar se ve aterrador– Expresó Miyako con nerviosismo acercándose a ambos chicos– ¡Pero si Ken va a mi lado, no me da miedo!– Cambió repentinamente de actitud tomando y jalando a Ken del brazo muy sonriente.

–¡Oye! – Reclamó Daisuke bastante celoso (NA: Qué otra cosa podría ser ¬¬). Hackmon, Veemon y Patamon… u.uU sintieron vergüenza ajena.

Takeru miró con molestia como Daisuke se ponía celoso por Ken. Mientras que Hikari bajaba la vista con tristeza.

Iori no dijo nada, además de que el alboroto que Miyako y Daisuke hacían todo el tiempo por Ken le molestaba. Pero Armadillomon y Tailmon que estaban al lado de él, no les gustaba para nada ese lugar.

Después de que finalmente Dai y Miyako dejaron de pelear, el chico castaño alzó su brazo apretando su puño con entusiasmo.

–¡Muy bien! ¡Adelante! ¡Venceremos a Arukenimon hoy mismo!

–¡Cállate Daisuke! –Le reprendió Iori con tono bajo y serio– Si en verdad este es el escondite de esa mujer no debe saber que estamos aquí.

Daisuke se tapó la boca.

–Tienes razón Iori. Vamos– Dijo esta vez más serio y con voz normal.

Los 6 chicos y los 6 Digimon se echaron a andar. Adentro todo lucía estático, como marchito… incluso el sonido parecía haberse muerto en aquel lugar. Hikari se había aferrado al brazo de Takeru desde que habían entrado ahí. Takeru tenía la certeza de que Hikari había percibido algo malo, pues sabía que la chica era muy sensible a las ondas negativas. Recordó incluso como alguna vez había tenido que salvarla de un mundo grisáceo, pero ¿Acaso era la misma sensación? El había estado también en aquel lugar, pero no tenía el mismo efecto en él, que en Hikari. Estaba pensando en esto cuando miró a Ken y a Daisuke, igual que antes, al frente y caminando uno al lado de otro. Miyako a lado de Ken.

El peliazul avanzaba con Wormmon, al que aun sostenía en brazos, para mantenerlo lejos de los demás Digimon, y era él quien le indicaba el camino en el bosque. Desde que habían entrado al bosque comenzó a sentir que sus piernas perdían fuerza y que su cabeza se "llenaba" de un silencio ensordecedor, como si estuviera dentro de un frasco. ¿Qué era aquel lugar?

–Que lugar tan raro– Murmuró Daisuke mirando hacia arriba y atisbando con detenimiento el lugar– Pareciera que no hay nada aquí– Concluyó.

–Como si los árboles y todo estuviera muerto– Le siguió el pequeño de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Armadillomon se aproximó a una planta de hojas grandes color gris también, la cual apenas tocarla se convirtió en cenizas. Asustado por el suceso se acercó corriendo a hacia su compañero.

–¡Iori, este lugar no me gusta!

–A mi tampoco– Contestó serio y luego se dirigió a Ken– Oye, tú. ¿Estas seguro que aquí encontraremos al enemigo?

Ken estaba caminando como ido y ni siquiera escuchó. Takeru lo miró con fijeza.

–¿Ichijouyi…?– Le llamó Dai.

Ken creyó escuchar algo, pero no podía centrar su cabeza y sus pensamientos en el momento.

–¡Ken!

Al escuchar su primer nombre, el chico volvió de súbito a la realidad. El silencio que inundaba en su cabeza se apartó en un instante volviéndose hacia el chico castaño y a todos, que lo miraban con desconcierto y en silencio, a excepción de cierto rubio de ojos azul cielo, que lo miraba con rencor; se ruborizó mirando a Daisuke, quien tenía el rostro también ruborizado… pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el lo había llamado Ken?

–El camino es por aquí…– Respondió por inercia tratando de ignorar lo que había escuchado y tanteando en contestar lo que posiblemente le habían preguntado antes.

–Pues, este lugar es muy engañoso– Le respondió Iori al fin mirándolo con tono solemne, como el chico solía hacerlo– Luce igual hacia todas direcciones–concluyó con convicción.

Takeru reaccionó y volteó hacia todos lados y, era cierto, era como estar dentro de un Fractal, una de esas enormes figuras formadas por partes idénticas en todos sus lados.

–Deberíamos regresar– Declaró de pronto.

Hikari lo miró. Ken se sorprendió, ¿Por qué de pronto había cambiado de parecer? Ya había estado de acuerdo con ir ahí, esto no era bueno.

–Pero no podemos volver– Replicó Daisuke con cierto fastidio.

–Eso es cierto– Lo miró Takeru con frialdad– Si seguimos introduciéndonos en este bosque gris podríamos perdernos. Lo que dijo Iori es cierto, a donde quiera que miremos es un tramo de bosque idéntico a los otros.

Daisuke comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados confundido.

–No puede ser– se preocupó Miyako– Si estamos en un Fractal es probable que no podamos salir.

Hikari se quedó atónita.

–¡No nos perderemos! – Interrumpió Ken con tono desesperado.

Daisuke sonrió.

–¿Conoces el camino Ichijouyi?

–…– Ken calló de súbito, tal vez había cometido un error.

–¿Y cómo? – Cuestionó el rubio de nuevo contra Ken, entre cerrando los ojos.

–… B-bueno… pues…– Titubeó sin saber que decir. Mientras que Wormmon tenía la vista fija hacia la nada. Veemon lo contempló y estaba por hablar, cuando algo extraño pasó, el panorama se comenzó a poner más gris como si una neblina comenzara a formarse. Hikari y Ken abrieron los ojos bruscamente sintiendo una desagradable sensación y comenzando a gritar.

Los cuatro niños elegidos restantes y sus Digimon se desconcentraron ante esto.

–¡No! ¡Por favor no! – Gritó Hikari dejándose caer al suelo.

–¡Hikari! – Se acercó Miyako a verla.

Ken soltó a Wormmon y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tambaleándose como tratando de sostenerse de pie.

–¡Ichijouyi! –Se alarmó Dai, sujetando al chico de los hombros para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera (NA: ¿Por qué nadie agarró a Hikari? ¬¬). Wormmon cayó a los pies de su compañero y no dijo absolutamente nada.

Veemon estaba al lado de Daisuke y se preocupó cuando se percató que la neblina se espesaba.

–Daisuke… ¿Qué esta pasando?

–¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Iori con miedo.

–La… oscuridad…–Balbuceó Ken con perturbación– ¡No! – Gritó repentinamente de nuevo sin soltarse la cabeza.

–¡No finjas Ken Ichijouyi!– Conminó Takeru repentinamente– Nos trajiste aquí para tendernos una trampa, ¿Verdad?

Todos se sintieron incómodos con las palabras del chico rubio.

–¡Eso es una calumnia!– Replicó Daisuke frenando las palabras del portador de la esperanza– ¡Ichijouyi sería incapaz de hacer eso!

Takeru ignoró al chico del emblema del valor y tomó a Ken de la ropa.

–¡Contesta!

–¡Takeru! – Gritó Miyako con angustia. Hikari seguía en el suelo.

Parecía que el chico rubio había estado esperando un motivo para culpar a Ken. ¿Y que era todo aquello? Qué otra cosa sino _Celos_.

–¡Basta!– Gritó Daisuke empujando al rubio y poniéndose entre él y Ken. El peliazul aun estaba perturbado por la zona gris, pero todo aquello lo estaba haciendo sentir peor. Takeru estaba mirando a Daisuke con una ganas terribles de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo, de gritarle que dejara de ser tan estúpido, que no confiara en Ken, pero también quería gritarle que lo quería, en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, nada le importaba más que dejar de contemplar al chico, que tanto quería, defendiendo a quien más odiaba…

Pero un extraño grito irrumpió en el cielo, interrumpiendo el momento. Tanto Takeru, como Daisuke voltearon hacia su derecha, atisbando a un Dramon, venir volando hasta ellos, y lanzando un poderoso ataque de su hocico. Este se estrelló entre Daisuke y Takeru, y tanto la tierra, los árboles y todo lo que estaba cerca de ahí se destruyó en miles de pequeños fragmentos como atacados por un virus (NA: Están en el _Digimundo_, ¿No? n.nU). Todo se sacudió dejando escuchar los gritos asustados de todos los niños elegidos. Cuando todo se tranquilizó.

Takeru reaccionó y en seguida se levantó.

–¡Daisuke!– Gritó preocupado, buscando y llamando al chico.

CONTINUARÁ…

000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo000000000000

¡Jajajaja! ¡Genial! No saben cuanto quería hacer desde hace tiempo un capítulo donde Takeru se muriera de celos por Daisuke… ¡BUAAAAA! Pero que mala soy con Take-chan. Bueno después de todo nunca he creído que Takeru sea de los que se guardarian sus celos, y vaya que este chico los muestra a cada rato, desde el **capítulo 3. Desacuerdos**. Aquí se desvelan gran parte de los sentimientos de todos… ¿y Ken?... ¬¬ ahí si no sé… este fic sale por si solo, es la actitud de los personajes el que lo hace, pero ustedes ¿qué opinan?

Sus reviews!!!

_(Noriko Sakuma Pointe du lac): _Holas ! gracias por seguir Corazones Sincronizados tan de cerca y que te sigan agradando las locuras que escribo. Ahí esta la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Takeru. Y lo que dices de Akiyoshi es cierto… yo también lo había pensado.

_(Megumi014):_ Bienvenida. Gracias por leer nn.

_(Ruri-Sakuma):_ Aquí esta la respuesta sobre Takeru, ¿no? jejeje ese chico es tan obvio mostrando sus celos, pero Dai-chan piensa que lo quiere fastidiar "como siempre" y gracias por todos tus ánimos Ruri-chan y claro que puedes agregarme al MSN a mí también me agradaría hablar contigo.

_(Ann Saotomo): _Hola! Me alegra que mi fic este entre los pocos que te gustan, me halagas. ¿Verdad que si? Dai-chan y Ken se ven lindismos juntos jejeje. Y no te preocupes que no voy abandonar el fin. Y aquí está la actualización.

Eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer y por dejar todos esos preciosos reviews. Pensé que a nadie le iba a gustar mi Daiken TT que bueno que no fue así, me siento muy feliz. Y el Fic va a seguir hasta el final. Pero esto es todo por este año, mientras tanto me despido con este capítulo por el momento y les invito a que se paseen por la sección de Misc, en Wrestling, donde he colocado el primer capítulo de un fic al que titulo: _Sentimientos destructivos_ el cual incluye un poco de esto, de aquello, Shounen ai y Yaoi eventualmente; y para cerrar con broche de oro un capítulo cómico de _Samurai pizza cats_: "Los gatos samurai" el cual por cierto es el único en español en esa sección. Bueno eso es todo y:

¡Feliz navidad y año nuevo!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.


	5. Separados

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Solo quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 que aparecen en este Fanfic no me pertenecen, y no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic, la intención es solo divertirme._

**Separados.**

Pero un extraño grito irrumpió en el cielo, interrumpiendo el momento. Tanto Takeru, como Daisuke voltearon hacia su derecha, atisbando a un Dramon, venir volando hasta ellos, y lanzando un poderoso ataque de su hocico. Daisuke reaccionó, se volteó, abrazó a Ken y junto con él saltó para esquivar el ataque. Takeru logró esquivarlo también, Pero tanto la tierra, los árboles y todo lo que estaba cerca de ahí se destruyó en miles de pequeños fragmentos como atacados por un virus. Todo se sacudió dejando escuchar los gritos asustados de todos los niños elegidos. Cuando todo dejó de estremecerse…

–¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke!– Exclamó Veemon llegando junto a los dos chicos que estaban en el suelo; Daisuke sobre Ken. El chico de los googles en la cabeza se levantó.

–Daisuke– Lo llamó Veemon de nuevo– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Si… estoy bien– Abrió bien los ojos distinguiendo a Ken debajo suyo… inconsciente y se preocupó.

–Ichijouyi, Ichijouyi Por favor despierta– Apoyó sus manos, una a cada lado del rosto de Ken quedando justo en frente de él, descansando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas del peliazul y la otra hacia uno de sus costados.

Ken comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Daisuke frente a él, esto no le molestó, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta en que posición estaban se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

–Da-Daisuke…–Tartamudeó.

El dueño del nombre reaccionó.

–Qué bueno que estas bien– Sonrió al decir esto.

Ken miró de cerca la sonrisa del castaño y se sintió todavía mas avergonzado que antes, cerró sus ojos y…

–Daisuke… por favor, podrías… retirarte– Logró articular milagrosamente.

Motomiya se ruborizó al comprender el significado de esas palabras y se alzó sentandose frente a él y colocándose una mano en la nuca.

–Lo siento, seguramente soy muy pesado– Sonrió con pena.

Ken se sentó en el suelo y se retiró un poco de él, los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, totalmente ruborizados.

–Daisuke… Mira… – Interrumpió la voz de Veemon la cual sonaba muy extrañada.

El nombrado y el chico ojiazul tomaron en cuenta su entorno notando algo bastante peculiar, por alguna extraña razón todo el bosque grís había quedado escalonado, con varios desniveles. Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie, ellos parecian haber quedado en uno de los escalones más profundos que se habian formado.

–Oye Ichijouyi… ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que ha pasado…?– Preguntó Daisuke sin dejar de mirar el lugar.

–No tengo idea…– Declaró igual de desconcertado.

–¿Y los demás? – Preguntó Veemon.

–Es verdad– Reaccionó Daisuke– ¡Miyako! ¡Iori! – Gritó poniendo sus manos al lado de su boca para mejorar el sonido– ¡Hikari! ¡Takeru!

–¡Hawkmon! ¡Armadillomon!– Esta vez fue Veemon quien gritó– ¡Tailmon! ¡Patamon!

Pero nadie respondió…

–Veemon esto requiere de medidas más eficacez– Exclamó Daisuke apretando el Digivice en su mano derecha– ¡Digievoluciona!– Lo alzó… Pero Veemon no evolucionó.

–¿Qué pasó?– Se preguntaron los dos.

–Veemon, digivolves a… Exveemon… ¿Exveemon?... ¡Exveemon!

Ken los miró atónito: Veemon no podía digievolucionar.

–¿Daisuke que esta pasando? –Preguntó Veemon preocupado.

–No lo sé– Murmuró Daisuke llorando de decepción– Ahora no podré hacer la Digievolución D. N. A con Ichijouyi– Se lamentó.

Ken se ruborizó y desvió la vista al piso… recordando algo.

–¿Wormmon…?– Volteó hacia todos lados, pero sin lograr encontrar al pequeño gusano– ¡Wormmon!

–Ichijouyi ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Daisuke volteando al igual que Veemon.

Ken se quedó perplejo, si Wormmon no estaba, el no conocía el camino de aquel lugar…

–Wormmon… no… está…– Balbuceó asustado.

–¿Cómo?

Ken se tambaleó y Daisuke lo sostuvo.

–¡Ichijouyi!

El peliazul estaba muy asustado, si fallaba en ese plan… ¿Qué iba a ser de Wormmon? Arukenimon lo mataría, era seguro… pero ahora viendo la situación en aquel lugar también se preguntó: ¿Qué era lo que había estado haciendo? ¡Estaba sacrificando las vidas de los niños elegidos! Traicionado la confianza de Daisuke. Reaccionó entonces y apretó la chaqueta de Motomiya.

–Daisuke– Balbuceó– Wormmon está en peligro– Exclamó con angustia– Wormmon esta… él está…– Quería decirle a Daisuke todo, pero se dio cuenta que solo estaba repitiendo el nombre de Wormmon una y otra vez sin decir nada en realidad.

–No te preocupes– Escuchó del chico al que se aferraba– Encontraremos a Wormmon, no puede estar muy lejos… si ese Dramon lo capturó, lo salvaremos– Dijo con su acostumbrado rostro lleno de confianza y convicción, sujetando la mano de Ken y dandole un apretón en señal de apoyo. Un sentimiento de bienestar envolvió al peliazul, al sentir el apoyo de Daisuke Motomiya…, de estar con él…

–Gracias– Fue lo unico que articuló, borrando de su cabeza la idea de encontrar el verdadero motivo de la ausencia de Wormmon.

–¡Daisuke! ¡Daisuke! – Gritaba Takeru casi desesperado, sin hallar rastro alguno del portador de los emblemas de la amistad y el valor –¡Daisuke!

Iori, Miyako y Hikari iban tras él.

–¡Ken-kun!– Gritaba Miyako llamando al niño genio.

Iori estaba inclinando la cabeza.

–¿Dónde pueden estar? ¿Qué pudo haberles pasado? ¿Estarán bien?

Hikari lo escuchó al igual que Armadillomon y Tailmon.

–Iori…– Balbuceó– Takeru, Miyako– Llamó al rubio y a la chica de cabellos purpuras– Yo tambien estoy preocupada por Daisuke y Ken, pero quiero creer que los dos estan bien, además Daisuke es muy fuerte.

Miyako bajó la vista.

–Pero… estamos practicamente perdidos en este bosque… o sea lo que sea que es… y nuestros amigos no pueden Digievolucionar.

–Miyako, si quieres puedo intentarlo de nuevo– Exclamó Hawkmon, tratando de animar el rostro de su compañera.

–No Hawkmon… no funcionará.

–¡Daisuke! – Aun gritaba Takeru.

Hikari se entristeció al ver la situación, ella nunca habia sido buena para dar animos, pero esta vez estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero sus amigos seguian igual de tristes, era como si lo grisáceo de ese bosque afectara la personalidad de todos.

Tailmon, avanzó quedando en medio de ellos:

–Bueno, es obvio que estamos en una situación dificil, pero sino podemos salir de este bosque no nos queda otro camino que continuar la búsqueda del enemigo.

–Tailmon…– Alzó la vista Hikari.

–De cualquier modo no ganamos nada gritando. Es probable que Daisuke y Ken Ichijouyi esten buscando el escondite del enemigo en otra parte.

–¡Pero nada nos garantiza que se encuentren bien!– Dijo Iori con un tono angustiado, poco usual en él– Yo vi como ese Dramon los atacó.

Tailmon miró al niño y dijo:

–¿Se sienten mejor pensando de esa manera? –Agregó Tailmon con tono serio– ¿Qué tal si ellos están en otro lugar en perfectas condiciones? Este lugar cambió mucho no podemos saber que pasó con exactitud hasta que investiguemos.

Takeru escuchó esto y bajó sus manos, quedándose de espaldas un instante.

–Takeru…– Lo llamó Patamon.

El rubio apretó sus puños y cerró sus ojos recordando cómo Daisuke había defendido a Ken Ichijouyi, una vez más ante sus acusaciones, lo ultimo que había visto de Daisuke había sido su rostro enojado con él, de nuevo. Sus celos lo habían puesto de nuevo en su contra… ¿Por qué? ¿Por que Daisuke no podía comprender sus sentimientos? ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de que la razón de su comportamiento eran sus celos? No quería pensar, ni imaginarse en que Daisuke estuviera mal herido en alguna parte, no se sentiría tranquilo hasta que lo encontrara… pero, Ken Ichijouyi estaba con él, y sus celos tampoco desaparecerían hasta encontrarlos a ambos.

–Takeru…– Y esta vez fue Hikari quien lo llamó. El rubio ojiazul volteó encontrándose con sus tres amigos quienes desde hacía rato lo miraban preocupados.

–Es… mi culpa…– Dijo al fin– Por mi culpa Daisuke…

–No digas eso– Se aproximó Hikari.

–Pero fui yo quien empezó esa discusión que nos hizo descuidarnos… si no lo hubiera hecho…

–Eso ya no importa– Dijo Iori– Como dice Tailmon, debemos pensar y creer que Daisuke y Ken se encuentran bien, en alguna parte de este Bosque…– Miró fijamente a Takeru y continuó– No debemos perder la "Esperanza".

Takeru se sorprendió, las palabras de Iori eran muy ciertas, él era el representante de la "esperanza" tenía que ser más fuerte, no podía darse por vencido, debía creer en Daisuke, el chico de los googles sería el ultimo en rendirse, una de las cualidades por las que le gustaba era por su persistencia y valor.

–Tienes razón Iori– Sonrió levemente– Tailmon, tú también– La miró– Daisuke esta bien y pronto nos reuniremos con él.

Hikari se sintió feliz de ver a Takeru de nuevo con ánimo.

Miyako sonrió y dijo alzando su mano:

–¡BINGO! ¡Sigamos adelante!

–Miyako– Sonrió Hawkmon al ver a su amiga recuperada.

–Está bien– Dijo Tailmon– Me alegra que hayan recuperado los ánimos, y disculpen que interrumpa el momento, pero supongo que para encontrar el escondite de Arukenimon debemos seguir hacia arriba.

La chica de cabellos púrpura alzó la vista viendo los escalones que se habían formado en el bosque.

–Entonces démonos prisa, sino Dai-kun se enfadará con nosotros por hacerlo esperar tanto.

Los cuatro se echaron a reír alegremente por el comentario de Miyako y de pronto, la espesa niebla gris que había aparecido horas antes se disipó poco a poco.

Iori dejó de reír y miró el panorama.

–Oigan…

–¿Qué? –Preguntaron los tres.

–Creo que la niebla se desvaneció un poco.

–Entonces vamos– Dijo Takeru con el rostro serio y decidido.

–Si– Dijeron todos y reanudaron su camino.

Mientras tanto. Ken, Daisuke y Veemon ya iban subiendo por las montañas que se habían formado, algunas eran tan verticales que les estaban causando bastantes problemas a los chicos, pero ninguno se daba por vencido. Cuando Daisuke llegaba a una superficie plana; se giraba en seguida para darle la mano a Ken y ayudarlo a subir, Ken había aceptado la ayuda del chico desde la primera vez regalándole una de sus lindas sonrisas, lo que había hecho sentir a Daisuke muy feliz, pero en cambio nadie ayudaba al pobre de Veemon que ya había quedado muy atrás.

–¡Daisuke! –Gritó el Digimon azul más abajo de ellos.

–Veemon, ¿Qué estas haciendo? Date prisa– Le contestó el aludido asomándose para verlo.

–No me podrías dar una mano.

–Tienes que ser más fuerte Veemon– Exclamó cruzando los brazos.

–Pero Daisuke…

Ken sonrió y dijo:

–No es necesaria esa rudeza– Se agachó y le extendió la mano– Yo te ayudaré Veemon.

Ken ayudó a Veemon a subir y Daisuke los miró de reojo.

–Veemon ¿Por qué molestas a Ichijouyi?

–Pero Daisuke, en verdad ya no puedo más.

–Debes ser más fuerte Veemon– Exclamó su compañero apretando sus puños, alzando la voz y mirándolo de forma severa.

El Digimon azul se hincó.

–Lo siento, si tan solo pudiera Digievolucionar…

–Eso no importa– Se adelantó Daisuke a contestar y Veemon alzó la vista mirándolo– No te preocupes por la digievolucion, no pierdas los ánimos, yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo.

Veemon sonrió.

–Si.

Ken había visto todo aquello sin decir nada y sin perder detalle; Daisuke tenía un espíritu y un entusiasmo inigualable, le había devuelto los ánimos a él, hacia un buen rato y ahora se lo devolvía a su Digicompañero. Ken no podía dejar de mirarlo, Daisuke simplemente era especial… muy especial; interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando este le dirigió la mirada. Ken en un instante se ruborizó y Daisuke también al percatarse de que lo estaba mirando, se decidió y avanzó hasta él…

–Ichijouyi…– Lo nombró, pero él simplemente bajó la vista. El castaño ya estaba parado frente a él, esperando encontrarse con los cristales azules del chico que lo acompañaba, pero este estaba tan apenado que no podía alzar el rostro.

–Dime…– Contestó al fin.

Daisuke sonrió. Ken era tan tímido y eso le encantaba, se inclinó un poco hacia él mirando su boca: sus rosados labios, los cuales se mantenían entre abiertos; indecisos entre decir algo o no, y al verlos sintió deseos de besarlos y se estremeció un poco al reconocer sus sentimientos, nunca antes había pensado en besar a alguien ni lo había hecho; pese a eso tenía muchas ganas de besar a Ken, pero, se detuvo, primero tenía que decirle lo mucho que le gustaba y sólo después se lo demostraría con un beso, sería su primer beso y probaría los labios de Ken antes que nadie, estaba seguro de que también sería el primer beso del chico ojiazul. Estaba decidido ese día se le declararía…

–Daisuke… – Interrumpió Veemon.

–¿Qué?

–¿Qué estas haciendo?– Preguntó algo confundido frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¡No estoy haciendo nada! –Se volteó Daisuke ruborizado y ligeramente molesto por la interrupción de su amigo, Ken se quedó como una piedra.

–¿Y qué quieres?– Preguntó malhumorado, por un momento se le había olvidado que no estaban solos.

–Miren eso.

Ambos chicos voltearon atisbando algo a lo lejos, tras el último escalón que les restaba por subir. Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver seriamente y treparon rápidamente la montaña. Llegando arriba atisbaron lo que parecía ser una casa… o una mansión, oscura, con un tono más gris y oscuro que el resto del bosque.

Ken sintió ese escalofrío de nuevo, aquel lugar despedía una extraña sensación y la sola idea de suponer que Arukenimon estaba allí en alguna parte vigilándolos aumentó su preocupación: "¿Qué va a pasar cuando entremos?" "¿Qué es lo que Arukenimon irá a hacer?", se cuestionaba, y de pronto sintió que alguien le sujetaba la mano.

–Rescataremos a Wormmon – Le sonrió el castaño con confianza y luego dirigió su vista a Veemon esperando su apoyo –¿Verdad Veemon?

–Eh… claro Daisuke– Respondió no muy convencido.

–¿Qué pasó con esos ánimos Veemon?– Cuestionó decepcionado.

–Es que…– Murmuró Veemon clavando una mirada seria en Ken; quien la interpretó al instante sin saber que decir o hacer.

–¿Qué pasa?– Se desconcertó Daisuke regresando la vista de ellos, una y otra vez con duda.

Veemon sonrió apenado.

–Nada– Cerró sus ojos –Es solo que… este… sentí un poco de… miedo– Titubeó tratando de desviar el asunto.

–¿Miedo…? ¿Tú Veemon?– Replicó el chico –Tu y yo representamos el valor, aun sin el Digiegg ¿Entiendes?

–¡Claro!– Afirmó complaciendo a su amigo con su expresión acostumbrada y optimista.

–Entonces, adelante…

–¿Y los demás?– Interrumpió Ken repentinamente.

–Ah… – Se desubicó el castaño –Estoy seguro de que Hikari, Miyako y los demás nos alcanzaran más tarde, ellos también deben venir para acá– Aseguró.

–Pero…– Ken quería hacer tiempo…

–¿Qué pasa?– Lo miró Daisuke inquisitivamente.

–Veemon no puede digievolucionar…– Soltó mirando al compañero de Daisuke.

–Es cierto Daisuke– Contestó Veemon consternado.

–Ah… eso– Balbuceó el castaño y sonrió de nuevo; a Ken le parecía que Daisuke le encontraba una solución rápida a todo –Veamos– Agregó sacando su Digivice y sacando su Digicomputador de ahí, entonces dirigió su vista a Veemon y gritó:

–¡Digievoluciona!

El Digiegg de la amistad salió y transformó a Veemon en Raidramon.

Ken se quedó muy sorprendido, ese chico frente a él no solo encontraba soluciones rápidas si no que en verdad lo solucionaba todo… era… ¡Increíble!

–¡Raidramon!– Sonrió Dai y corrió hasta su compañero abrazándolo –Sabía que lo lograríamos.

–Gracias por confiar en mi Daisuke– Exclamo Raidramon.

–¡Por supuesto!– Expresó Dai-chan alzando sus dos puños entusiasmado –La fuerza de la amistad lo puede todo– Luego regresó su vista a Ken –Ichijouyi vamos.

Ken sonrió pero con algo de tristeza, supo que era inútil que siguiera tratando de posponer lo inevitable, desde antes se había dado cuenta de que tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos tarde o temprano y ese momento había llegado. Caminó hasta aquel chico llamado: Daisuke Motomiya, ese chico que era tan especial y que parecía conocerlo de toda la vida. Abordó las espaldas de Raidramon sujetándose del castaño que iba al frente y mientras Raidramon se introducía en la enorme mansión, Ken reflexionó que todos terminarían odiándolo después de todo aquello sin ninguna duda.

0000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Un capítulo que no aporta casi nada, solo muestra un poco de los avances de la "relación" entre Ken y Dai-chan. Espero que les hayan gustado las escenas entre Ken y Daisuke… y espero en serio, pues la mayor parte de este capítulo lo escribí con el corazón roto… T.T… Nah! El amor sino te mata te hace más fuerte… ¬¬ olvídenlo, ya estoy desvariando y mejor dejo esto antes de que _Yami Hisaki_ aparezca.

Y prepárense que lo mejor ya viene.

Sus reviews!!

(_Megumi014_) Jajaja, no te preocupes Takeru ya no va a sacudir a Ken otra vez… ¬¬ eso espero. Gracias por leer y que decir, casi siempre que escribo un fan fic alguien hace escenas de celos muy… exageradas. Jajaja. Salu2 Megumi!

(_Liliedel_) Gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer esto hermanita, sera por que siempre te estoy jode y jode con los fics, jejejej espero que no sea por eso. Me alegra mucho saber que a pesar de todo he logrado mantener casi integras las personalidades de los personajes, pues eso es lo que mas me preocupa a veces. Aquí esta el 5to capítulo así que cuando quieras lo puedes leer. Arigatou Nee-chan!

(_Ann Saotomo_) Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí Ann. Seguro veras más celos de Takeru en los capítulos siguientes, pues esto aun no acaba y aquí más escenitas de Daisuke tratando de acercarse a Ken, espero que te hayan gustado. Gracias por los buenos deseos yo espero lo hayas pasado muy bien con tu familia

y amigos el fin de año. Salu2 Ann!

(_Black Kanon Ryu_) Pues en realidad Yami Hisaki dijo que No habia mucho de donde escoger... (mejor no la invoco ¬¬) Espero que tu hermana ya te haya contado algo de Digimon 02, nah! No te preocupes que en los fan fics uno por lo general se encarga de hacer un verdadero relajo que queda muy muy lejos de la história original jejejeje. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí con otro review. Muchas gracias por leer Ryu-chan. Te lo agradezco enormemente.

(_Ruri-Sakuma_) Gracias gracias, aunque la verdad no recibí ninguno, es que soy mala, seguramente jejeje Te agradezco que te hayas tomado esas molestias para leer el capítulo de Corazones Sincronizados. Y pues, ni modo asi es la vida, a Hikari le tocó perder, la verdad nunca me ha gustado el Takari (Takeru y Hikari) debe ser por que me gusta más Daisuke y me daba coraje que ni lo pelara, pues si yo tambien, desafortunadamente sé lo que es eso y en diciembre me pasó algo parecido a mi fic… terminé echándole porras a l chavo que me gusta para que triunfe en el amor. Pero eso ya pasó. Gracias ruri-chan y nos estamos leyendo.

Eso es todo y creo que me estaré desaparecida por un rato, mi contrato de internet terminó y no tengo dinero para renovarla, ya veré como le hago después. Pero veran el capítulo 6 eso es seguro.Un millón de gracias seguir esta historia, se cuidan y hasta otra.

Avisos:

_Sentimientos destructivos_ capítulo 2 y _Samurai pizza cats_ Parte 2. Supongo que me animé un poco porque al fin pude conseguir la OVA de Gravitation. Al fin después de tanto buscarla… ¡¡¡Ya es mia!!!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

¡Sayonara!

13


	6. ¡Atrapados!

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**¡Atrapados!**

Ken sonrió con algo de tristeza, supo que era inútil que siguiera tratando de posponer lo inevitable, desde antes se había dado cuenta de que tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos tarde o temprano y ese momento había llegado. Abordó las espaldas de Raidramon sujetándose del castaño que iba al frente y mientras Raidramon se introducía en la enorme mansión, Ken recordó las palabras de Arukenimon:

_-Los llevarás hasta la cima de la montaña del bosque gris, una vez ahí yo haré el resto y que no se te ocurra advertirles o no volverás a ver a ese gusano con vida-_

Ken inclinó la vista y cerró sus ojos.

"Vas a odiarme Daisuke… tú y todos… lo sé…"– Se dijo para si mismo.

Mientras tanto, afuera de la mansión apareció una figura conocida, vestida de rojo. En el rostro de Arukenimon se dibujó una sonrisa maléfica.

–Buen trabajo niño– Balbuceó –Ahora acabaré con todos ustedes de una vez por todas.

Escuchó un ruido y se desvaneció en el aire.

Hikari sobre Nefertimon, Takeru sobre Pegasusmon y Miyako, Iori y Armadillomon llegaron sobre Halsemon.

–¿Es aquí?– Replicó Miyako asustada. El aspecto de la mansión no le agradaba, lejanamente le recordaba a una película de terror que había visto meses antes con sus hermanos.

–¿Daisuke y Ken Ichijouyi estarán ahí dentro?– Preguntó Takeru también seriamente.

–Según lo que Ken nos dijo, el escondite de Arukenimon esta en la cima de la montaña del bosque gris– Comentó Hikari –Y esta es la cima de la montaña.

–Ojalá Daisuke esté allá dentro– Dijo Iori bajando un poco la vista.

El chico rubio desvió su vista hacia el más pequeño de los elegidos y sonrió.

–Ya verás que si Iori.

–Entonces en marcha.

Un rugido surcó por todo el cielo haciendo estremecer a los 4 niños elegidos. Takeru atisbó en el cielo que venía volando un Devidramon.

–¡Cuidado todos!– Gritó.

Nefertimon, Halsemon y Pegasusmon se precipitaron hacia el interior de la mansión, mientras que Devidramon pasó a revolver la tierra levantando una polvareda con sus alas. El Devidramon rugió y lanzó su poder especial, una bola de energía oscura, que dejó escapar de su hocico, los chicos tuvieron que apartarse de la entrada de la mansión lo más que pudieron, toda la puerta principal se destruyó sacudiendo a toda la construcción. El techo se desboronó ligeramente haciendo toser a los chicos. Cuando el polvo se disipó y pudieron abrir los ojos se dieron cuenta de que la puerta estaba casi totalmente cerrada por la destrucción.

–Oh… no…– Balbuceó Takeru.

Mientras que los chicos miraban preocupados todo aquello. Sus Digimon brillaron y volvieron al nivel novato sin ninguna razón aparente.

–¿Qué pasó?– Exclamó Miyako desconcertada mientras que ella y Iori quedaban sobre el pobre de Hawkmon aplastándolo.

–Mi…ya…ko…

–¡ay!– La chica se paró de inmediato –Lo lamento mucho Hawkmon– Sonrió apenada, mientras que Iori hacia una reverencia para disculparse del modo más formal y honorable que él conocía.

–Takeru…– Murmuró Hikari preocupada.

–Esto no me gusta– Murmuró sin apartar su vista de lo que antes fuera la puerta –Es como si se tratara de una trampa– Finalizó entre cerrando sus ojos.

–Si este es el escondite de Arukenimon… es muy probable que ya nos haya descubierto, Ken nos dijo que los Devi…

–¡Ya sé!– Vociferó Takeru cansado de escuchar sobre lo que Ken Ichijouyi había dicho –Es por eso que todo esto no me gusta– Dijo malhumorado asustando a Hikari por su tono, él nunca le había hablado así.

Miyako se acercó a ellos.

–Oigan… ¿Qué les parece si exploramos el lugar?

Takeru la miró.

–Esta bien, ¿Pero dónde comenzamos?

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Y en Japón.

Eran como las 5:50 de la tarde. Estaba por anochecer.

Yamato Ishida se encontraba en el cuarto de su habitación llenando una maleta, cuando el teléfono sonó.

–¿Si?– Contestó Yamato– Tai. Hola ¿Qué tal…? ¿Hikari y Takeru?

–¿No sabes nada de ellos? –Preguntó Taichi del otro lado de la línea.

–No, ni idea. Deben estar en el Digimundo.

Taichi miró el reloj.

–Ya casi son las 6:00 Hikari nunca llega tan tarde, mi mamá esta preocupada.

Yamato se puso serio.

–¿Acaso crees que haya pasado algo malo?

–No quiero exagerar, pero lo mejor será pedirle a Izzy que revise el Digimundo desde su computadora, algo no está bien.

–Esta bien, te veré en casa de Izzy en un momento– Aclaró Yama seriamente.

–No tienes que molestarte Yamato, tu tren a Kyoto sale en una hora; tienes que estar listo.

–Pero, si los chicos están en peligro…

–Descuida, le pediremos ayuda a Agumon y a Tentomon.

Yama sonrió.

–De acuerdo. Estoy seguro que Gabumon también estará gustoso de ayudar.

–Está bien, te marcaré a tu celular para mantenerte avisado.

–Si, hasta pronto– Colgó.

Taichi mientras tanto marcó al teléfono de Izzy.

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

–No se ve nada…– Murmuró Daisuke al cabo de un rato.

Raidramon llevaba casi diez minutos andando por el interior de aquella casa, y no había ningún movimiento.

Ken miraba hacia todos lados preocupado, sentía que de no ser por el ruido que hacían las garras de Raidramon en el suelo, Daisuke podría escuchar los latidos de su agitado corazón.

A lo lejos Raidramon vislumbró lo que parecía ser una elegante escalera rodeada de barandales de piedra gris oscuro y entonces se detuvo.

–¿Qué pasa Raidramon?– Preguntó Motomiya.

A cada extremo de la escalera habían unas figuras de roca. Daisuke atisbó la escalera con detenimiento y no notó nada raro. Ken en cambio estaba muy temeroso de lo que fuera a suceder. Temía mucho por la seguridad de sus acompañantes.

De pronto dos de las figuras que adornaban el barandal de la escalera en la parte inferior, comenzaron a temblar y se giraron lentamente hacia ellos, dirigiendo sus horribles rostros hacia ellos. Dai y Ken estaban muy sorprendidos. Los ojos de aquellas que parecían unas gárgolas, brillaron de rojo.

–¡Que es eso!– Se alarmó Daisuke.

.:Gragomon:.

Este Digimon tiene la apariencia de una gárgola y su cuerpo está hecho de roca; Sus habilidades son desconocidas.

Los Gargomon flotaron y se abalanzaron contra ellos. Raidramon esquivó a las dos, las cuales se estrellaron contra el piso perforándolo y desapareciendo.

–¿En donde están?

Ken volteó al piso buscándolas, sin éxito. Pero cuando volteó hacia atrás…

–¡Cuidado, Raidramon!

El Digimon se movió a tiempo, para esquivar a otro Gargomon que se había lanzado desde atrás, y de donde había venido ese, vinieron más.

–¡Raidramon!– Ordenó el chico de cabellos castaños.

–¡Relampago azul!

El poderoso rayo salió destruyendo a varios Gargomon que se hicieron pedazos.

Ambos chicos miraron esto atónitos.

–No… es posible…– Balbuceó Ken soltándose de Motomiya, mirando la escena. Repentinamente los Gargomon que se habían clavado en el piso salieron, golpeando a Raidramon en sus patas traseras. Los dos niños gritaron, Dai aferrándose a su digicompañero y Ken cayendo al suelo.

–¡Ichijouyi!

Ken cayó pesadamente al suelo. Mientras que los Gargomon no dejaban de lanzarse contra Raidramon. Ken se alzó un poco del piso justo para ver como otro de esos Gargomón se lanzaba contra él. El chico peliazul reaccionó y se movió y este al estrellarse levantó una gran nube de polvo al destruir parte de la escalera.

–¡Ichijouyi!– Se preocupo Daisuke, más al ver esto y se bajó del lomo de su Digimon.

–¡Daisuke!– El alarmado esta vez fue Raidramon.

El chico de los googles corrió hacia donde debía estar Ken. Pero pronto se volvió el blanco del enemigo.

–¡No!– Gritó el Digimon que usaba la armadura de la amistad interponiéndose entre los enemigos de roca y su niño elegido. Daisuke sólo se cubrió con sus brazos.

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Mientras… Takeru, Iori, Miyako y Hikari iban corriendo por los pasillos junto a sus digicompañeros.

"Daisuke"– Pensó Takeru preocupado.

Miyako cerró sus ojos y exclamó.

–¡Ya me cansé! ¿Cuánto más tendremos que correr?

Los ocho escucharon una explosión que provenía del frente, incluso sintieron como esa enorme casa se cernía debido a ella. Los cuatro amigos se paralizaron.

–¿Qué pudo ser eso?– Cuestionó Hikari preocupada.

–Dai-kun… Ken-kun…– Murmuró Miyako.

–¡Daisuke!– Gritó de pronto Iori echándose a correr.

–¡Iori espera!– Lo llamó Takeru y lo sujetó del brazo evitando su avance… Frente a ellos pasó algo a gran velocidad impactándose en la pared del pasillo, aun lado de ellos, levantando polvo.

–¿Qué es eso?– Dijo aturdida Miyako.

Gargomon se salió de la barda donde se había incrustado y se giró hacia ellos mostrando sus brillantes ojos rojos. Miyako gritó asustada.

Hawkmon y Tailmon le hicieron frente. El primero lanzando su pluma de acero y Tailmon lanzando su garra, pero el enemigo resultó ileso de ambos ataques.

–No funcionó– Se decepcionó Hawkmon.

–Ese Digimon es maligno– Declaró Tailmon. –Puedo sentirlo.

Takeru no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasado. ¿Qué era ese lugar tan raro a donde habían llegado? Iori veía todo aquello, asustado entre los brazos de Takeru.

El Gargomon se decidió a tacar esta vez a las dos niñas.

–¡Hikari! ¡Miyako!– Se preocuparon los chicos.

Hawkmon y Tailmon quitaron a las chicas del peligro justo a tiempo. El Digimon de roca se clavó en el suelo destrozándolo.

–¡Huyamos de aquí!– Gritó Takeru.

Los cuatro reaccionaron y echaron a correr junto con Takeru e Iori que ya iban al frente con Armadillomon y Patamon.

Unos lazos blancos llegaron desde atrás atrapando a Gatomon y a Hawkmon impidiéndoles gritar, por lo que fueron arrastrados sin que los demás se dieran cuenta.

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

–Ichijouyi... Ichijouyi.

Ken abrió los ojos, atisbando al chico del emblema del valor frente a él.

–Daisuke…

El otro sonrió levemente.

–Que bueno que despertaste.

El lugar retumbó. Ken se dio cuenta de que la batalla contra esos extraños Digimon continuaba y que Raidramon se esforzaba por seguir destruyendo a los Gargomon. Además distinguió un hilo de sangre que escurría de la cabeza del chico de los googles.

–¡Estas herido!– Se preocupó incorporándose un poco.

El otro se talló la cara limpiando la sangre.

–Estoy bien, esto no es nada.

Más rocas salieron volando. Daisuke abrazó al chico del emblema de la bondad resguardándolo. "¿Daisuke se hizo daño por protegerme?" Pensó Ken sobre saltado por el comportamiento de Motomiya. Pero sobre todo por la cercanía que había ahora entre sus cuerpos. Él estaba sentado en el suelo y Daisuke hincado junto a él, estrechándolo en sus brazos, protegiéndolo con su propio cuerpo. Ken se sintió miserable e indigno al recibir la protección del otro.

–No tienes que hacer esto…– Exclamó y se deshizo gentilmente de su abrazo.

–Ichijouyi…

–Yo estoy bien…– Murmuró mirándolo muy apenado –Lo que tenemos que hacer es salir de aquí.

Raidramón cayó al suelo de pronto. Daisuke volteó.

–¡Raidramon!

El Digimón brilló y volvió a ser Veemon. El chico recogió a su amigo.

–¡Corramos!– Gritó y tomando a Ken de la mano echó a correr junto con él. Ken sintió dolor en su rodilla, pero lo soportó si no salían de ahí algo peor que eso podría pasarles.

Los dos chicos siguieron corriendo, hasta que llegaron a un amplio salón en donde habían cuatro escaleras que se perdían en lo alto. Al otro lado pasando de las escaleras había otra puerta grande y arqueada por la que llegaron Takeru, Iori, Miyako y Hikari.

–¡Dai-kun! ¡Ken-kun!– Exclamó Miyako Inoue sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

–Amigos– Murmuró Daisuke esbozando una sonrisa.

Takeru corrió hasta ellos y tomó al chico de los hombros mirándolo con suma atención.

–Daisuke ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas herido?– Cuestionó muy preocupado y sin exageración, ambos chicos tanto el castaño como el peliazul tenían la ropa llena de polvo, se veía que habían tenido dificultades, afortunadamente solo tenían uno que otro leve raspón que no llegaba a lo grave.

–Creo que si, pero nos atacaron unas Gárgolas.

Takeru desvió su vista un poco y no pudo evitar notar que los chicos estaban cogidos de la mano y esto le produjo muchos celos, pero, no era el momento para ello… ¿no lo era?

–Daisuke…– Articuló con dificultad y movido por los celos, presionó levemente los hombros de Daisuke –Estaba muy preocupado… es que yo…

Hikari percató las intenciones del rubio y sus ojos temblaron.

"No, No lo hagas… Takeru"– Pensó y apretó sus ojos.

Daisuke lo miró extrañado, el rubio estaba demasiado nervioso, incluso sintió como sus manos temblaron en sus hombros.

Ken también lo miró con atención y aunque no entendía los propósitos de Takeru, su tono y su expresión lo hicieron sentir inseguro; algo que no se explicaba así mismo. Entonces apretó la mano de Motomiya en la suya, de modo casi instintivo. Este al sentirlo volteó.

–¿Ichijouyi?

Takeru se sintió muy frustrado y sus celos aumentaron al ver la reacción de Daisuke, y todo su desprecio como siempre fue contra el peliazul.

–¿Hawkmon?– Se escuchó la voz desconcertada de Miyako –Hawkmon ¿Dónde estas?

Hikari buscó a Tailmon, pero…

–¿Tailmon…?

Los demás chicos voltearon. Iori miró que Armadillomon estaba con él y Takeru se percató que Patamon también estaba ahí, pero ¿Qué había pasado con Tailmon y Hawkmon?

–Oigan ¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó Daisuke.

–¡Hawkmon no está!– Gritó Miyako preocupada.

–Y Tailmon tampoco.

De pronto algo se estrelló contra la puerta levantando una nube de polvo. Todos tosieron por el polvo y cuando este se disipó y pudieron ver de nuevo, ya habían varios Gargomon suspendidos en el aire, rodeándolos.

–¡Rayos!– Rabió Daisuke.

–Que bueno que hayan llegado hasta aquí– Escucharon una voz y alzaron su vista hacia lo alto de una de las escaleras, la que estaba a sus espaldas.

–¡Arukenimon!– Exclamaron todos sorprendidos a excepción de Ken quien sintió miedo.

–No podría esperar menos de los niños elegidos, aunque dudé que llegaran hasta aquí sin él– Dijo y desató algo que traía enredado en su blanca telaraña y ese no era otro que Wormmon.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, aunque, algo confundidos por sus palabras.

–¡Suéltalo!– Exigió Daisuke aun sosteniendo a Veemon en sus brazos.

–¿Quieres que lo suelte?– Se burló Arukenimon –De acuerdo– Contestó y lo lanzó al aire –Ahí va.

Sorpresivamente uno de los Gargomon se precipitó hacia él, destruyendo al pequeño Digimon verde, ante los atónitos ojos de Daisuke y el resto de los chicos.

Ella se burló y miró a Ken diciendo.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas preocupado por tu amigo?– Ken no dijo nada mirándola con miedo.

–¡¿Cómo te atreves!– Reclamó enojado Motomiya.

–Ese no era Wormmon.

Todos voltearon a ver a Veemon, quien acababa de decir eso.

–Esa era una aguja de control– Declaró el Digimon novato, bajando de los brazos de Daisuke, quien lo cargaba desde hacía rato.

–¿Qué?– Exclamaron todos aun más sorprendidos.

–Entonces lo sabias– Dijo Arukenimon con sorna –Pero eso no te sirve de nada ahora.

–Malvada… ¿Qué le hiciste a Wormmon?– Gritó Veemon atacando a la aludida, pero ella lo atrapó con su telaraña.

–¡Veemon!– Armadillomon y Patamon fueron a tratar de ayudarlo.

Pero en ese instante Arukenimon mutó en una horrible criatura, con cuerpo de araña y con un horripilante rostro, pero con el mismo cabello plateado. Lanzó más telarañas atrapando a los Digimon novato y en redándolos.

–Los encerrare con los demás y más tarde me desharé de ustedes– Dijo hacia los Digimon que tenía cautivos.

Takeru, Iori y Daisuke gritaron preocupados los nombres de sus Digimon. Los Gargomon se lanzaron contra el piso alrededor de los chicos perforándolo y enviándolos a las profundidades. Los gritos de los chicos al caer resonaban al unísono con la maligna risa de Arukenimon.

CONTINUARÁ…

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Fiu! Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 6. ¡Que mala soy! Las cosas se quedaron demasiado tensas. Pero en serio que estaba inspirada… Este capítulo lo comencé a escribir después de ver el final de Yami no matsuei… n.n… ¡sipi! La serie me encantó. Me hacia falta ver otra serie Shonen ai, para inspirarme… ya tenía planeado este capítulo, pero nada como un poco de estimulación, ¿verdad? Y… ¿Qué pasará ahora? Jajaja solo yo lo sé.

BUAAA! Nada más tengo tres reviews… snif… snif… perdón por la tardanza, les prometo que ya no voy a tardar tanto en actualizar, por favor no se vayan… T.T, ahí va la contestación.

(_Ruri-Sakuma_) Gracias Ruri-Chan, me alegra muchísimo que seas una de mis lectoras más constantes, disculpa que haya tardado tanto en poner la continuación, y pues aunque aquí hay más escenitas lindas entre estos dos chicos, seguro que me querrás matar... tal vez en este no, pero en el siguiente probablemente si... jejeje n.nU... OPS! creo que ya hablé de más. Y sobre los regalos, pues gracias y por cierto... disculpa que sea hasta ahora, pero no entendí que fue lo que me enviaste... soy una despistada de primera... ¿me explicas?. Te cuidas y hasta el otro capítulo.

(_Akied_) Hola Akied, vien venida a mi Fic. ¿Solo leiste el capítulo 1? O.o... ohh... Espero verte de nuevo por aquí con un review de los capítulos siguientes y muchas gracias por leer.

(_Ann-Saotomo_) Hola Ann, que bueno que hayas podido contestarme, después de hace casi más de un mes que ni mis luces... Sorry. Y pues... ¿cómo vez? no me resistí en hacer una escena donde Daisuke hiciera todo por proteger a ese niño que tanto quiere, y discúlpame por lastimar a Dai-chan... pero las cosas asi como las vez se va a poner feas... Ops! Ojalá no me quieras matar alguien. Espero que te agrade este capítulo. Te cuidas niña! Saludos!

Pues me despido por el momento y les adelanto que el capítulo 7 ya está listo, quizas unos cuantos ajustes, un poco de tiempo libre y con el apoyo de sus preciosos Reviews lo pondré dentro de un tiempecito.

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria princess swordgirl"

Sayonara!

13


	7. Tres corazones rotos

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

Hola, a todos, después de un buen tiempo les traigo el capítulo 7. Un llamado por favor. No tienen idea de cuanto me gusta escribir este fic, pero me gusta y motiva más cuando tengo su apoyo o sus críticas. Por favor si leen no se guarden sus comentarios que ellos me animan a continuar. Corran la voz, les aseguro que el fic les gustará. Y Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a _Ruri-Sakuma_ que me ha seguido apoyando constantemente con este fic desde que empecé. ¡Arigatou Gozaimasu Ruri-chan!

Sin más preámbulo vayamos al fic.

**Capítulo 7: Tres corazones rotos.**

En una extraña y oscura habitación. Tailmon, Hawkmon y Wormmon estaban encerrados y atados con la pegajosa telaraña de Arukenmon. Desde hacia unos minutos Wormmon estaba tratado de explicarle a sus "compañeros de encierro", lo que había pasado en realidad. Como Arukenimon había amenazado a Ken con matarlo a él, sino hacia lo que ella le decía. Hawkmon estaba muy molesto y Tailmon hacia un esfuerzo por terminar de escuchar aquel relato con tranquilidad.

–¡Debió decírselo a Miyako y a los demás!– Reclamaba Hawkmon.

–Lo lamento mucho– Dijo triste Wormmon –Todo esto es culpa mía. Ken solamente quería salvarme, él no quería causarles más problemas a ustedes y al resto de los chicos…– Inclinó la vista –Sino dijo nada, debió ser porque tuvo miedo de cometer un error.

–… Todo esto pudo haberse evitado de habérnoslo contado– Comenzó Tailmon –pero eso ahora ya no tiene remedio– Miró a Wormmon –Lo importante ahora es encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y salvar a los chicos…

La puerta se abrió de pronto. Arukenimon bajo su aspecto normal ingresó a la habitación mirando a los ya capturados.

–No se sientan solos. Aquí están sus compañeros– Dijo con burla y arrojando a Los tres enredados en la telaraña estas se pegaron tanto en el techo como en las paredes formando una auténtica telaraña con su presa ya envuelta.

–Veemon, Armadillomon, Patamon– Balbucearon Wormmon, Hawkmon y Tailmon respectivamente.

–Más tarde me ocuparé de ustedes, primero, me haré cargo de los niños elegidos– Dijo con maldad y se retiró de la habitación.

–¡Wormmon! ¡Te encuentras bien!– Expresó Veemon al ver su amigo sano y salvo.

El aludido bajó la vista.

–Bueno…

–¿Qué pasó…?– Preguntó Patamon mirando al compañero de Ken.

–Hace un momento vimos a una réplica igual a ti– Agregó Armadillomon algo confuso.

–Era una aguja de control ¿Verdad?– Dijo Veemon dirigiéndose a él.

–Así es…– Afirmó triste Wormmon.

Tailmon miró al resto de los Digimon y les comentó la historia que Wormmon les había contado a ella y a Hawkmon.

–Arukenimon le dio a Ken una aguja de control bajo mi apariencia que lo guiaría hasta aquí– Explicó Wormmon –Esta, además de impedir que ustedes sospecharan algo, también impediría que alcanzaran su nivel campeón con la digievolucion.

–Siempre supe que no eras tú– Dijo Veemon.

Los demás lo voltearon a ver.

–Si lo sabías ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?– Cuestionó Hawkmon.

–Esperaba que el mismo Ken Ichijouyi hablara, además Daisuke se entristecería mucho si todo esto fuera una farsa– Respondió Veemon lentamente.

–Oh, no… Disculpen a Ken… Arukenimon le dejó con muy pocas alternativas.

Tailmon sonrió.

–Descuida. Ya te dije que no te estamos culpando, todo esto fue muy lamentable, pero ahora mismo debemos salvar a nuestros amigos.

–¡Si! Además la misma Arukenimon destruyó a la aguja de control que tenía tu apariencia– Sonrió Veemon –Eso significa que si volvemos con Daisuke y Ken podremos hacer la digievolución D.N.A y vencerla.

–Es cierto…– Sonrió Wormmon levemente.

–De acuerdo– Dijo Tailmon y cayó al suelo libre de las telarañas. Ante las miradas sorprendidas de los otros.

–Tailmon… ¿Cómo?– Exclamó Patamon atónito.

Ella alzó sus garras mostrándoselas a su amigo.

–¡Genial!– Sonrió Veemon entusiasmado.

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

–Ichijouyi…

–Hikari…

Daisuke y Miyako trataban de despertar a Ken y a Hikari; los únicos que aun no volvían en si de la caída.

Ken reaccionó de pronto y sintió dolor en su cuerpo.

–¿Te lastimaste?– Preguntaron Miyako y Daisuke casi al mismo tiempo.

–No,… estoy bien– Mintió sintiéndose abrumado, al ver a los dos chicos preocupados por él.

Hikari también despertó.

–¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?– El lugar era oscuro, no tanto para no ver absolutamente nada, pero con poca iluminación que hacia verlos a todos pardos.

Miyako la miró y luego clavo su vista hacia abajo.

–Las cosas no están bien… estamos atrapados.

Hikari se incorporó un poco atisbando al otro lado de la habitación y recargado en la pared a Iori. El pequeño estaba encogido y silencioso. Y a pocos pasos de él se encontraba Takeru; de pie; cruzando sus brazos; cerrando los ojos y apoyado en la pared, también silencioso.

–Arukenimon capturó a Armadillomon y a los demás…– Dijo Iori lentamente y con poco ánimo.

El silencio reinó en toda aquella oscura habitación por unos casi eternos dos minutos, parecía que nadie tenía ánimos de hablar después de los últimos comentarios de Miyako y de Iori.

–¿Ya estas satisfecho?– Se escuchó de pronto la voz de Takeru, la cual llamó la atención de los cinco, pero ninguno de ellos sabia a quien se refería –¿Verdad que nos trajiste hasta aquí para entregarnos a ella?– Preguntó de nuevo el rubio con tono frío, pero abriendo sus lindos ojos azules en los cuales se veía explícitamente su enojo.

Ken lo miró asustado. Hikari volteó a ver a Ken y luego regresó su vista a Takeru.

–Takeru… ¿De qué hablas?– Preguntó Daisuke algo confundido.

–¿Acaso no lo notas?– Continuó Takeru aproximándose lentamente hacia él, pero sin apartar su vista del peliazul –El planeó todo esto con Arukenimon, "fingió unirse a nosotros y nos trajo hasta aquí para eliminarnos" ¿No es así, _Emperador de los Digimon_?

Hikari, Iori, Miyako y Daisuke abrieron bien los ojos pasmados. Ken inclinó la vista al escuchar aquella acusación.

Miyako se dirigió a él temerosa, pero aun incrédula.

–¿Estabas fingiendo… Ken-kun…?

–¡Eso es ridículo!– Estalló Daisuke repentinamente, retando a Takeru –¡Los seis somos amigos! ¡Ichijouyi es uno de nosotros!

Iori se puso de pie lentamente.

–El no es uno de nosotros– Protestó el rubio manteniendo su rostro tranquilo –¡Él nos engañó! ¿Por qué no quieres verlo Daisuke?– Concluyó mirándolo con una mirada de hielo.

–¡Eso no es cierto!– Gritó Daisuke.

–Ahora lo entiendo…– Dijo Iori –Ese Wormmon era un impostor; estaba hecho con una aguja de control– Miró a Ken molesto –¿Acaso era para Armadillomon ni ninguno de nuestros Digimon pudiera Digievolucionar al nivel campeón?– Iori apretó sus puños y Alegó –¡Y eso también explica, el porque solo tú, conocías el camino hasta aquí!

–¡Tú también Iori!– Reprochó el castaño marrón mirando al más pequeño del grupo.

–¡Daisuke, por favor para!– Suplicó Hikari aturdida por la creciente del altercado.

–Hikari…– Murmuró mirándola y luego los miró a todos, sobre todo a Miyako – ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?– Extendió sus manos –Ichijouyi de ningún modo nos traicionaría– Se volteó hacia el responsable de toda esa discusión; el cual no había dicho nada todavía –¿Verdad que no, Ichijouyi? ¿Verdad que eres nuestro amigo?

Ken no articulo palabra ni ruido alguno. Se quedó sentado en el mismo lugar, sin el valor de alzar la vista para verlos.

–¿Ichijouyi?– Replicó Daisuke desconcertado, pero aun sonriendo, esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero esta nunca llegó.

–Atrévete a negar todo esto– Amenazó Takeru con desdén.

El castaño de los googles ignoró el comentario del rubio y acercándose a Ken, buscó su rostro, dirigiéndole una preciosa sonrisa.

–Solo tienes que decir que no es cierto– Su voz sonó clara y llena de confianza.

Los otros cuatro niños elegidos fijaron su vista en aquella escena. En aquellos dos chicos.

Ken al fin comenzó a alzar la vista lentamente, pero en cuanto se encontró con el rostro de Motomiya, la apartó de inmediato.

–I…chi…jouyi…– La voz del chico sonó trémula.

De improviso se escuchó una risa.

–Al fin acabaré con ustedes niños elegidos.

–¡Arukenimon!– Se levantó Ken ignorando a Daisuke que estaba aun esperando su respuesta y todos los demás voltearon a ver a la aludida.

–Ken Ichijouyi– Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente –Casi se me olvida agradecerte el que los hayas traído hasta aquí.

Todos se sintieron traicionados al escuchar eso. Takeru, Iori y Miyako ya habían dudado de Ken, pero la culpa que aun quedaba al aire, ahora estaba confirmada por la misma Arukenimon.

–¡Entonces era cierto!– Gritó Takeru furioso.

–Cumple tu promesa y deja libre a Wormmon– Dijo Ken inclinando su cara, ocultando bajo su cabello lo mal que se sentía por lo que estaba pasando.

Ella se rió.

–Fuiste muy útil… y muy tonto si creíste que cumpliría esa promesa.

Ken sintió miedo.

–Ahora todos morirán aquí y tu amiguito no será excluido.

–¡Pero tú dijiste…!

–¡Esto es un error!– Gritó Daisuke, desesperado, llamando la atención de todos. Miró a Ken y dijo con voz lastimera– Defiéndete Ichijouyi ¡Niégalo todo!

Hasta Arukenimon prestó atención; le pareció divertida toda esa escena.

–Si lo niegas… te creeré.

Takeru apretó sus puños y sus ojos temblaron, ya no aguantaba ver a Daisuke así; suplicar por una mentira. Hikari bajó la vista entristecida. Miyako sostuvo a Iori de los hombros y sus ojos temblaron al escuchar el tono de las palabras de Daisuke.

Ken se vio obligado a hablar.

–Daisuke yo…– Pero su voz se cortó. Las palabras del chico de los emblemas del valor y la amistad lo habían hecho estremecerse. No sabía como comenzar a explicar la razón de su traición.

–¡Niégalo! ¡Yo quiero creerte!– Suplicó desesperado.

Ken no podía negar nada y tampoco se sentía capaz de justificar su comportamiento, a cada segundo su desesperación crecía al no encontrar forma de decirle a Daisuke lo que había pasado…

"No…– Pensó, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –…No tengo excusa, los traicioné… te traicioné Daisuke…"–Lo siento…– Dijo al fin, mientras que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos –¡Lo siento! Perdónenme por lo que hice… ¡Perdóname Daisuke!– Gritó acongojado.

Al escuchar sus disculpas Daisuke sintió que su corazón se contraía, como si algo lo apretara. Una pena inimaginable lo estaba aplastando.

–Creí en ti…– Murmuró con voz trémula –Creía en ti… – Pero no continuo.

Ken alzó su vista, aun derramando lágrimas. Se encontró con el rostro del otro chico y lo que vio casi lo destruyó. Aquel chico alegre, optimista y amable, lo estaba mirando con odio y con rencor.

–Dai…suke…– Murmuró atónito. No podía ser. Aquel chico que lo estaba mirando así, no podía ser Daisuke. No podía ser que Daisuke lo odiara.

Se volteó dándole la espalda a Ken y caminó mirando a Arukenimon, la cual, lo miraba con higa. Mientras los demás niños se quedaban a la expectativa.

–¿Vas a matarnos?– Preguntó.

Todos se aturdieron, al escuchar su pregunta, pero sobre todo Ken y Takeru.

–¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?– Preguntó enseguida.

–¿Por qué tan ansioso?– Sonrió con tono burlón. Y Daisuke le devolvió una sonrisa amarga.

–Mientras más rápido mejor– Contestó.

Takeru se desespero al escuchar eso y corrió hacia él, tomándolo del brazo.

–¡Daisuke…!– Exclamó, pero no pudo articular nada más al ver su rostro triste.

–Tenías razón Takeru…– Dijo el chico mirándolo y luego dirigiéndose a los demás con una sonrisa triste –Todos… tenían razón…

Los ojos de Takeru se abrieron de par en par, atónitos ante lo que estaban presenciando... Daisuke, por primera vez… estaba derramando lágrimas.

–Fui un tonto… me siento tan ridículo…– Dijo el castaño marrón con tristeza pasando su mano por sus ojos en un intento inútil de parar sus lágrimas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos. Daisuke Motomiya, el que siempre sonreía, el que nunca se rendía: Estaba llorando. Y Miyako, su amiga más cercana también derramó lágrimas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo su amigo…

–¡Ken!– Se escuchó de pronto. Y El chico del emblema de la bondad volteó a todos lados.

–¡Wormmon! –Gritó con alegría cuando alzó la mirada y vio a su amigo; parado en la orilla del piso superior destruido, del que cayeran horas antes.

–¡Qué!– Exclamó Arukenimon sorprendida.

–¡Hazme digievolucionar!– Pidió Wormmon saltando hasta Ken. El chico no dudó y sacó su digivice...

–¡No se los permitiré!– Gritó la malvada mujer demandando a los Gargomon que atacaran. Pero Stingmon atacó con su aguijón destruyéndolos a todos.

–¡Daisuke!– Gritó Veemon llegando seguido de los demás Digimon.

–Son nuestros amigos– Gritó alegremente Iori.

Arukenimon rabió.

–¡Maldición!– Alzó sus manos y dos Devidramon llegaron tras ella desde la oscuridad.

–¡Digievoluciona!– Gritaron todos apareciendo: Halsemon, Digmon, Pegasusmon y Nefertimon… Y la batalla dio inicio.

Veemon llegó al pie de Daisuke quien no había dicho nada ni se había movido.

–Daisuke, ¿Qué esperas? Hazme digievolucionar.

El chico sacó su Digivice y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–El digiegg del valor… y el de la amistad… no volverán a salir de aquí.

Veemon se extrañó, el tono de su amigo sonaba extraño.

–¿Qué dices Daisuke? ¿Por qué?

Los Devidramon azotaron a Nefertimon y a Pegasusmon cuando trataban de inmovilizarlos con "el hilo mágico".

–¡Oh, no!– Se preocupó Hikari –¡Tailmon!

Ambos dueños de los Digimon fueron a auxiliarlos.

–Son de un nivel muy alto… y la oscuridad los rodea…– Dijo Tailmon frustrada.

–Lo siento Takeru– Se disculpó Patamon en los brazos del chico.

"¿Un nivel mas alto?"– Se preguntó el rubio.

Ken no había dejado de ver a Daisuke que continuaba parado sin hacer nada. De pronto vio como un Devidramon lanzaba un ataque contra él.

–¡Daisuke!– Gritó Takeru al ver la escena también.

Ken llamó a Stingmon. Veemon inútilmente trató de proteger a su compañero. Stingmon tomó a ambos apartándolos del peligro. Ken, sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al castaño.

–Daisuke ¿Estas bien?

Pero Dai, desvió su vista, y este gesto hizo que Ken se detuviera en su intento. Los cuatro se quedaron así. Veemon y Stigmon en la incertidumbre. El castaño en el suelo y el peliazul a tres pasos de él; de pie; mirándolo en total silencio, mientras que la batalla continuaba.

Halsemon fue derivado, volviendo a ser Hawkmon. Takeru apretó sus puños con frustración. Si no hacían algo, todos iban a morir.

–¡Daisuke, Ichijouyi!

Ken reaccionó volteándolo a ver.

–¡Realicen la evolución D.N.A!– Hikari volteó a ver a Takeru cuando decía esto.

Ken miró a Stigmon y éste recordó lo que su amigo le había pedido.

_No vuelvas a hacer la Digievolución D.N.A…_

"Lo haremos"– Le comunicó Ken con la mirada.

–De acuerdo…

–No quiero– Se escuchó la voz de Daisuke y todos se sorprendieron por su negativa.

–Pero Daisuke…– Dijo Takeru alarmado.

–¡No quiero!– Replicó el chico castaño con aflicción –Nunca más… sincronizaré mi corazón con él…

Ken sintió un tremendo shock. La digievolución D.N.A no sólo era la unión de los Digimon, sino también la de los dos niños elegidos. Daisuke lo estaba rechazando.

–Daisuke por favor– Rogó Iori mientras veía como Digmon recibía una paliza.

–Aunque quisiera… ¡No podría hacerlo!– Dijo mirando a Ken con lágrimas en los ojos– No podré hacerlo porque mi corazón… Está roto.

–Daisuke…– Balbuceó Ken y al contemplar su rostro creyó sentir en su propio ser el dolor y la tristeza de Motomiya. Sintió la magnitud de la herida que le había provocado su traición, como si fuera su propio corazón el que tuviera esa pena; no podía explicarlo. Sus lágrimas brotaron de nuevo, sus propias lágrimas le reprochaban haberle provocado ese dolor…

Takeru observaba aquella escena también y se percataba de los sentimientos de ambos. Los dos chicos estaban tan cerca, pero Daisuke ya no confiaba en Ken. Y el vínculo que sentía con Ken Ichijouyi, del que felizmente le había hablado a él, esa mañana se había roto y no sólo eso se había roto. Si no también aquellos dos corazones. La traición de Ken Ichijouyi había dejado totalmente herido y decepcionado al corazón de Daisuke y el arrepentimiento y la culpa estaban destrozando al de Ken. El temor de Takeru se había vuelto realidad…

_Si todo esto fuera una mentira de Ken Ichijouyi, Daisuke sufriría mucho_

Takeru quería llorar, pero no podía… y un instante después de mirar de nuevo a los dos, lo comprendió. Comprendió que su corazón también estaba roto, pero este ya se había roto desde antes y esa sensación de llorar la sentía porque, ver el rostro del chico que tanto quería, lleno de ese dolor casi hacia polvo al suyo.

CONTINUARÁ…

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Hasta aquí… llega este capítulo, solo por favor no me vayan a matar antes de terminar con este fanfic. Este capítulo es el resultado de escuchar toda la semana el Op de Digimon 02 (Target) y el de Frontier (FIRE!)… u.u… vaya…, si ambos Op son de lo más optimistas, pero a la hora de escribir estuve escuchando la canción _Y todo queda en nada_ de Ricky Martin y _Antes_ de Obi Bermudez… milagro que no lloré escribiendo el capítulo con semejante inspiración.

T,T Solo tengo tres reviews… por favor si leen no se guarden sus cometarios así sea para mandarme "por allá", pero su opinión me es muy importante,

(_Mish1_) Hola, Mish, gracias por leer, espero que no sea la última vez que te vea por aquí. Disculpa la tardanza para actualizar.

(_Ruri-Sakuma_) Hola Ruri-chan, disculpa la demora, pero como ya viste este capítulo te lo dedico a ti por todo tu apoyo y ser de mis lectoras más asiduas. Espero que te guste el capítulo y no me quieras matar después de esto , Sorry! Era necesario para la trama del fic. Y disculpa por tardar en actualizar de nuevo lo que pasa es que esperaba unos pocos más de cometarios, pero creo que me estoy quedando sin lectores y eso me pone un poco triste. ¡Necesito publicidad! Pero bueno, échale ganas con tu fic! Y ya sabes que espero tus comentarios aunque sea para matarme. XDD Mata ne Ruri-chan!

(_Lili-edel_) Hola, Nee-chan! Gracias, mil gracias por leer los capítulos y por darme tu opinión, perdona si soy tan necia a veces jejeje, pero sabes que esa es una parte "muy especial de mi". Sip, ya vez, dejé solos a esos niños solo para profundizar más en los sentimientos de Dai-kun por Ken-kun. Y lo de "Separados" era más para describir la situación aunque pasó por mi cabeza ponerle "Solos", pero, nah! separados se escuchaba mejor. Y sobre Takeru, últimamente me ha salido mucho cariño por él y ya sabes que entre más los quiero más mal los trato, esa escena de tensión me quedó perfecta jajaja, uy que altanera me oí; la idea era hacerles pasar un mal rato y pues lo logré, pero sobre todo para Takeru; y Ken, pues aun anda medio confundido pero ¿Tú que puedes pensar que significó su actitud…? ¡Exacto! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, ni no pues… ya me querrás matar después.

Eso es todo…

Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios

¡Por favor!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess"

Sayounara!

13


	8. Lágrimas

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Lágrimas.**

"¿Por qué…?" "¿…Qué es esto?" "¿Por qué estoy llorando…?"–Se cuestionaba Ken mirando sus lágrimas en sus manos, pues se pasaba las manos por sus ojos tratando de secar aquel líquido salado, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía detenerlo. Miró a Daisuke a unos cuantos pasos de él y el desconsuelo del chico castaño lo hacia deshacerse en lágrimas también a él, era como un reflejo. Sintió deseos de consolar su dolor, ¿Quería consolarlo…? Talvez… para detener así su propio llanto… pero no podía moverse de donde estaba, era como si se hubiera edificado un muro entre ellos, la cual aunque no la podía ver, no le permitía acercarse… en realidad era una ansiedad terrible, por no saber qué hacer o que decir para reparar aquel daño, esa herida, de la que salían lágrimas… así como de una herida corporal salía sangre, de una herida en el corazón salían lágrimas, la sangre del alma… pero ¿Acaso podría reparar ese daño? Se sentía impotente, a pesar de que había sido él, el que le había causado ese daño no tenía idea alguna de cómo curarlo… Se dejó caer, de rodillas frustrado…

–Daisuke…– Balbuceó –Daisuke… ¡Daisuke!– Lo llamó como si de ello dependiera su vida.

El nombrado lo miró otra vez con sus ojos que brillaban como dos cristales frágiles y observó que el peliazul, estaba golpeando el piso con una mano. Se veía tan desesperado como él.

–¿Por qué nos mentiste…? ¿Por qué me engañaste?

–Tuve que hacerlo…– Contestó casi inaudible –Si no lo hacia, ella mataría a Wormmon…

–¿Por que no nos dijiste nada? ¿Ibas a entregarnos a ella?

–No…– Contestó Ken aturdido por aquel reproche.

–¿El que te querías unir a nosotros fue solo una vil mentira? –Dejó caer Daisuke mirándolo con verdadero rencor.

–No…

–¡¿Por qué no lo aceptas! –Replicó furioso y con tono lastimero– Si no fuera por todo este teatro ¡Nunca te habrías unido a nosotros!

–¡NO!

Negó Ken consternado, pero sin saber como desmentir aquellos reproches de Motomiya. ¿Era cierto que nunca se habría unido a ellos? No lo sabía, lo único que recordaba era que había intentado mantenerse lejos de ellos, porque no podía confiar en sí mismo. No podía confiar en que no volvería a lastimar a alguien y lo peor de todo era que su más grande terror se había vuelto realidad. Lo había herido a ÉL, a pesar de que había descubierto cuan importante era para sí mismo… ¿Pero qué era todo eso? ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos? ¿Era amistad? ¿Sólo eso era? Buscaba inútilmente una forma de decirle a Daisuke lo que sentía, pero no sabía como y eso le llenaba de una gran desesperación, su amistad, o fuera lo que fuera ese vinculo entre ellos… se estaba haciendo trizas, y el no encontraba ninguna forma de evitar que se acabara de destruir…

Takeru, Miyako y los demás escuchaban esa conversación sin dejar de percatar lo mucho que lastimaba a ambos.

De pronto el techo estalló y todos gritaron. Arukenimon se cubrió con sus brazos, el polvo cegó por un momento también a los niños.

–¡Aullido de lobo!

Takeru reaccionó.

–¡Garurumon!

El aullido apenas y afectó al Devidramon que ya iba sobre los niños, los cuales con lo distraídos que estaban no percataron.

Garurumon aterrizó entre Arukenimon y ellos.

–¿Se encuentran bien?

–Ah… casi– Contestó Hikari.

Arukenimon se burló.

–¿Un Garurumon? Tú no podrás contra mis poderosos y oscuros Devidramon.

–Claro que no, pero si podré detenerte– El lobo de rayas azules dio un magnífico salto hacia la superficie alta sobre de aquel pequeño cuarto, logrando derribarlo, el techo se derrumbó sobre dos de los Devidramones. Los niños cerraron los ojos, los escombros estaban por darles a ellos también, pero nada pasó, cuando Iori alzó la vista miró a Kabuterimon cubrirlos.

–¡Es el Kabuterimon de Izzy!– Exclamó el pequeño.

–Deprisa chicos suban sobre mí– Exclamó el enorme insecto y los chicos así lo hicieron.

Takeru levantó a Daisuke y casi lo obligó a abordar las espaldas de Kabuterimon, al chico no parecía importarle huir de ahí, él sólo quería terminar la plática con Ken. Hikari se atrevió a alentar a Ken a ir con ellos, Takeru e Iori habrían puesto miles de objeciones, pero no había tiempo para ello. Stingmon ayudó a Agumon y a Garurumon a destruir aquella rara mansión dejando atrapados bajó sus escombros a Arukenimon y a los terribles Devidramon.

–¿Cómo sabían que estábamos ahí?– Preguntó Hikari a Kabuterimon.

–Izzy los localizó en el mapa del Digimundo. Taichi y los demás estaban preocupados por ustedes.

Ken iba al lado de Hikari, silencioso, hubiera querido desaparecer de ahí de haber sido posible. Mientras que Daisuke lo miraba fijamente, recordando lo que le había dicho.

–Los llevaré a un punto donde puedan abandonar al Digimundo– Dijo Kabuterimon.

–¿Qué pasará con Agumon y Garurumon?

–Ellos estarán bien.

–Si– Asintieron todos, menos Ken y Daisuke.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar conocido, donde podían abrir una puerta. Kabuterimon los dejó y se fue.

–Gracias por todo Kabuterimon– Dijeron todos despidiéndolo al aire.

Ken miró a Stingmon en el aire y se volvió hacia los cinco. No sabía que decir, pero lo intentó…

–Yo… lo que pasó…

–Nos traicionaste…– Dijo Iori, observándolo con disgustó y Takeru también, pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada más, aparentemente no había más que discutir.

–Ken-kun…–Balbuceó Miyako mirándolo.

–¡No lo hizo a propósito!– Se escuchó la voz de Stingmon, quien se interpuso entre su amigo y los demás niños elegidos, transformándose en Wormmon– Arukenimon me atrapó y obligó a Ken a seguir sus órdenes. ¡La culpa es mía! ¡No culpen a Ken, él sólo quería salvarme…!– Suplicó desesperadamente.

–Wornmmon…– Murmuró Ken sorprendido.

–Diles lo que pasó, Ken– Le dijo Wormmon, volteándose hacia él.

Veemon intervino.

–¡Es cierto!– Se volteó hacia ellos poniéndose de lado de Wormmon –Wormmon nos lo contó todo. Y yo le creo– Confirmó, pero ninguno de los demás Digimon dijo algo.

–Tal vez sea cierto– Habló Iori de nuevo, antes que todos, pero mirándolos (a Ken y a Wormmon) con reproche –Pero esto no hubiera pasado de habérnoslo dicho.

Daisuke se sorprendió mirando al pequeño de cabellos castaños.

–Estuvimos muy cerca, Ken Ichijouyi– Comenzó Takeru –Hoy Arukenimon estuvo apunto de matarnos.

–Eso…, lo sé…– Dijo lentamente frunciendo el ceño y cabizbajo, asumiendo la culpa.

–¡Pero Arukenimon lo amenazó con hablar!– Replicó el compañero de Ken.

–Pues guardar silencio, no mejoró la situación ¿oh, si?– Comentó Takeru con algo de ironía– Supongo que te prometió liberar a Wormmon a cambio de nosotros…

Ken lo miró.

–¿Qué te hizo pensar que Arukenimon cumpliría con la otra parte del trato?–Recriminó Takeru Takaishi con tono despectivo –¡No puedo creer que cometieras esa tontería, poniendo de por medio la vida de todos nosotros y tu propia vida!

–Si lo que quieres es comprensión, _los comprendo_– Dijo Iori con tono grave –Pero no los perdono– Concluyó y se dio vuelta.

Ken miró a Miyako y a Hikari quienes sólo bajaron la vista sin decir nada. Por consiguiente el también la bajó, no se atrevió a mirar a Daisuke, desde un principio había sabido que todo terminaría así, sabia que no lo perdonarían cuando se enteraran de la farsa, ya estaba resignado.

–No volveré a atravesarme en su camino…– Estaba por irse cuando…

–Espera.

Takeru, Miyako y Hikari miraron a Daisuke, quien no había vuelto a decir nada desde hacía rato.

–Daisuke…– Se alarmó Takeru.

El aludido miró al peliazul con el rostro compasivo, y el rencor que antes estuviera reflejado en sus ojos había desaparecido. Ken lo miró atónito.

–Quiero decirte algo…– Agregó a sus palabras –Antes de que te vayas.

Miyako miró fijamente a su amigo recordando lo dolido que estaba antes.

–¡¿Todavía quieres hablar con él!– Reclamó Takeru molesto, sin molestarse en ocultarlo –¡Nos traicionó! ¡No hay más que hablar!

–¡Lo hizo por Wormmon!– Le gritó Daisuke, llamando no solo la atención de Takeru, sino también de Miyako, Hikari y de Iori que a pesar de lo lejos que estaba escuchó –¿Qué pasa con todos ustedes? Ichijouyi cometió un error– Bajó la vista con dolor –Es verdad, pero… yo también lo hubiera hecho todo por un amigo– Dijo el chico de los emblemas del valor y de la amistad.

Iori miró a Daisuke y bajó la vista, Armadillomon lo contempló. Miyako y Hikari estaban sorprendidas, no había duda alguna, Daisuke era el representante de la amistad.

Daisuke contempló a Miyako un instante y luego desvió su vista y caminó hacia el lago, que estaba cerca de ahí, Ken dudó, pero fue tras él y Wormmon y Veemon fueron tras ellos. Inoue casi pudo suponer lo que pasaría y eso le hizo sentirse triste.

–Vamonos– Dijo Miyako rompiendo el silencio.

Pero Takeru seguía parado en el mismo lugar desde que Motomiya le gritara los motivos de Ken para su traición.

–¿Takeru…?– Lo alcanzó Patamon y se fijó que el rubio no apartaba la mirada de Daisuke y de Ken Ichijouyi a lo lejos.

–¿Takeru?– Esta vez fue Hikari quien lo llamó.

–Adelántense– Balbuceó –Yo esperaré a Daisuke…– Concluyó con voz lánguida.

–Pero…– Vaciló Miyako.

Hikari lo comprendió, si es que Daisuke estaba dispuesto a hablar con Ken, Takeru quería ser el primero en conocer el desenlace de esa plática. Hikari sintió mucha pena por Takeru, ella mejor que nadie sabía que el rubio había sufrido mucho el día de hoy y que ahora mismo además de esperar a Daisuke quería estar solo un momento, por lo que la Yagami puso una mano en el hombro de Miyako y sonriéndole un poco la convenció de que dejaran a Takeru sólo.

Iori se dio cuenta de que sólo Miyako y Hikari regresaban y que Takeru se había quedado ahí.

00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000

Ya eran casi las 7:30 de la tarde. La oscuridad de la noche estaba presente en el Digimundo y tan solo dos chicos y dos Digimon caminaban al lado de las tranquilas aguas del lago, Ken trataba hasta de no respirar para no romper ese silencio, estaba deseando que esa caminata no acabara y no tuviera que enfrentar fuera lo que fuera que Daisuke tuviera que decirle; ya no quería molestarlo más, sentía que no merecía la compasión ni el perdón de nadie, pero aun así, Daisuke lo había defendido de nuevo, ante los demás…

"¿Por qué lo haces Daisuke? ¿Por qué?"– Pensó, preguntándole a sus espaldas, mientras lo miraba caminar delante de él.

–Veemon, Wormmon– Ken brincó al escuchar a Daisuke decir eso –¿Podrían esperarnos un momento?– Pidió Motomiya.

Tanto su compañero como el de Ken se detuvieron permitiendo que sus amigos continuaran solos. Al llegar a donde terminaba el lago, Daisuke se detuvo y Ken por consiguiente; quedando los dos frente a frente.

–Ichijouyi…

–Ya no me defiendas…– Le interrumpió Ken bajando la cara y sacudiendo su cabeza –Ya no quiero causarte más problemas. No voy a pedirte perdón porque no merezco que me perdones…

El otro se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

–Yo los traicioné, te atraicioné Daisuke…

–Pero estas arrepentido– Aclaró.

–…–Ken alzó su vista, mirando el rostro de Daisuke el cual le sonreía.

–No querías hacerlo… tus lágrimas me lo dijeron.

–Yo…– Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Llorabas por que estas arrepentido, ¿no?

–No…

–¿No?– Se desconcertó Dai.

–Lloraba por que te lastimé… no podía soportar verte llorar… a ti…– Soltó Ken casi de manera involuntaria, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho calló de súbito y su rostro se puso totalmente rojo.

Daisuke lo contempló y lo miró con seriedad.

–¿Qué sientes por mi… Ichijouyi?

Ken abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y la voz se le fue. Todo el día había estado dando vueltas en esa misma pregunta y aun no conocía la respuesta…

–Por favor… Ichijouyi… contéstame…– Exigió Dai con tranquilidad y firmeza; mirándolo a los ojos.

–¿Qué… quieres… que te… diga…?– Titubeó Ken.

Dai bajó un poco la vista, apretó sus puños y como si hubiera decidido algo, lo volvió a ver, más firme que nunca.

–Ichijouyi… no,– Se corrigió –…Ken– El nombrado se sorprendió.

Daisuke continuó sin apartar sus castaños ojos de él…

–Tú me gustas mucho– Confesó, al fin.

Ken ahora si estaba más que sorprendido. Daisuke Motomiya, le acababa de confesar que él… le gustaba… ¿Cómo era eso posible…?

–¿Qué… dijiste?– Replicó con voz lánguida y completamente sorprendido, ¡no podía ser, aunque… ahora que lo pensaba, ya podía comprender su comportamiento para con él. ¿Por qué no había querido darse cuenta?… sus labios se movieron con dificultad y continuó: –¿Cómo? Pero eso es…

–¿Imposible?– Se adelantó Daisuke –No es imposible, Ken. Al principio no me di cuenta…– Dijo cerrando los ojos y con seriedad –¡Pero ahora estoy totalmente seguro!– Sonrió poniendo su mano en su pecho y abriendo sus ojos –Cuando ocurrió la digievolución D.N.A lo comprendí; nuestros corazones se unieron... ¡Se sincronizaron!– Abrió los ojos mirándolo intensamente, mientras que Ken lo miraba con perplejidad– Estoy seguro de que tu también sientes lo mismo ¡La prueba es la evolución D.N.A…! –Dijo con felicidad y extendió su mano para tomar la de Ken, pero el peliazul retrocedió. Este acto no se lo esperaba Daisuke y su rostro se desanimó.

–¿Ken?

–No, sé… de qué hablas– Balbuceó Ken pasmado –Todo eso que dices… no tiene sentido… es… absurdo.

Daisuke sintió miedo.

–¡No es absurdo…!– Replicó, pero Ken lo interrumpió.

–¡Te digo que no puede ser! ¡No puedes sentir eso por mi…!– Titubeó –¡Somos dos chicos…!– Le contestó con desasosiego.

Daisuke comenzó a sentir un nuevo dolor recorrer su pecho, pero este era más intenso que el que había sentido, cuando se enteró de la traición de Ken.

–¡Eso no importa!– Gritó.

–¡La digievolución D.N.A no prueba nada!– Gritó Ken aun más desesperado y cerrando sus ojos –¡Yo no siento, nada por ti!– Concluyó y echó a correr.

Los Digimon miraron la escena.

–¡Ken! –Gritó Wormmon yendo tras su compañero.

–¡No me importa que seas un chico, Ken! –Le gritó Daisuke con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –¡Yo te quiero!

–¡Daisuke!– Llegó Veemon al pie de él muy preocupado –¿Estas bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

–No estoy bien…– Balbuceó Dai con voz apenas audible –Ichijouyi… no me quiere– Se agachó abrazándose así mismo y luego mirando a su digicompañero lo tomó de los hombros –Ahora… sólo te tengo a ti Veemon– Murmuró con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas.

–Eso no es cierto, Daisuke– Se apresuró a contestar Veemon preocupado por el estado de su amigo –Tienes a Hikari, a Iori, a Miyako… a Takeru y a los demás Digimon, todos somos tus amigos.

Daisuke sonrió de nuevo y abrazó a su amigo.

–Gracias… ya sé que los tengo a todos ustedes…– Hizo una pausa, sintiendo como sus lágrimas escurrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, convirtiéndose en hielos con el frió de la tarde –…Y perdóname por decir esto– Reanudó –Pero, eso… ya no me basta.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Más tarde… en Japón…

Ken Ichijouyi permanecía sentado frente al monitor de su computadora, estaba agachado; apoyando su antebrazo en el teclado. Recordó lo ocurrido y apoyó su frente en su brazo…

_¡No me importa que seas un chico, Ken! ¡Yo te quiero!_

–No puede ser Daisuke…– Murmuró casi para si mismo cerrando sus ojos –No puede ser– Reiteró Apretando sus parpados.

Wormmon estaba tras él, en el suelo y lo miró con tristeza.

"Ken… "

Los dos se quedaron quietos y en silencio en la habitación del niño genio mientras que en reloj casi marcaba las 9:00 de la noche.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 8… ¡Que día! ¿No? uno que nunca olvidaran estos niños… antes de responder a sus reviews, solo les quiero pedir que ¡por favor no me vayan a matar!

Sus Reviews!

(_Sara_) No te creas Sara yo también sufrí cuando escribí el capítulo yo también quiero mucho a Ken-kun, pero la verdad tenía que salir a la luz. Ops! Perdón por lo de los exámenes, espero que hayas salido muy bien, Ken está pasando por un examen también, pero de lealtad. Y pues el Angust va a continuar por un rato, solo trataré de meter uno que otro detalle de humor para no sufrir tanto. Espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Gracias por el Review.

(_Mish1_) Hola! Que gusto leerte de nuevo. Y ni modo este capítulo también fue triste el solo título lo dice. Espero no me quieras matar por causarle tanto dolor a mis niños lindos. Gracias por leer. Te cuidas.

(_Ruri-Sakuma_) Hi! No sabes que alagada me siento de que Gracias al fic te comenzara a gustar en DaixKen, jejejeje eso significa que no soy tan mala en esto, tengo pensado hacer un TakexKen después de este, pero quien sabe si quede, en fic, Gracias por ser mi lectora asidua, un millón de gracias por el apoyo Ruri-chan y que bueno que no me quieras matar, pero seguro que en este si Xx. Pues Yo también lloré aquí, pero las cosas ya mejoraran, después… ahorita no sé n.nU. Y sobre los reviews, pues ya lo estoy superando de cualquier modo me gusta mucho escribir esto y con tu apoyo yo seguiré. Te cuidas!

_(liliedel_) Bua! No! como crees que lo disfrute, si me sentí muy mal después, de escribirlo, pero era necesario, bueno ¬¬ al menos alguien lo disfrutó. No te preocupes por Dai-kun, ya sabes que él es fuerte y si algo sale mal lo supera, por sabes que esa es la razón por la que me encanta este personaje. Y Ken, es muuuy drastico, pero ya hayará una forma de solucionar esto. Gracias por leer Nee-chan. Y espero que disfrutes este capítulo tambien.

Gracias por leer y luego nos vemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

Sayonara!

12


	9. Apariencias

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

Notas de la Autora: Hola, hola, pues aquí un capítulo más de CORAZONES SINCRÓNIZADOS jejeje y como ya me cansé de la otra forma ahora voy a responder los reviews al principio Ok? Ahí van:

**Mish1**: Gracias, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Mish, ¿En serio crees que quedó bien? Haber que opinas de este capítulo. Salu2!

**Ruri-Sakuma**: Hola Ruri-chan perdón por hacerte llorar, yo también lloré y mi Nee-chan insiste en que disfruto esto T,T pues no… así tiene que ser, así va el fic, pero a veces no lo disfruto y que bueno que me confirmes que no vas a matarme jeje Yo también he leído un solo TakeruxKen en toda la sección de Digimon del FF (punto) Net. No creo ser la mejor en esto, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras eso me levanta mucho el ego XD XD. Pues yo conozco a varios que les gusta el DaixKen, pero nunca leen mi fic, pero total. Y no te preocupes por escribir tanto, me encanta leer tus reviews. Hasta pronto Ruri-chan. Salu2!

**Sara**: Al ponerme en los zapatos de Dai-kun sentí muy feo que Ken me dijera que no sentía nada por mi T,T, pues aquí dejo un paréntesis antes de comenzar a arreglar el problema de estos dos chicos y pues eso es cierto si en el fic no sufrieran, todo sería hiper-empalagoso, pero bueno tampoco van a ser infelices por todo el resto del fic aunque si mucho, pues es un Angust. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo Sara y veré si puedo hacer ese fic aunque conociéndome seguro que sin darme cuenta lo convierto en otro TakexKenxDai jajajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo. Te cuidas!

**Liliedel**: Pues no lo niego todos los personajes que tomo en un fic Angust se vuelven mis victimas. Y si! Estas siendo muy extrema. Pero ya lo dijiste la vida no es de color de rosa. Me halaga que creas que la narración es buena, escucharte decir (bueno leerte decir eso) eso es mucho viniendo de ti XD. Ya verás que a Ken-kun le va a caer el 20 pero… bueno mejor no digo más ya lo verás y sobre Take-kun, pues haber que te parece su actitud y te voy a sorprender hermanita ya verás jajaja. Sigue leyendo y un millón de gracias por tu opinión.

**Youko Sakuma**: Konnichi wa Youko-san! ¿Viste mi comercialote? Jajajaja me alegra mucho leerte por aquí. El capítulo terminó ahí, pero pues aquí ya está la continuación ¿Terminarán juntos…? Eso espero, aunque a veces siento que este angust se me sale de control jajaja y Ken dijo eso porque estaba confundido y sigue confundido n.nU el chico nunca a había tenido amigos y que ahora le salga Dai con eso, es comprensible, bueno… desde mi punto de vista n.nU. ¿Te perdiste en la historia? ¿Fue por los Digimon? Tal vez a la hora de escribir doy por hecho que los lectores ya vieron la serie, supongo que puedo ser un poco más explicita la próxima vez. Muchas gracias por el Review, espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Salu2!

Muchas gracias por sus opiniones.

Ahora sin más preámbulo vayamos al fic…

**Capítulo 9: Apariencias.**

Amanecía un nuevo día y en la escuela elemental Odaiba…

–Buenos días.

–Buenos días– Respondió Hikari entrando al salón. Ya casi estaban todos presentes a excepción de Daisuke y Takeru. Hikari suspiró y tomó asiento, se preguntaba qué había pasado con sus dos amigos. Recordó que el día de ayer después de un rato de que Daisuke se había ido con Ken, habían recibido un mensaje en sus digicomputador que decía: "Regreso a Odaiba. Estoy bien, los veo mañana." Y cuando le había escrito a Takeru el había contestado: "Me vuelvo a Odaiba". Hikari estaba preocupada por la tardanza de sus amigos, ¿Qué pasaría ayer?

–Buenos días– Escuchó la voz de Takeru, el chico acababa de ingresar al salón y saludaba a algunos de sus compañeros.

–Takeru– Sonrió la chica de cabellos cafés y lacios.

–Hola Hikari– Respondió él llegando a la banca de su amiga y luego de eso los dos se quedaron callados.

–Mi mamá me regañó ayer, por llegar tarde– Reanudó Hikari.

–Mi mamá también estaba molesta– Contestó Takeru.

–¿A que hora llegaste?

–Como a las 9:00…–Respondió Takeru casi de forma automática.

–¿En serio? Yo llegué a las 8:00.

Los dos se quedaron callados y Takeru desvió su vista un poco hacia el asiento de Daisuke, vacío. A Hikari no le gustaba ese silencio.

–¿Qué pasa?– Preguntó preocupada.

–Nada, sólo pensaba… que día tan pesado el de ayer– Dijo con seriedad sin apartar la vista del pupitre de Motomiya, aunque su mirada era seria Hikari se podía dar cuenta que en realidad estaba triste.

–Buenos días– Entró el maestro saludando a todos.

Hikari y Takeru se voltearon a ver, algo sorprendidos ¿Daisuke no había llegado?

–Todos en sus lugares por favor– Todos acataron la orden y el profesor se sentó al escritorio cuando…

–Profesor, ¿Me permite pasar?

Todos voltearon y vieron a un chico de cabello castaño marrón, de camiseta de franjas azules, pantalón corto, chaleco café y de googles grandes y redondos en la cabeza.

–Puedes pasar Motomiya, pero tienes un retardo– Reprendió el maestro. Pero eso era lo último que le importaba a Daisuke; todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan, pasó al salón, se sentó en su lugar sin tener que hablar con Takeru y Hikari.

Las clases continuaron normales… hasta cierto punto. Y Takeru nunca apartó su vista de Daisuke, pues estaba seguro de que algo le pasaba, lo presentía. Sus compañeros le hablaban y él les contestaba con una sonrisa que al rubio se le hacía más fingida que de ganas. Incluso cuando Daisuke pasó al pizarrón notó algo diferente; lejos de lo que todos pudieran suponer, el chico no era tan malo en matemáticas, pero ese día no hizo ni el menor intento en resolver el ejercicio que le puso en profesor. Al frente Daisuke parecía pensar en todo, menos en matemáticas y cuando estaba por anotar algo en el pizarrón, el rubio se fijó que la mano en donde sostenía la tiza le tembló y luego de eso, Daisuke se giró y se disculpó con el maestro, diciendo que no podía resolver el ejercicio. Su disculpa fue tan inusual, ya que en otras circunstancias habría puesto miles de pretextos para explicar la razón por la que no podía resolver el ejercicio, pero ese día se quedó esperando la absolución del profesor de manera tranquila y hasta cierto punto pasiva. El profesor de matemáticas, tan confundido como todos, le permitió sentarse y prosiguió a resolver el ejercicio él mismo.

Después de las primeras clases, llegó la hora del receso y de la comida, pero Daisuke se quedó sentado y tan callado como nunca, que hasta sus amigos se confundieron por su extraña actitud. Takeru pensó que ese era el momento preciso para hablar con él.

–Oye Daisuke ¿Quieres jugar fútbol?– Sugirió uno de los chicos de pronto –Vamos a retar al grupo 2 ¿Vienes?

Daisuke los miró y estaba por rechazarlos cuando…

–Oye Daisuke…– Lo llamó Takeru.

–¡Por supuesto que si, vamos!– Respondió repentinamente, levantándose de su asiento y sonriendo.

Takeru se dio cuenta de que lo había hecho apropósito.

–¡Daisuke!– Lo volvió a llamar.

Él volteó.

–Hola, Takeru. ¿Quieres jugar?– Le ofreció.

–No, lo que yo quiero es…

–¡Qué lastima!– Apartó su vista de él –¡Vamos amigos!– Salió corriendo del salón antes que ellos, dejándolos muy confundidos. Takeru lo miró salir y luego regresó su vista a los otros, mirándolos con dureza. Ellos se estremecieron. Por lo general ese tipo de gesto nadie se lo conocía en la escuela. Los chicos salieron del salón en silencio, mientras que Takeru se quedó ahí parado, apretando sus puños. Hikari lo miró sin decir nada.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mientras tanto. En su salón Miyako se encontraba recostada en su pupitre, mirando por la ventana hacia el patio, donde apenas los chicos comenzaban a salir, pero en realidad no estaba mirando nada. Se sentía un poco deprimida, desde ayer que había visto la mirada de Daisuke, la que le dirigiera antes de irse con Ken. Miyako supo que algo iba a pasar, no estaba segura de que, pero esto la había puesto a pesar en muchas cosas, pero sobre todo no podía dejar de pensar en Daisuke. En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar seriamente en los sentimientos de su amigo. Ella también sentía algo por Ken Ichijouyi, pero hasta ahora se cuestionaba si esos sentimientos eran igual de fuertes que los de Daisuke. Cuando se enteraron de la traición de Ken ella se sintió mal, pero nada comparado con los sentimientos de su amigo, Daisuke en verdad sufrió mucho al enterarse. ¿Qué pasó entre Daisuke y Ken ayer? ¿Estaría bien Daisuke? Se preguntaba preocupada.

–Miyako– La llamaron sus amigas y ella se volteó.

Una de ellas le mostró su paquete con comida.

–Ya es hora de comer– Dijo sonriente –¿Vienes con nosotras?

Miyako sonrió.

–Si– Estaba por irse, cuando escuchó ruido en el patio. Volteó y miró que se estaba iniciando un partido. Se sorprendió cuando reconoció a Daisuke entre los jugadores, gritando y riendo escandalosamente, de hecho era la voz de él la que más se escuchaba.

–¿Dai-kun?

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Minutos después, en el patio. Hikari y Takeru veían el partido.

–Daisuke, nos está evitando– Murmuró el rubio cruzando los brazos.

–¿Por qué lo dices?– Cuestionó la chica de cabellos lacios y bonitos, volteando a ver al rubio.

–Mira– Dijo Takeru como única respuesta, indicándole el partido.

Hikari se puso a ver el juego y se percató de que los movimientos de Daisuke eran torpes y que sus pases y sus jugadas tenían muchas fallas. Y estaba riendo y gritando animadamente a pesar de que les aventajaban por un gol.

–Algo malo debió pasar ayer– A completó Takeru con el rostro serio. Pero Hikari se dio cuenta de que ese rostro solo remarcaba lo preocupado y triste que se hallaba el rubio. Takeru era muy bueno ocultando sus sentimientos si así lo quería y a diferencia de él, Daisuke era muy malo para ello. Pues estaba tratando de ocultar que algo le pasaba disfrazándose de sonrisas. Aunque Hikari tenía que admitir que Takeru conocía demasiado bien a Daisuke, pues a ella había logrado engañarla. Era obvio después de todo el rubio estaba muy interesado en él.

Daisuke falló al tratar de anotar un gol, pero se rió diciendo:

–¡La próxima vez estoy seguro de que lo anotaré!– Y lo dijo como si el hecho de haber fracasado en tres ocasiones le hiciera feliz o no significara nada. Sus compañeros estaban confundidos al igual que los del grupo contrincante.

–¡Dai-kun! ¡¿Qué rayos estas haciendo!– Se escuchó un gritó que llamó la atención de todos los presentes, sobre todo del nombrado, de Hikari y Takeru, pues conocían esa voz.

El aludido volteó y miró a la chica de cabellos lilas, quien lo miraba enojada.

–¡Esa ha sido la peor de las jugadas que te he visto hacer!– Gritó muy enojada, alzando los puños y dando un pisotón, mientras que sus amigas la miraban algo abochornadas por el espectáculo que estaba haciendo Inoue.

Daisuke se sintió avergonzado, pero gritó molesto.

–¡No es cierto! ¡Tú que sabes!

–Vamos Daisuke– Le habló uno de sus compañeros palmeándole la espalda.

–Claro– Contestó, pero un recuerdo lo asaltó de súbito.

_---No, sé… de que hablas, todo eso que dices… no tiene sentido es… absurdo---_

"No pienses en eso"– Se reprendió así mismo, apretando los parpados. El juego se reanudó y Daisuke obtuvo el balón, estaba tratando de concentrarse en el partido, pero…

_---¡No puedes sentir eso por mi…! ¡Somos dos chicos…!---_

–¡Daisuke!– Escuchó que alguien le gritaba, pero no pudo evitar que le arrebataran el balón de un deslice.

Takeru y Miyako se sorprendieron. El chico azotó en el suelo.

–¡Rayos!– Esta vez si se sintió frustrado. Se levantó enseguida y volvió al juego.

"¿Dai-kun, qué pasa?"– Pensó Miyako.

Uno de sus amigos recuperó el balón, pero estaba en una posición poco favorable, por lo que buscó apoyo de sus compañeros.

–¡Daisuke!– Le gritó mandándole el balón.

El chico corrió para alcanzarlo.

"Debo anotar, debo anotar"– Pensó, pero en ese momento…

_---¡La digievolución D.N.A no prueba nada! ¡Yo no siento, nada por ti!---_

Este duro recuerdo lo golpeó parando su carrera y abandonando la oportunidad, permitió que el balón saliera de la cancha y en ese instante el timbre sonó anunciando el fin del receso y por ende del partido. El equipo contrario festejó la victoria, si Daisuke hubiera anotado habrían quedado empatados. Takeru estaba confundido, ¿Por qué Daisuke había desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa?

Daisuke se quedó parado e inmóvil en el mismo lugar, perturbado por haber recordado todas las dolorosas palabras de Ken.

Miyako quería ir a verlo y hablar con él, pero sus amigas la jalaron para regresar a los salones.

–Daisuke, ¿Qué pasó?– Preguntaron sus compañeros, unos preocupados por la actitud del chico y otros molestos por la conclusión del partido.

–Lo siento…– Fue lo único que dijo con voz lánguida obligándose a no llorar.

–¡Daisuke!– Se acercó Takeru, preocupado y desconcertado –¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no anotaste? Lo habrías logrado.

Daisuke alzó la vista haciendo lo posible por no mirar a Takeru y sonrió de nuevo, pero con mayor dificultad.

–Voy a lavarme la cara, los veo en el salón– Corrió de ahí.

Hikari miró de lejos la escena y ver tan preocupado a Takeru por Daisuke sin molestarse en ocultarlo, la estaba haciendo sentir mal, por lo que decidió regresar al salón: sola.

Daisuke llegó corriendo al lavabo y abrió enseguida la llave del agua para echársela en la cara. El agua escurrió por su rostro simulando ser lágrimas. El chico se agachó hacia el lavabo y cerró sus ojos.

"No voy a llorar otra vez– Se recriminó –¡No lloraré!"

Se quedó parado, apoyándose del concreto del lavabo y apretando sus manos con fuerza.

Daisuke regresó al salón y luego de eso, las últimas clases transcurrieron tranquilas y al llegar las 2:00 de la tarde, la escuela terminó.

–Hasta el lunes– Se despidieron sonriendo a Daisuke sus amigos y el los despidió del mismo modo. Al chico le tocaba la limpieza del salón por lo que se quedaría. Miró a Takeru y a Hikari y la chica se dirigió a él.

–Siento lo del partido, Daisuke.

–No importa– Le sonrió; tal vez con la sonrisa más sincera que habia mostrado en todo ese día –Nos vemos el lunes.

–Ojalá termines pronto. Hasta luego– Se dio vuelta y Takeru fue con ella sin decir nada. Esto extrañó un poco a Hikari.

Daisuke se quedó solo en el salón. Suspiró y se dispuso a trabajar. Al chico al que le tocaba hacer la limpieza con él, había faltado, y aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera hecho un escándalo por no ser justo que él lo hiciera solo, ese día le resultaba lo mismo y mejor, ya que quería estar solo y no le importaba hacerlo todo con tal de estar ocupado y no pensar.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

En la puerta de la escuela, estaban parados: Hikari, Miyako, Iori y Takeru.

–Supongo que eso significa que hoy no iremos al Digimundo– Confirmó Hikari.

–Tal vez sea lo mejor– Agregó Takeru –Lo de ayer fue muy arriesgado– Trató de sonreír –¿Qué les parece si lo dejamos para el lunes?

Iori afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. Y Miyako intentó decir algo, pero no se atrevió.

–Entonces me voy– Dijo Hikari, sonriéndoles, pues todos estaban en exceso serios –Nos vemos el lunes.

Iori, Miyako y Takeru se echaron a andar por el otro lado, los tres juntos, después de todo los tres viven en el mismo edificio. Después de doblar la esquina, Takeru se detuvo.

–Perdón, tengo un asunto que arreglar, los veré luego– Se regresó corriendo a la esquina por la que acababan de doblar.

Miyako se quedó algo confundida. ¿Qué asunto tenía que arreglar Takeru?

–Que extraño que Dai-kun no haya querido ir al Digimundo– Habló Miyako después de un rato que Iori y ella reanudaran su camino sin el rubio– Estoy un poco preocupada por él, hoy lo vi jugar en un partido de fútbol y lo hizo muy mal, y es que él es bueno jugando por lo general.

Los dos llegaron al edificio y entraron.

–¿Qué le habrá pasado ayer…?– De súbito recordó todo lo ocurrido y sintió vergüenza consigo misma– Que tonta, el día de ayer fue terrible para Dai-kun…bueno, para todos, pero…– Se puso seria de nuevo– casi podría asegurar que el día de hoy, estaba aparentando que todo estaba bien… creo que estaba triste.

Los dos subieron al ascensor y cuando las puertas cerraron, Iori se volvió a la chica de lentes y habló:

–¿Tiene que ver con Ken Ichijouyi…?

–¿He…?– Se confundió la chica.

–La actitud de Daisuke tiene que ver con Ken Ichijouyi– Repitió con aire solemne– A él y a ti, les gusta Ken Ichijouyi ¿Verdad?

La perspicacia de Iori dejó a la chica atónita, y de pronto los colores se le subieron al rostro y no supo que decir.

–¿Qué… dices…?– Tartamudeó.

–Es cierto ¿no?– Entre cerró sus ojos– ¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? Soy un niño, pero no soy un tonto– Refutó el pequeño.

Miyako lo miró apenada y clavó su vista en el piso.

–Ah… este… ¿Y qué opinas?

–No tengo nada que opinar al respecto– Cerró sus ojos y dijo de forma ecuánime –Yo solo sé que Ken Ichijouyi ya nos ha causado suficientes problemas– Su voz alcanzó un tono solemne y hasta severo– Y no estoy de acuerdo en que sigamos creyendo en él.

–Pero…

–No importa lo que ustedes sientan por el– La interrumpió –Me atreví a creer en el por un momento y nos traicionó.

–Espera un momento Iori, no olvides que lo hizo para tratar de salvar a Wormmon– Dijo Miyako un tanto nerviosa.

–¿Hola? ¿Me escuchas Miyako?– Reclamó Iori con un gesto casi sarcástico –Arukenimon estuvo cerca de matarnos ayer por su culpa– Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el niño bajó y se volvió para ver a su amiga de nuevo –Debió decirnos la verdad– Concluyó y las puertas se cerraron.

Miyako se quedó sola en el ascensor, todavía sorprendida por la forma de hablar de Iori. Cuando se recuperó de la impresión suspiró cerrando los ojos y poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

–Ay… esto se ve mal– Se recargó de la pared del ascensor, preocupada y decepcionada– Seguramente Takeru tampoco querrá que Ken-kun vuelva a unirse a nosotros el lunes…

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Este capítulo lo escribí en un rato de total inspiración, pues generalmente tengo que escribirlo primero a mano, pero este salió directito de mi cabeza a la PC nn. Y a mi me gustó como quedó, no sé a ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció Iori? O.o hasta yo me sorprendo con él, pero asi es Iori o se me pasó la mano XD, espero que no.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden "La legendaria swordgirl princess".

Sayounara!

12


	10. Sentimientos

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

Notas de la autora: uh, oh… creo que van a haber problemas…

_Yami Hisaki: XD estas muerta Jajajaja._

¬¬U Gracias "tú, siempre" me levantas el animo, pero bueno, antes de aceptar mi sentencia mejor respondo los reviews que como siempre me hace muy feliz leer.

**Youko Sakuma**: Hola Youko-san… Me alegró mucho ver tu review casi enseguida de colocar el capítulo 9. Y sobre los digimons, deja te explico por que más adelante los voy a utilizar de nuevo…

Veemon: Evoluciona a Flamedramón con el Digiegg del valor; a Raidramón con el digiegg de la amistad y a Exveemon con el emblema del valor; Compañero: Daisuke M.

Patamon: Evoluciona a Pegasusmon con Digiegg de la esperanza y a Angemon con emblema de la esperanza; Compañero: Takeru T.

Armadillomon: Evoluciona a Digmon con Digiegg del conocimiento, a Submarimon con Digiegg de la sinceridad y a Anquilomon con el emblema del conocimiento; Compañero: Iori H.

Hawkmon: Evoluciona a Halsemon con el Digiegg del amor, a Shurimon con el Digiegg de la pureza y a Aquilamon con el emblema del amor; Compañero: Miyako I.

Tailmon: Evoluciona a Nefertimon con el Digiegg de la luz, a Agewomon con el emblema de la luz; Compañero: Hikari Y.

Pues ahí está. Espero te ayude. Y… n.nU creo que ya voy a comenzar a sudar frío, solo no me vayas a querer matar por lo que pasa en este capítulo. La actitud de Dai-chan con Take-kun tiene una explicación, tal vez la distingas aquí. Y pues… espero tus comentarios. Take care!

**Ruri-Sakuma**: Hello! Sip, ya sé que he sido muy mala con Dai-chan… pero ni modo así va la historia, y si, Ken también está muy mal y gracias por todo tu apoyo y por subirme el animo, aunque ultimadamente ando con muy poca inspiración, aun así salió este capítulo, y no, nunca me aburrirán tus reviews y ojalá que en el próximo no venga escrita mi sentencia… . U. Mata ne Ruri-chan!

**Mish1: **Gracias Mish, hago lo que puedo y Ken… te aseguro que no se siente nada bien y como vez hacia falta saber el que hizo Dai-chan después de lo de Ken. El escribir a mano es de mucho apoyo, generalmente la inspiración me gana en todas partes menos frente a la PC, por ello siempre llevo un cuaderno exclusivo para mis fics a la mano. Gracias Mish por convertirte en una de mis lectoras asiduas. Arigatou Gozaimasu! Te cuidas!

**Ann Saotomo**: Ann, que alegría leerte de nuevo. El estudio para mi también está cañon, afortunadamente el fic está entre mi inventario de estudio XD. No te preocupes aunque extrañé mucho tus comentarios pensé que te había dejado de agradar el fic. Y… me temo que me vas a matar, pero… bueno aquí verás algo que deja el campo abierto a muchas posibilidades, aunque esto antes era un KenxDaisuke desde el capítulo 6 se convirtió en un KenxDaisukexTakeru y… bueno, así son los Angust, no te creas yo también estoy propensa a un infarto. Gracias por regresar. Te cuidas!

Bueno, bueno, pues sin más preámbulo vayamos al fic… y solo una petición… ¡No me maten!

_Yami Hisaki: Lo veo difícil…_

T.T…

**Capítulo 10: Sentimientos.**

Ya iban a dar las 3:00 de la tarde. Takeru estaba caminando de lado a lado de la puerta de la escuela. Había vacilado un momento, pero al final lo había decidido. Quería saber que había pasado entre Ken Ichijouyi y Daisuke, no importaba si eso le hacia sufrir, ya no aguantaba más verlo así, y no saber lo que le ocurría.

Escuchó pasos y miró a Daisuke venir a lo lejos, el sol de las 3:00 hacia que el cabello del castaño brillara como fuego. Takeru se quedó admirando al chico, sin poder apartar la vista. Se conformaría con mirarlo ahora, después de todo, no había más que pudiera hacer. Aunque deseaba correr hasta él y abrazarlo se tenía que contener. Lo quería tanto, que por él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera. Y por borrar de su lindo rostro esa tristeza que desde ayer reflejaba, lo intentaría todo. Deseaba confesarle a Daisuke sus sentimientos y ojalá con eso pudiera animarlo, y animarse a si mismo… pero…

El castaño no lo había visto aun, pero cuando alzó la vista y contemplo esos cabellos dorados y esos ojos del color del cielo, se detuvo. "¿Por qué Takeru está aquí?" Se cuestionó. Después de que había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar a sus amigos, ahora con Takeru frente a la puerta de salida ya no podría hacer nada para escapar.

–Daisuke– Articuló Takeru.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Preguntó Daisuke desconcertado –Ya es muy tarde.

–Te estaba esperando– Declaró el rubio de lo más normal y dedicándole una sonrisa sincera.

–¿Y te quedaste ahí parado toda una hora?– Cuestionó Motomiya con un deje de ironía –Mejor me hubieras ayudado allá adentro con la limpieza– Exclamó señalando los salones.

Takeru se ruborizó.

–Si, verdad…– Y se echó a reír.

Daisuke se sorprendió, Takeru nunca se había reído con él. Siempre se reía cuando hablaba con Hikari o con cualquier otro. Hasta cierto punto Daisuke creía que el rubio lo consideraba tonto y simplón, razón por la que la mayoría del tiempo se sentía a la defensiva con él.

–¿Te acompaño?– Se ofreció Takeru.

–Pero… tú vives en el mismo edificio de Iori y Miyako… ¿Por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

–Por que te estaba esperando a ti– Reafirmó Takaishi mirándolo con interés.

–Ah… bueno– Titubeó Daisuke. No sabía que pensar al respecto.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar. La tarde estaba demasiado tranquila en Odaiba y casi no había gente en las calles.

–Mi mamá me regañó ayer– Comenzó Takeru– Me dijo que ya era muy tarde.

–Umn…

–Llegué a mi casa como a las 9:00. Que bueno que Izzy, Taichi y mi hermano se preocuparon por nosotros y nos fueron a buscar, ¿verdad?– Se volvió un poco para mirar a su compañero– Y a ti ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tuviste problemas con tus papás?

–Eh… si, mi papá estaba furioso…– Dijo Daisuke –Como hoy en la noche mi mamá y mi papá van a volar a Okinawa, mi papá me reprochó que tenía que estar seguro de que podía confiarme a Jun (La hermana mayor de Daisuke) y a la casa.

–¿A Okinawa?

–Si allá viven mis abuelos, son los papás de mi papá y van a visitarlos.

–Entonces vas a ser el hombre de la casa– Sonrió Takeru.

–Algo así– Se ruborizó Daisuke poniéndose su mano en la cabeza –Lo que más me preocupa es que Jun no es muy buena cocinando, así que lo más probable es que termine comiendo en la calle– Declaró con toda sinceridad, y con algo de decepción.

–¿Y tu no sabes cocinar?

–No… pero me encanta comer– Se sonrojó a un más.

Takeru se rió.

–A mi también me gusta comer, pero, cada que puedo ayudo a mi mamá con la comida, no esta de más saber un poco.

–Supongo, pero cuando yo sea grande: compraré un restaurante para mi solo– Dijo Daisuke tan decidido que Takeru no pudo hacer más que sonreír, nunca había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Daisuke como en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

–Si vas a mi casa yo cocinaré algo para ti.

Daisuke volvió su vista a él.

–¿En serio?

–Por supuesto– Afirmó Takeru –No soy tan malo.

–He… gracias… creo– Tanteó el otro a decir.

Mientras caminaban, pasaron por un pequeño parque, donde había unos juegos y algunos árboles. Los rayos del sol apenas atravesaban por entre las hojas y las ramas de los árboles. Y Takeru no podía apartar la vista de su amigo, aquel juego de brillos y de sombras que daba el sol y los árboles sobre Daisuke, lo hacían más atractivo para él.

El castaño sintió la mirada de Takeru y lo volteó a ver.

–¿Qué?

–Nada– Contestó Takeru sin dejar de mirarlo y dedicándole una linda sonrisa.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, Daisuke miró a Takeru y el azul de sus ojos le hizo recordar a Ken y apartó la vista bruscamente, recordando dolorosamente como lo había rechazado.

Takeru se sorprendió.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada– Dijo Daisuke tratando de sonreír y de no mirarlo.

Los dos se detuvieron quedándose callados y parados frente al parque, mientras que los coches pasaban por la avenida.

–Ya me voy– Declaró Daisuke de pronto, pero cuando iba a echar a correr, el rubio le sujetó del brazo deteniéndolo. Daisuke volteó lentamente y se percató de que Takeru seguía mirándolo, pero ahora con preocupación. Esto le pareció raro, desde ayer tenía la sensación de que el chico se había comenzado a preocupar mucho por él, cuando antes no lo hacia; pero tenía que irse o su plan se vendría abajo.

–Ya te dije que estoy bien– Contestó Daisuke tratando se sostener su sonrisa y sintiéndose frustrado por no poder irse.

Los ojos de Takeru cambiaron a una mirada compasiva.

–No tienes que fingir que estas contento cuando no lo estas– Dijo.

Daisuke se sorprendió, ¿Acaso Takeru lo había descubierto?

–No estoy fingiendo– Mintió tratando se soltarse, pero ya sin conseguir sonreír.

Takeru lo jaló acercándolo a su rostro.

–¡Si estas fingiendo! ¡Te conozco!– Dijo con Exigencia –Lo sé…– Susurró al final con una voz más tranquila.

Las ganas de llorar comenzaron a traicionar a Daisuke.

–Eres un… entrometido– Farfulló el chico con reproche aun intentando soltarse de su agarre, mientras que sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de la desesperación.

–¡Siempre lo serás…!– Gritó logrando soltarse. Con su rostro ya empapado en llanto miró a Takeru con desprecio. Estaba resentido con él por haberlo descubierto, por haberse enterado de que estaba triste y por haberle recordado sin querer a Ken.

–Lo sé…– Afirmó Takeru con el rostro indiferente– Pero entiende que…

–¡Que tengo que entender!– Dijo con tono hostil –¿¡Que tú deseabas verme así? Esta bien, ¿Quieres saberlo?– Agregó con amargura –¡Ichijouyi nos traicionó! Y sabes que… ¡Le dije que lo quiero y me rechazó!

Takeru se quedó atónito, aunque lo sospechó nunca se habría imaginado que en verdad se le hubiera declarado.

–¡¿Ya estas contento!– Demandó el castaño marrón.

–¿Te rechazó…?– Murmuró Takeru perplejo.

–Si, ¡Ahora búrlate!– Exigió el castaño totalmente fuera de si, el aguantarse eso todo el día, ahora lo estaba destrozando y se estaba despedazando frente a Takeru– ¿Qué esperas? ¡Búrlate!

–Yo… nunca haría eso– Dijo Takeru verdaderamente preocupado por el estado de Daisuke, tratando de acercarse y consolarlo.

–¿Ha, si?– Reprochó Daisuke rechazándolo –¿No me digas?

Takeru apretó sus puños, Daisuke no tenía derecho a decir todo eso, cuando él habría echo todo con tal de no verlo sufrir, cuando él estaba tan preocupado por verlo triste, después de que Daisuke era la persona más importante para él. Takeru no aguantó más y bajando la cara y cerrando los ojos gritó:

–¡Cállate idiota! ¿Por que no lo entiendes? ¡Yo te quiero!

Todo quedó en silencio. Después de que los dos habían estado gritando como locos, ahora los dos se habían quedado totalmente callados. La calle seguía igual de solitaria, lo único que pasaban eran autos de vez en cuando.

Un viento frió sopló, agitando los cabellos y las ropas de ambos chicos, balanceando los columpios del parque, a los árboles y haciendo rechinar las cadenas oxidadas. El mismo viento se llevó las últimas lágrimas de Daisuke quien estaba con el rostro totalmente sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos; se había quedado con la mente en blanco después de escuchar lo que Takeru le había dicho, en verdad no podía ni moverse de la impresión.

Takeru lo estaba mirando fijamente y eran los ojos del rubio los que ahora estaban hechos un mar de lágrimas. Al ver que Daisuke no iba a decir nada, Takeru decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se acercó a él, puso sus manos en sus hombros y sin dudarlo, cerró sus ojos, acercó su rostro lentamente hasta el de él y unió sus labios con los suyos. Daisuke se quedó paralizado, mirando al rubio frente a él y sintiendo el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos. El beso de Takeru era de lo más inocente, pero a pesar de eso, parecía no querer apartarse de Daisuke nunca, era como si por medio de ese acto quisiera demostrarle cuanto lo quería, cuanto había deseado decírselo, y también explicarle que quería estar con él, sin importar lo que pasara. Los dos se quedaron así por un tiempo y ninguno de los dos estuvo seguro de cuanto fue…

De pronto Daisuke se apartó de él y Takeru lo miró interrogante. Daisuke bajó la vista, totalmente ruborizado y se echó a correr sin decir nada. El rubio no supo ni que pensar, pasó sus manos por sus ojos secando sus lágrimas y rozó sus propios labios con las yemas de los dedos, tratando de no olvidar ese sentimiento que acababa de experimentar: Había besado a la persona que más quería por primera vez. Su primer beso se lo había dedicado a ese chico castaño y despistado, y había hecho suyo el primer beso de él.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mas vale aquí corrió que aquí quedó… (Hisaki sale corriendo a toda velocidad).

_Yami Hisaki: Oo! ¿Oye adónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí! (Yami Hisaki También sale corriendo)_

_Grabadora (Comienza a reproducirse): n.nU Ni modo, este capítulo fue dedicado a Takeru… Bueno… dedicado a él porque al fin pudo estar a solas con Dai-chan. Eso fue todo por ahora. Hasta otra… (Se detiene)_

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

Sayounara!

9


	11. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

**Notas de la autora**: Estoy viva estoy viva XD XD XD. En la escuela casi me matan, pero estoy viva! ¬¬U Aunque tengo que hacer un examen de recuperación… y en lugar de estar estudiando estoy por aquí… ¡¡¡¡Pero estoy viva!

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬… ya me di cuenta…_

Y por cierto, gracias queridas lectoras, gracias por no matarme XD.

_Yami Hisaki: Pues si no dejas de reírte como tonta tal vez YO lo haga._

O.o! Tranquila Yami… está bien… a contestar reviews…

**Youko Sakuma**: Noooo! Yo quería saber que opinabas del capítulo… T.T … no supe si en verdad querías matarme o no. (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬U_). Que bueno que te sirvan los datos que te dí, soy experta en Digimon 01 y 02 así que… ¡_Preguúntame! _Y por favor dime con todas tus letras que opinaste del capítulo anterior es que no que quiero quedar con la duda. Pero muchisismas gracias por haber leído Youko-san. Te cuidas!.

**Ruri-Sakuma**: Fui! Que bueno que no quisiste matarme Ruri-chan XD. Si eso seva a solucionar no os preocupeis solo esperad. ¿En verdad te a empezado a gustar en TakeDai Siiii! O yes! (_Yami Hisaki: Está tramando algo… siempre lo sé_). No estoy tramando nada Yami, pero el TakeDai, me comenzó a gustar desde que empecé este fic… y eso se lo agradezco a mi amiga Karen que me sugirió incluir a Takeru en el triangulo. Pues los exámenes ahora me tocaron a mi, y de hecho este lunes 13 tengo uno, que va a estar bien cañón, pero… ¡tengo que pasarlo! Aun voy a estar ocupada, pero al fin actualizó que debía hacerlo desde hace como dos semanas, ya ni sé. En fin. Te cuidas niña y ojalá que este capi también te guste. Y ya tengo planeado el capítulo que sigue así que la inspiración está conmigo. Te cuidas!

**Mish1**: O.O (_Yami Hisaki: Oo?)_ Ahorráis no se que decir Mish1, ¿Eso es un comentario bueno o malo? Por favor explícame que te pareció el capítulo 10: Sentimientos, es que tengo un ataque paranoico ahorita y necesito saber si aun te gusta el fic n.n. Y Gracias por la suerte aun no termino, así que necesito que alguien rece por mi. Hasta luego.

**Anoded**: Hola bienvenida. Bajo advertencia no hay engaño XD, aquí está la continuación y cuando dijiste mágnum, pensé en la paleta holanda XD XD lo que hace la mercadotecnia (_Yami Hisaki: Cierto v.v… y no amenaces a mi Hikari ¬¬X eso solo yo puedo hacerlo_) Gracias Yami… ¬¬ er… creo. Espero que este capítulo te guste y por favor, por favor, por favor. Dime que te ha parecido el fic y ojalá tegreses de nuevo por aquí. Ok? Take care!

**Liliedel**: Nee-chan Que bueno que regresaras… (_Yami hisaki: Yo pensé que al fin te habías hartado de "esta" ¬¬_) ¿En verdad crees que es bonito? Pues como ya te había dicho, me puse a escribir y cuando me dí cuenta… ¡Takeru ya estaba besando a Dai-kun! Oo? No sé que pasó XD XD (_Yami Hisaki: No vayas a decir que fue culpa mía_) Y yo no soy cruel todo fue culpa de Takeru… se aprovechó de la confusión de Dai… er… bueno, Daisuke tampoco fue muy considerado, pero él que va a saber que el comportamiento de Take es por que lo quiere. Y de hecho Dai hizo lo que tú y yo haríamos después de eso… salir corriendo… pero lo peor de todo es que… ¡Le robó su primer beso! . y Dai se lo quería dar a Ken. Bueno ya basta de choro y ojalá te guste este capítulo. Ok? ¡Thank you very much Nee-chan!

Ahora si. Al fic y que segura resiento de que nadie me querrá matar ahora.

_Yami Hisaki: Eso está por verse ¬¬._

**11. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?**

Al día siguiente… Domingo.

En el departamento de la familia Motomiya. Jun ya se había levantado, bañado y vestido; eran cerca de las 8:00 de la mañana. Sus papás habían salido el sábado en la noche a Okinawa, como Daisuke se lo dijera a Takeru. Por lo que Jun y Daisuke estaban solos.

La chica salió de su habitación murmurando una canción y todavía con el cabello mojado, se enredó una toalla en la cabeza. Se acercó a la televisión y la encendió. A esa hora tan temprana, ya se encontraba un programa de música de Rock. La chica se emocionó al ver una banda compuesta por cuatro integrantes donde el vocalista era un rubio de ojos verdes.

–Se parece tanto a Yama-kun– Dijo en voz alta, tomando el control y subiendo casi todo el volumen a la TV.

Daisuke salió de su cuarto todavía en pijama.

–Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Es domingo, aun no son ni las 8:00 ¿Y ya tienes un escándalo?– Protestó a su hermana mayor.

–¡Mira Daisuke!– Gritó la chica emocionada ignorando lo que dijera su hermano –¡Verdad que se parece a Yama-kun! –Comentó señalando al chico de la TV.

–¿Y eso qué?– Preguntó con hastío.

–¡Oh!– Exclamó Jun juntando sus manos, mientras que sus ojos brillaban imaginándose a Yamato Ishida en un extraño universo formado de burbujas de colores, como un sueño creado por ella– Mi querido Yama-kun, te fuiste a Kyoto… ¿Cuándo podré verte de nuevo? –Balbuceó como si hablara con él.

No era la primera vez que Daisuke veía a su hermana alucinar así (NA: ¬¬U), la miró de reojo y dijo con sarcasmo.

–Mejor para él si se encuentra lejos de una loca, como tú.

–¡Que dijiste!– Se enojó lanzándose contra su hermano y agarrándole el cabello bruscamente.

–¡Suéltame!

–¡No, hasta que te disculpes!– Replicó la chica tironeando del cabello de su hermano menor.

–¡No lo haré! No he hecho nada malo– Se justificó el chico tratando de liberarse.

–¡Yo estoy a cargo y si no lo haces, no te voy a dejar salir hoy de la casa!

–¡No me importa no voy a ir a ningún lado!

Jun tironeó más de sus cabellos al escuchar su contestación.

–¡Mentiroso! Los domingos siempre sales. ¡No trates de engañarme!

–No estoy mintiendo.

–¡Ten por seguro que te vas a quedar todo el día aquí, prepararas el desayuno y lavaras los platos!

–Esta bien– Contestó Daisuke desviando su mirada –Así me mantendré ocupado.

Al escuchar eso, la chica lo soltó y lo miró atentamente con el rostro sorprendido. Mientras que Dai se sobaba la cabeza donde le había tironeado del cabello.

–¿Estas hablando en serio?– Preguntó Jun no muy convencida.

–Me dolió…– Murmuró Dai secando una lagrimita que había escapado de sus ojos por el dolor.

–¿Te pasó algo ayer?

–¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

Jun lo miró fijamente y casi de modo hostigador.

–Tu no te quedarías aquí todo el día Domingo si, todo estuviera bien.

–No ha pasado nada…– Contestó Dai desviando su vista, sin más ganas de hablar.

–¿Peleaste con tus amigos?– Dijo Jun al tanteo.

–No.

–Es cierto, de haberte peleado con alguien solo pudo haber sido con Takeru.

Al escuchar el nombre de Takaishi, Daisuke hizo un gesto de desprecio, pero su rostro se ruborizó totalmente, ante el bochorno que eso le produjo desvió su vista repentinamente.

–¿Por qué te pones así?– Preguntó Jun que obviamente se había dado cuenta de ello.

–¡No molestes!– Dijo contrariado por no haber podido evitar que lo descubriera – Además ¿Desde cuando te comenzaste a preocupar por mi?

–¡Desde hoy!– Replicó molesta –Y ahora, me vas a decir lo que te pasó, ¿Si o no?

–No lo entenderías…, no, quiero decir; no pasa nada– Dijo y se corrigió al instante tratando se mantener la tranquilidad.

Jun se calmó y lo miró atentamente y en silencio por poco menos de un minuto.

–Ahora que lo pienso…– Reanudó al cabo –Es muy probable que en realidad no haya pasado nada y por eso te sientes frustrado y de poco ánimo.

El chico se sobre saltó y volteó a ver a su hermana mayor desconcertado.

–¡Ajá!– Celebró la chica.

Daisuke se sintió incómodo y molesto por su reacción.

–¡No! No actúes como si hubieras descubierto algo, porque no es así.

Jun lo miró indignada y cruzando sus brazos.

–No soy una tonta, hermanito– Refutó –Yo estoy segura de que algo te pasó.

–Ya sé que no eres una tonta…– Contestó el chico castaño marrón.

–Daisuke…– Sonrió la chica conmovida por las palabras de su hermanito.

–Solo eres una loca chismosa– Concluyó el menor de los Motomiya.

–¡Daisuke!– Gritó la chica furiosa jalando los cabellos de su hermano.

–Otra vez ¡Suéltame!

Por la ranura de la habitación de Daisuke, Demiveemon espectaba la escena.

–Daisuke… ¿Aun estas triste?

Pues como era de suponerse, con tal de que su hermana dejara de hacerle preguntas, el chico optó por preparar el desayuno y lavar los trastes después de desayunar. Al final resultó que ni siquiera Jun salió y se la pasaron en el departamento toda la mañana hasta las 12:00.

Jun vió y escuchó su programa de Rock a todo volumen, sin volver a recibir protestas de Daisuke. Después el vio un programa de acción, aunque sin mucho ánimo. Y luego por alguna extraña razón o porque de plano estaban aburridos, barrieron, sacudieron todos los muebles y trapearon el departamento y hasta estaban por lavar la ropa, pero…

–Con tanto trabajo ya me dio hambre– Dijo Jun recostada en un sofá, mientras que Daisuke estaba parado un poco más atrás de donde ella se hallaba, mirando hacia la ventana, con la vista extraviada; aun sostenía el trapeador, pero parecía habérsele olvidado por completo.

–Umn…– Bufó el chico con poco interés ante lo que decía su hermana.

Jun se levantó del sillón del que se recargaba y dijo:

–Bueno, cumpliste tu parte de preparar el desayuno, así que yo me haré cargo de preparar la comida ¿Estas de acuerdo?

–Umn…

–Bueno…– Contestó Jun un poco disgustada, obviamente su hermano le estaba dando el avión –Entonces prepararé un delicioso Curry– Agregó esta vez alegre.

–¿Y estas segura de que esta vez será comestible?– Preguntó el chico castaño marrón volteándolo a ver con tranquilidad.

–¡Por supuesto!– Gritó avergonzada y molesta por el comentario.

–Ujum…– Dijo incrédulo, pero distante.

La chica se levantó del sillón y meditó mirando hacia arriba y poniendo su mano en su barbilla.

–Pero necesitaré arroz…– Miró a su hermano –Oye Dai-chan, ¿Me harías el favor de ir a comprar el arroz?

–Creí que no me dejarías salir.

–Pero a salir a divertirte, esta salida es indispensable, eres "mi ayudante".

–Umn…– Bufó y desvió su vista hacia la ventana de nuevo.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Jun lo miró con molestia, su actitud indiferente ya la estaba hartando. Pasó un minuto y Daisuke ni se movía, dos minutos y… nada.

Jun carraspeó.

–…Daisuke…–Dijo con fastidio.

–¿Umn…?– Contestó de mala gana.

–Date prisa y compra un ½ kilo de arroz– Dijo de reojo y con tedio.

El bajó la vista, recargó el trapeador de la pared y con mucha pereza fue hacia su habitación, lo bueno que se acordó que no se había vestido aun y andaba en pijama.

–Daisuke.

–¿Qué…?– Contestó esta vez de malhumor, pero con la misma pereza; pero reaccionó de inmediato: Esa no había sido la voz de su hermana– ¡Demiveemon!

El pequeño Digimon llegó hasta sus pies y dijo:

–Que malo eres– Sus ojos temblaron por las lágrimas –No habías vendido a verme desde la mañana.

–Es verdad– Sonrió apenado, pasando su mano por su nuca y cerrando sus ojos.

–Ni siquiera me diste algo de comer– Reclamó el Digimon.

Daisuke reaccionó, en verdad se había olvidado totalmente de su amigo.

–Lo lamento mucho Demiveemon…– Dijo lentamente, arrepentido y melancólico.

El bebé Digimon se percató de que aquella tristeza que hacía tres días le había conocido, invadía el rostro de su amigo de nuevo.

–Daisuke no te pongas triste– Suplicó el pequeño y alzando sus manitas simuló fortaleza –¡Aun tengo mucha energía!– Vociferó determinantemente.

Daisuke sonrió al verlo y apartó su tristeza por un momento.

–Ya veo– Complació a su amigo en su intento de animarlo. Caminó y comenzó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

–Es cierto, voy a ir a la tienda– Dijo mientras se vestía –En compensación, te compraré lo que tu quieras.

–¡Si!– Sonrió emocionado Demiveemon, saltando a la cama y comenzando a rebotar en ella.

–Pues vayamos– Dijo Daisuke terminando de vestirse y tomando gentilmente en sus manos a su amiguito.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hasta la cocina, ahí tomó un trozo de pan dulce de una bolsa y lo entregó a su pequeño amigo, el cual comió con muchas ganas. Daisuke lo miró y una sonrisa invadió su rostro, pero en un instante recordó todo lo pasado… desde la traición y rechazo de Ken, hasta la confesión de Takeru… tembló al recordar el beso del rubio y el calor que le habían brindado sus palabras y sus labios…

–Daisuke– Lo llamó Jun.

El salió de sus pensamientos y se giró para que esta no viera a Demiveemon moverse.

–Ya… me voy…

–¿Y el dinero?

–Ha… no tengo…– Se volvió a su hermana.

Entonces Jun miró al "muñeco" azul y suspiró acercándose a su hermano y dándole el dinero, guardándose cualquier comentario con respecto al muñeco.

–Aquí tienes, un ½ kilo. No lo olvides.

–Ujum…– Fue lo único que dijo y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La chica de cabellos castaños claros, puso sus manos en su cintura y miró hacia la puerta comentando para sí misma.

"Pues ¿Qué te pasó, Daisuke? Estás muy raro"

Estaba si, cuando sonó el teléfono.

–¿Si?– Contestó alzando la bocina.

–Hola, ¿Se encuentra Daisuke?– Contestó la voz al otro lado de la bocina.

–¿Daisuke? No, no se encuentra ¿Quién le busca?

–Hikari Yagami.

–Ha, Hikari– Sonrió Jun– No está porque fue a un mandado.

–Sólo llamaba para saber cómo estaba.

–Está bien, algo desanimado e insoportable, pero bien.

–Ya veo, me alegra saber que está bien.

Jun sonrió.

–Estoy segura de que cuando le diga que le llamaste se animará mucho.

Hikari sonrió apenada, al darse cuenta de que jun no sabía nada de nada de su hermano.

–Ha, si, supongo que si, bueno hasta luego.

–Hasta luego.

Hikari colgó el teléfono. Y dando un suspiro se sentó en su cama para luego recostarse en ella.

–¿Y…? ¿Qué pasó?– Preguntó Tailmon.

–Daisuke no estaba– Contestó Hikari lentamente, pasando su brazo por su frente y dejándolo ahí recargado– Su hermana me dice que lo ve desanimado.

–Umn…– Meditó Tailmon, sentándose en la cama –Me pregunto si en verdad ya no podrá hacer la evolución D.N.A.

Hikari recordó lo del viernes…

_---Aunque quisiera… ¡No podría hacerlo!– Dijo mirando a Ken con lágrimas en los ojos –No podré hacerlo porque mi corazón… Está roto---_

–No lo sé– Murmuró Hikari después de recordar eso –Pero, después de todo, me pareció que Daisuke estaba dispuesto a perdonar a Ken– Entre cerró sus ojos – "Pero después… ¿Qué pudo haber pasado?"– Pensó.

_---Daisuke, nos está evitando, algo malo debió pasar ayer…---_

Hikari recordó también lo que dijera Takeru durante el partido de Fútbol, y recordó las sonrisas fingidas de Daisuke y su actitud en general el día anterior. Y evocó algo más que dijera Takeru mientras estaban en el Digimundo.

_---Daisuke siente algo más por Ken Ichijouyi que un intento de buscar amistad, eso lo sé, él nunca oculta lo que siente…---_

Hikari cayó en la cuenta y se levantó de inmediato, dejando sus manos y brazos apoyados en la cama. Tailmon la miró detenidamente.

–Daisuke… ¿Acaso tú… se lo… dijiste…?– Exclamó atónita.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

–¡Soy un tonto!– Declaró Takeru, repentinamente para si mismo, pero en voz alta. Se encontraba parado ante el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Daisuke. Era el mismo domingo, y eran exactamente las 12:20 del medio día.

–¿Takeru?– Patamon, estaba con él.

–No sé en qué estaba pensando– Dijo el chico ruborizado, pero con una notable tristeza en su rostro que no pasaba desapercibida para Patamon –¿Qué es lo que espero que pase?

–…– Patamon, no comprendía lo que le pasaba a su compañero, desde ayer lo miraba distante y ensimismado.

_---¡Ichijouyi nos traicionó! Y sabes que… ¡Le dije que lo quiero y me rechazó! ---_

Takeru recordó las tristes palabras de Daisuke y apoyó su mano en el poste que tenía ahí cerca y recordó lo que pasó entre ellos en frente del parque y como Daisuke se fue sin decir nada. En ese momento no supo como interpretar eso, pero ahora se había convertido en un indiscutible dolor para él, recordarlo.

"Aunque Ichijouyi lo haya rechazado, eso no cambia los sentimientos de Daisuke por él…"–Pensó. Y por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar esa escena y dejar experimentar ese sentimiento, ese cariño por el chico de cabellos castaños marrón, ese amor inocente que brotaba en el corazón de Takeru por su amigo.

–Mira Takeru…– Lo alertó Patamon.

El volvió de sus pensamientos y miró que él chico de cabellos castaños marrón salía en ese preciso momento del edificio. Daisuke iba vestido con una playera azul, un chaleco beige, un pantalón negro y sus ya acostumbrados googles en la cabeza. Se veía tan tranquilo caminando. Llevaba a Demiveemon en sus manos y hablaba con él y sonreía de vez en cuando cerrando sus ojos. Takeru lo miró atentamente y le pareció más hermoso que de costumbre, estaba viendo en él de nuevo esa sonrisa sincera y llena de alegría que tanto le gustaba, aunque no del todo, se veía algo triste, pero a pesar de eso, sus ojos brillaban al igual que su rostro moreno claro. Era demasiado sublime y no pudo evitar recordar la razón por la que se había atrevido a besarlo el día anterior y sus ojos lo miraron con la mirada más tierna y dulce; dedicada solo a él.

Patamon miró con disimulo el rostro de Takeru.

–Daisuke… te quiero…– Murmuró el chico rubio sin darse cuenta, mirándolo con tanta ternura y cariño que daba la impresión de que de haberlo tenido cerca se le habría declarado de nuevo –Quiero estar contigo… siempre– A completó a sus palabras, poniendo sus dos manos en su pecho.

_---¡Ichijouyi… me rechazó!---_

Ese recuerdo y el tono de Daisuke del día anterior, rompieron el encanto, pero recordó también lo que Hikari le dijo cuando platicaran en el Digimundo hace dos días:

_---Tus sentimientos soy muy fuertes… mereces una oportunidad---_

Toda duda desapareció de la mente de Takeru y dijo:

–Se lo demostraré, le demostraré lo mucho que lo quiero y no importa lo que pase.

Patamon miraba sorprendido a Takeru, desde hacia un momento parecía haber tenido una discusión consigo mismo, y de hecho, eso era lo que el rubio había tenido, pero ya había terminado y ya tenía una decisión.

–Ya no lo ocultaré más. Daisuke es el chico al que más quiero– Dijo alzando la vista y mirando los azules ojos de Patamon– Patamon, vamos.

–Si– Sonrió el Digimon volador al ver que Takeru recuperó su fortaleza y decisión.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno, bueno ahí está… un respiro, un momento de tranquilidad para los personajes, ya que los he tenido demasiado tensos. El título del capítulo se refiere precisamente a lo que muchos de ellos se preguntan ¿no lo creen? Y no se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo regresa la acción, por decirlo de algún modo.

_Yami Hisaki: No manches! Los pensamientos y palabras de Takeru casi me hacen llorar y eso que soy una oscuridad ¬¬… Take-kun quiere mucho a Daisuke… si se lo dejas al ingrato de Ken te vas a arrepentir._

Oo? ¿Qué? No me digas que te vas a poner del lado de Takeru.

_Yami Hisaki: Sip, ¬¬ así que no hagas sufrir más a ese lindo niño rubio. ¿Me oyes? _

Esto no es bueno… T.T

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

Sayounara!

13


	12. Dudas

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todas y a todos n.n.

_Yami Hisaki: Oo… ¿Por qué dices "a todos"?_

No sé… a la mejor hay algun chico por ahí que lo lea y no deja review… n.n

_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ SI, como NO… mejor sigue, con esto._

**Leika**: Oo…er… gracias por el apoyo… pero… ¿Te gustó el fic o que pex? Ojalá vuelvas. Te cuidas.

**Mish**: Menos mal, pensé que no había sido de tu agrado y pues a mi si me gustó mucho escribir a Take-kun besando a Dai… pero fui mala por que eso lo confundió mucho. Estaré feliz de leer tus reviews aunque tan solo pongas cinco palabras que me ayuden y me den ánimos para seguir. Te cuidas Mish.

**Ruri-Sakuma**: Hola, Ruri-chan, er… pues ya te había dicho que esto se convirtió en un triángulo jejejeje (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬ estas frita_) n.nU y sobre Ken aquí está y que oportuno que te esté gustando el TakexDai jajaja me declaro culpable y victima ya que a mi ya me está gustando tambien, pero inicié pensando en hacer un DaixKen así que tengo que controlarme (Yami Hisaki: ¬¬XX ya sabes lo que te espera) Y gracias por tu apoyo me fue bien en los exámenes. Y sobre SD (Sentimientos Destructivos) yo también ya extraño a Shindo-kun, espero poner el capí 6… el lunes 4 o el martes 5. Te cuidas amiga.

**Youko Sakuma**: Jajajajaja no sabía que te había caído tan mal el comportamiento de Takeru (_Yami Hisaki: ¬¬ pues a mi SI, me gustó Youko y espero que Take-kun se quede con Dai-kun_) ¡Cállate Yami! ¿Quieres que me linchen? Takeru si, quiere muchísimo a Daisuke estoy convencida de que lo ama, pero… snif, snif… quiero llorar… n.n pero bueno, gracias por tu opinión sincera XD XD XD y ya me debes dos reviews, el del 11 y el del 12 y si tiene un tiempecillo haber si checas mi fic de Beyblade, se llama "Buscándote". Te cuidas Youko y ojalá ya actualices tus fics, yo ya actualizo como tres veces este y tu aun no T.T. ¡Te cuidas! Y espero hablar pronto contigo.

**Anoded**: Hola anoned n.n... Ops! OPS! Ojalá no me quemes con tu Lanzy… yo también espero que Ken reacciones pronto T.T… soy muy joven para morir. (Yami Hisaki: ¬¬) Y que bueno que decidieras dejar review de nuevo… un lector más me hizo apurarme a actualizar esto n.n, no te preocupes yo sé lo que es tener la universidad sobre ti… pasé por eso apenas T,T. jajaja que bueno, yo no sé porque pero mis fics siempre terminan convirtiéndose en angustiantes triángulos, después ya ni yo sé como salir de ellos Jajaja… er, bueno n.nU mejor me callo o en verdad me quemas con tu Lanzy. Gracias gracias y ojalá me escribas otro review. ¡Te cuidas!

**Ann Saotomo**: Creo que en verdad ya voy a escribir mi testamento (Yami Hisaki: Oo… otro? Ya lo habías escrito, por tu Fanfic de Yugi oh, ¿no?) Bueno, espero resistirme a la tentación de convertir esto en un TakexDai… es que los dos se ven lindos… XD XD XD no, como crees defenderé el DaixKen todo irá bien, demo… Esto es un Angst, solo quiero recordar eso n.n. Gracias Ann y pues verá un poco más de TakexDai… lo siento, pero el chico es muuuuy persistente… ¬¬ como mi Yami, ella es la culpable de esos encuentros entre el castaño y el rubio (_Yami Hisaki: n.n_). ¡Te cuidas!

Gracias por sus review… y todo el TakexDai que lean por aquí es culpa de mi Yami que quiere que lo meta.

_Yami Hisaki: No me voy a rendir… Take-kun se quedará con Daisuke ¬¬._

¬¬U… bueno, antes de empezar con el Capi, solo os recuerdo que esto es un ANGST… todos mis fics están invadidos de eso n.n, cualquier cosa que lean de mi es un Angst si no me creen aquí está este fic o el Yugi oh! "Flying Without Wings" o el de Beyblade… o

_Yami Hisaki: ¡Ya párale con tu Comercialote y ve de una vez al fic!_

Oo! De acuerdo de acuerdo, pero no me grites… que lo disfruten n.nU.

**Capítulo 12: Dudas.**

Eran las 10: 30 de la mañana.

Ken se encontraba acostado en su cama, encogido y sosteniendo su almohada en sus manos. Sus hermosos y lacios cabellos caían sobre su rostro, y sus cristalinos y rasgados ojos azules parecían extraviados, perdidos en un mar reflexiones, dudas, miedo… y dolor. Por más que lo intentaba no podía apartar de su cabeza lo ocurrido el viernes pero sobre todo, las palabras de Daisuke… Daisuke Motomiya…

_---Ichijouyi… no,…Ken. Tú me gustas mucho---_

Ken cerró los ojos y apretó sus parpados al igual que la almohada que tenía en sus manos.

–Ken ¿Estas bien?– Preguntó Wormmon al ver esa reacción, pues se encontraba al lado suyo.

–No te preocupes Wormmon... – Contestó con aparente indiferencia.

De nuevo esas palabras. ¿Por qué no podía apartarlas? ¿Por que no podía pensar en otra cosa?

_---Al principio no me di cuenta… ¡Pero ahora estoy totalmente seguro! Cuando ocurrió la digievolución D.N.A lo comprendí; nuestros corazones se unieron... ¡Se sincronizaron!---_

"¿Acaso fue eso…?"– Pensó Ken recordando haber experimentado la tristeza y la decepción de Daisuke con tan solo mirarlo en aquel momento.

_---Estoy seguro de que tu también sientes lo mismo ¡La prueba es la evolución D.N.A…!---_

"No… eso es absurdo…"– Meditó Ken, tornándose sus mejillas de rojo, al solo pensarlo.

_---¡No me importa que seas un chico, Ken! ¡Yo te quiero!---_

"No puedo sentir lo mismo por ti… Daisuke… yo, no… puedo…"– Murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–_¡Yo te quiero!–_

–¡No!– Renegó Ken alzándose repentinamente de la cama, con su rostro lleno de aversión y al borde del llanto. Wormmon lo miró sorprendido.

–De cualquier manera… yo no merezco ese tipo de aprecio ¡No lo merezco!– Dijo con desesperación.

–¿Ken? ¿De qué hablas?– Preguntó el Digimon preocupado, pues no entendía lo que Ken le decía.

El chico se sentó en la cama y ocultó su mirada de la cual comenzaban a brotar sus primeras lágrimas.

–Yo no he hecho nada… Wormmon…

–¿Nada…?– Repitió interrogante y confundido su compañero.

El peliazul de ojos cristalinos comenzó a temblar y apretando fuertemente la cobija de su cama con sus manos dijo:

–No he hecho nada para merecer el perdón de los niños elegidos… es más, sólo les causo problemas… aunque ya no sea_ El Emperador de los Digimon_– Dijo en un murmullo y con tono austero –Lo mejor que puedo hacer es mantenerme lo más lejos posible de ellos, solo así ya no les causaré más problemas, ni… dolor– Dijo totalmente desahuciado mientras que sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas.

–Pero Ken…– Replicó Wormmon preocupado y confundido por la actitud de Ken y por su imparable llanto, su amigo parecían estar sufriendo mucho con cada palabra que decía. Y los días anteriores había estado igual.

–Eso iba a hacer… ¡Eso es lo que debo hacer!– Arremetió evitando cualquier comentario de Wormmon.

–¿Ken?– Se escuchó la voz de su mamá, tocando la puerta.

El chico, secó sus lagrimas lo mejor que pudo usando la cobija de su cama.

–Voy…– Dijo para parar los llamados de su mamá, cuando finalmente pudo secar su llanto, se levantó, bajó de la cama y antes de abrir la puerta se echó aire en su rostro con las manos.

–Si…– Dijo abriendo.

Su mamá miró su rostro y se alarmó.

–¿Qué pasa?– Se inquietó al verla así.

–¿Te encuentras bien hijo?

–Si…– Contestó lentamente y con una voz suave.

–¿Es verdad?

Ken inclinó la vista y la señora Ichijouyi lo interpretó como un No.

–¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Ken guardó silencio y sus labios temblaron, aunque quisiera no podría hablarle a su mamá y decirle que estaba así por que un Chico, se le había declarado y que antes de eso por su culpa ese Chico casi moría, él y todos sus amigos en el Digimundo. Obviamente todo eso era demasiado complicado…

Ella sonrió levemente.

–Comprendo, es algo que no puedes decir, supongo que vas a pensarlo un poco más y después tú mismo encontraras la solución al problema… Está bien.

Las palabras de su mamá sorprendieron a Ken.

–Sabes que si necesitas ayuda o apoyo, tu papá y yo estaremos aquí cuando lo requieras, hijo.

–Mamá…–Dijo Ken con voz ahogada y abrazando a su mamá comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Ella se sorprendió, era la segunda vez, desde que reencontraran a Ken de haber estado extraviado por dos meses, que él la abrazaba buscando su apoyo y su cariño.

Wormmon miró esto con lágrimas en sus ojos, desde donde se había quedado inmóvil, Ken no le había contado su plática con Daisuke a orillas del lago, pero desde entonces estaba así de deprimido. De pronto comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente y mientras dormía decía palabras como: "No puede ser" "No puedo…" "Daisuke…" Lo único que Wormmon entendía es que su amigo sufría por algo que no había le había contado, pero ¿Qué era? ¿Qué tenía que ver Daisuke en ello?

–Lo siento…– Murmuró Ken, después de un rato, alejándose de su mamá y algo apenado por haber llorado tanto.

Ella le sonrió.

–No te preocupes hijo, todo está bien.

Ken sonrió secando sus últimas lágrimas y se percató de que su mamá llevaba una bolsa.

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que él miraba.

–Iba a ir de compras, hay algunas cosas que faltan en la alacena.

–Yo voy– Se ofreció Ken.

–¿Estas seguro?– Lo miró un poco sorprendida.

–Si, en serio– Respondió Ken logrando sonreír.

–Esta bien– Aceptó ella y le dio el dinero indicándole lo que se necesitaba, alegando que la salsa de soya casi se terminaba, y otras cosas necesarias.

–Ya me voy– Fue lo último que Ken dijo y salió por la puerta.

Su mamá le sonrió, pero luego se quedó un poco pensativa, preguntándose que pudo haberle ocurrido a Ken para estar tan triste de nuevo, después de que apenas estaba recuperándose de esa gran depresión que había tenido hacia tres meses.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

–¿Y… que vas a hacer Daisuke?

–¿He?– Reaccionó el chico de ojos castaños. Él y Demiveemon estaban ya en la tienda, mirando los aparadores –¿A que te refieres?– Preguntó, sorprendido.

–Me refiero a Ken Ichijouyi y a Wormmon– Apuntó, el pequeño Demiveemon que sabía todo sobre los sentimientos de Daisuke y que a diferencia de Ken, él si le platicó a su Digimon todo lo ocurrido. Demiveemon poco entendía sobre relaciones interpersonales entre humanos, lo único que sabía es que Daisuke le había platicado que el cariño que le tenía a Ken era muy grande y por ello quería estar a su lado, pero… que desafortunadamente, Ken no sentía lo mismo por él...

–Debo admitir que me duele mucho– Soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo– Pero si él no es como yo, no puedo obligarlo– Concluyó, con una sonrisa triste.

–Daisuke…– Murmuró Demiveemon al ver ese gesto en su rostro.

–Pero, lo quiero mucho y eso no va a cambiar y por ello siempre que pueda trataré de ayudarlo– Afirmó, esa era la más grande virtud del chico, su sinceridad y su franqueza –Aunque él no pueda sentir nada más por mí, me conformaré con ser su amigo.

–¿Pero eso no te lastimará?– Preguntó preocupado el pequeño Digimon azul.

Daisuke se sorprendió por la perspicacia de su amigo, pero sonrió.

–Por supuesto que no. Ayudar a Ichijouyi en lo que pueda y estar cerca de él aunque sea como amigo, me hará feliz– Y diciendo esto tomó una caja de arroz, pero de ese que es de fácil preparación.

–Oye Daisuke… ¿Tu hermana te pidió de ese?

–No– Contestó sonriente –Pero si le llevo de este, le ahorraré bastantes problemas.

–¿En serio Jun cocina tan mal?

–No…, pero su Curry es casi mortal. No se lo daría a probar ni a mi peor enemigo– Dijo con una sonrisa bastante divertida –Bueno, tal vez si Arukenimon lo comiese…– Se echó a reír alegremente, mientras que el dueño del mini-super lo veía atentamente con una cara de: "Ese chico está loco"

–¿Y que vas a querer que te compre Demiveemon?

–Umn…– Meditó el pequeño mirando un momento los aparadores y luego dijo– Ah, pues quiero…– Pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando miró que él rostro de Daisuke estaba con la mirada fija, hacia algún punto específico –¿Daisuke?– Lo llamó y volteó hacia donde él miraba y distinguió a aquel chico de hermosos y lacios cabellos azules, con aquella mirada de cristalinos ojos color azul como la profundidad del mar, si, Ken Ichijouyi estaba afuera de la tienda, y mirando a través del cristal; repentinamente Ken echó a correr.

–¡Ichijouyi!– Gritó Daisuke y de forma automática salió de la tienda olvidándose de todo hasta de Demiveemon que se quedó en el estante, parado y mirándolo salir corriendo.

–¡Ichijouyi!– Lo llamaba, pero Ken no parecía querer parar su carrera, al escuchar su voz más corría ¿Estaba huyendo? –¡Ichijouyi, espera por favor!– Lo alcanzó y logró asirlo de un brazo deteniéndolo.

Ken se sintió angustiado, no quería enfrentarse a Daisuke, a pesar de que cuando lo había visto, no pudo apartar su mirada de él, ahora se recriminaba el haber ido ahí.

–¡Qué quieres!– Preguntó fríamente soltándose de su agarré con un movimiento brusco.

–Lo siento…– Se disculpó Daisuke comprendiendo que le había molestado que lo agarrara. Pero en realidad era todo lo contrario, Ken se sentía muy nervioso, por ello estaba evitando mirarlo, de lo contrario…

–¿Qué quieres…?– Dijo de nuevo, pero con una voz más suave.

–Quiero pedirte que me disculpes.

Ken se extrañó, ¿De que estaba hablando Daisuke?

–Me refiero a que… no debí tratar de obligarte a que me correspondieras– Dijo Daisuke con una sonrisa triste.

Ken se volteó levemente para mirar al chico.

–Olvidemos lo que pasó– Sonrió Daisuke y le extendió su mano.

–¿Olvidar…?– Reiteró Ken más confundido que nunca.

–Si, seamos solo amigos, aun tenemos que vencer a Arukenimon– Dijo sin bajar la mano y con una sonrisa tranquila y sincera.

Ken se sintió molesto, sin entender por qué… ¿Olvidar? ¿Acaso quería que olvidara lo que les había hecho? ¿Su traición? O ¿Quería que olvidara su confesión? ¿Y las horribles palabras que le dijera después de ella?

–No puedo aceptar lo que me ofreces…– Dijo con el rostro sombrío.

–¿Por qué?– Se desanimó Daisuke.

–Ya no quiero causarles más problemas… y… no quiero lastimarte más…

Daisuke se sorprendió, pero sonrió.

–No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien– Cerró sus ojos –Si aceptas ser mi amigo me harás muy feliz.

Ken se llenó de desesperación; no importaba cuanto tratara de alejarse de Daisuke o lo rechazara, el seguía insistiendo, ya no sabía que hacer, ¿Era acaso su comportamiento el que no les permitía salir de ese circulo vicioso? Estaba harto, ¡Harto! Ya no quería que Daisuke fuera amable con él, ¿Acaso era por esos sentimientos que decía tener por él? ¿Era por que le gustaba? ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien como él…? No lo merecía, de ningún modo…

–No…– Dijo al fin conteniéndose.

–Pero… Ichijouyi.

–¡Ya no insistas!– Gritó el ojiazul con desesperación, si alzar su rostro.

–Creo que… lo volví a hacer…– Declaró Daisuke tristemente –Sin darme cuenta estaba tratando de obligarte otra vez… lo siento… ya voy a dejarte en paz.

Ken escuchó eso y echó a correr. Otra vez… Otra vez… había vuelto a lastimar a Daisuke, y su corazón y sus lágrimas se lo reclamaban, pero no detuvo su carrera, eso tenía que terminar…

Demiveemon llegó al fin hasta donde estaba su amigo, parado.

–Daisuke…– Se sorprendió cuando miró que de los ojos de su amigo salían silenciosas lágrimas, y como estaba inclinado, estas cayeron al suelo.

–Daisuke, Daisuke– Lo llamó.

Él miró a su amigo y lo recogió del piso.

–¿Qué pasó Daisuke?

–Tampoco quiere ser mi amigo, Demiveemon…– Dijo al fin con la voz lánguida – No quiere nada conmigo… de seguro que lo único que puede sentir por mi es repulsión– Abrazó a Demiveemon, sin dejar de llorar –¡Malditos sentimientos! ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en él? ¿Por qué lo quiero así?

Demiveemon no sabía que decir, casi quería llorar con su amigo, pues no hallaba ninguna forma de consolarlo.

Daisuke reaccionó cuando se dio cuenta de que su pequeño amigo lloraba.

– ¿Demiveemon?

–Daisuke… lo siento, por ser un inútil y no poder hacer nada para hacerte sentir mejor.

–No digas eso Demiveemon– Sonrió Daisuke abrazando con más fuerza a su pequeño amigo, esta vez para consolarlo a él– La culpa es de mis sentimientos... y no sabes como agradezco que estés conmigo, sin ti, esto sería mucho más difícil…

–Daisuke…–Murmuró todavía llorando. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por su amigo, ojalá el pudiera persuadir a Ken Ichijouyi de que correspondiera a los sentimientos de Daisuke… ojalá pudiera cambiar todo lo ocurrido…, pero no podía, mientras… Daisuke seguiría sufriendo y él tendría que seguir esperando a que Ken Ichijouyi reaccionara, pero ya había esperado hace tres días, en el Digimundo a que él mismo le dijera la verdad sobre el plan de Arukenimon y no había ocurrido, era un hecho que definitivamente no había nada que hacer.

Ken detuvo su carrera muy lejos de ahí, en un callejón, se recargó de la pared e inclinó su rostro, sus ojos ya no aguantaban las ganas de llorar. Era irónico, lo único que Ken quería era no causar más problemas y no lastimar más a Daisuke, pero en su intento lograba sólo lo contrario y no sólo eso, si no que él también se hacia daño, por no aceptar sus sentimientos, por creer que estando lejos todo se solucionaría…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mas tarde…

Daisuke había regresado a la tienda por el arroz y le había comprado a Demiveemon unas galletas, como se lo prometió, lo que él quiso. Ya casi eran las 2:00, Jun estaría furiosa, pero no le importaba, ultimadamente pocas cosas le importaban. Miró a Demiveemon que iba dormido en la bolsa y sonrió. Cuando alzó su vista al frente, se sorprendió de ver a cierto rubio de ojos azules esperándolo en la esquina de la calle donde estaba un poste.

–¿Takeru…?– Murmuró Daisuke sorprendido al ver al rubio frente a él.

El lo miró fijamente y sonrió con naturalidad.

–¿Cómo estas Daisuke?– Le saludó.

El aludido desvió la vista.

–Mas o menos…– Contestó sin poder evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

Takeru caminó hasta él y tocando gentilmente su barbilla le alzó el rostro para verlo. Daisuke sintió como sus mejillas se encendían, al verlo tan de cerca y sentir su tacto.

–¿Estuviste llorando?– Preguntó preocupado.

Eso irritó a Daisuke, ¿Por qué Takeru tenía que enterrarse siempre de lo que le pasaba?

–Si, pero no importa…

–¿Fue por Ken Ichijouyi?– Cuestionó Takeru celoso.

–Eso no te importa– Se soltó Daisuke de su caricia con desdén.

–¡Si me importa!– Replicó Takeru perdiendo la calma y sujetando a Daisuke de la muñeca.

Y de nuevo ocurrió, Daisuke simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que Takeru siempre estuviera fijándose en él y ocupándose de descifrar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos. ¿Acaso era cierto que Takeru sentía algo por el? ¿O solo quería fastidiarle la existencia recordándole que era un tonto? pensó cruelmente.

–Claro que no, nadie esta interesado en un chico, simplón, escandaloso y tonto como yo…– Dijo con frialdad –Ichijouyi es chico normal, ¡No un maldito bisexual como yo!– Dijo sin reparo, dejando atónito a Takeru.

–No digas eso…

–¿Por qué no? si es cierto, soy una persona indeseable– Prosiguió cruelmente –Por eso tampoco Hikari me correspondió…

Eso era demasiado para Takeru.

–¡Cállate!– Lo azotó contra el poste en esa esquina. Los ojos de Daisuke estaban al borde de las lágrimas pero su rostro seguía insensible. El alboroto despertó al pequeño Demiveemon que hasta hacia poco dormía tranquilamente en la bolsa del mandado. El chico de ojos castaños claros miró fijamente al rubio y se quedó unos segundos perdido en ese cielo que eran sus ojos.

Era difícil saber con quien estaba siendo desconsiderado Daisuke, si con él o con Takeru, pero poniendo en juego sus sentimientos por él, prosiguió, sin miramiento alguno.

–Nadie, me amará nunca… soy despreciable.

Takeru ya no resistió. Rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Daisuke estrechándolo fuertemente y cerrando los ojos con desesperación dijo:

–Entonces tal vez nadie me amará a mi tampoco…– Daisuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso –¡Pero yo, te amaré a ti, siempre!

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

En lo alto de un rasca cielos… Arukenimon apareció, con su misma apariencia, pero algo más sombrío se notaba en ella, no solo por el hecho de que llegó hasta ahí atravesando un extraño portal negro.

–Se acabó…– Declaró con la voz más fría y cruel –Voy a terminar con esos odiosos niños elegidos aquí mismo.

Del portal negro se escuchó un rugido y unos ojos rojos y brillantes se escondían entre esa oscuridad.

–Vayan ahora…– Dijo y poco a poco del portal salieron unos enormes y espantosos Devidramon, lanzándose hacia la ciudad.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

_Yami Hisaki: Mendigo Daisuke ¿Cómo puedes decir todo eso? No lastimes así a Takeru ¡El no tiene la culpa de que el &&$/& de Ken no te quiera!_

¡Oye! ¡No insultes a Ken!

_Yami Hisaki: Te lo advierto… Ya no hagas sufrir más a Take-kun. ¬¬Xxx_

Okas… n.nU Sólo permíteme dar las notas finales. Er.. Pues hasta ahí llegó el capítulo jejejeje me temo que las amenazas se levantaran de nueva cuenta. Y a pesar de todo me gustó mucho como quedó este capítulo. Y el siguiente será mejor. Ya verán. Les va a gustar jajajaja.

_Yami Hisaki: Cuídate por que si no me gusta… ¬¬X Ya sabes._

nnU… Oh, oh…

Reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, jitomatazos y de más frutas y legumbres (siempre digo lo mismo nnU) serán bien recibidos.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

Sayounara!

15


	13. ¿Celos?

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ops! O-P-S! se me había olvidado actualizar… Chas! Pues no sé que más decir salvo que se me han acabado los capítulos de reserva… solo tenía escrito hasta el 14 T.T… ¿Ahora no sé que hacer?

_Yami Hisaki: Pues tranquilizarte por que este es el capítulo 13 ¬¬_

Eso no me tranquiliza T.T Antes de que otra cosa pase a los reviews…

**Mish**: Hi! T.T sip, estuvo feo… BUA! En este capítulo más o menos comienza a reaccionar Ken, no lo pierdas de vista. Gracias por eso de las emociones definidas me esfuerzo mucho por que los personajes reflejen lo que en verdad sienten a pesar de sus palabras, como por ejemplo Ken, esas lágrimas van en contra de lo que dice ¿Ne? Aquí está Mish, gracias por continuar. Te cuidas.

**Anoded**: Oh, oh… n.nU ¿Ya escuchaste Takeru, suelta a Dai….! Si no Anoned me va a matar T.T (_Yami Hisaki: Jajajajaja yo no me rendiré aun TakexDai 4ever_) Er… O.o todavía no sé si Ken va a besar a Dai o viceversa, será lo que tenga que pasar. Será mejor hacer algo al respecto, antes de que me mates… nnU aunque es bueno saber que a pesar de todo te ha gustado. Espero leerte de nuevo por aquí.

**RuriSakuma**: Ruri-chan Hi! Ya… somos dos, yo tampoco me termino de decidir por cual pareja, pero conociéndome les voy a hacer pasar otro mal rato a Ken y a Daisuke… ¿y por que no? a Takeru, estamos en que está muy campante el chico XD. Y por cierto más Ken a partir de aquí ya no va a faltar. ¿Encontraste una página de imágenes? O.O ¡Yo quiero verla! ¿Me pasas la dirección? Bueno, ya eso es todo y hasta otra querida amiga n.n. Salu2!

**Liliedel**: nee-chan T.T Sip, ya se que te gusta que a lo personajes les vaya del navo jejeje. Y si, Take no se va con rodeos está totalmente opuesto a Ken, pero Ken ya se va a comenzar a poner las pilas, si aunque no lo creas ya le va a caer el 20y dejará de ser… patético uy… que palabra tan ruda. Y Dai ya está comenzando a entender a Takeru si no checas este capítulo. Y tendré en cuenta esas palabras, solo espero no morir antes de acabar el fic. Y aquí está lo que Arukenimon hace y ya la verás más malvada después muajajaja. Er, perdón se me salió esa risa maquiavélica. Eso es todo. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo.

**Youko Sakuma**: Hi! Si Youko-san ese es el problema de Takeru.. es imposible odiarlo al menos en mi fic (_Yami hisaki: ¬¬)_ XD XD XD, ¿Presionándote…? ¿Yo? "Como crees" XD XD. Bueno para no dejar a Ken de nuevo de lado aquí se sabe un poco más de él y lo que piensa y en el siguiente capitulo también y en el que sigue etc., etc. Gracias por tu apoyo. Te cuidas niña.

Bueno, despues de esto solo me resta decirles que este capítulo me gusta mucho y espero que sea de su agrado y… que nadie me quiera matar. nnU.

Y ahora pasemos al fic.

**13. ¿Celos...?**

Takeru ya no resistió. Rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo de Daisuke y estrechándolo fuertemente y cerrando los ojos con desesperación dijo:

–Entonces tal vez nadie me amará a mi tampoco…– Daisuke se sorprendió al escuchar eso –¡Pero yo, te amaré a ti, siempre!

Daisuke sintió como su corazón se agitó repentinamente en su pecho al escuchar las palabras del rubio y al sentir su abrazo… Las personas pasaban por la calle, siempre ocupadas en sus propios asuntos que apenas si volteaban a ver a la pareja de chicos. Que sin duda era una escena conmovedora, salvo por el hecho de que tan solo uno de los dos chicos que la formaba estaba lleno de amor para con el otro, mientras que el otro se sentía confundido y recordaba dolorosamente el no tener junto a él a la persona querida.

–¡Takeru!– Gritó Patamon fuertemente.

Los dos chicos voltearon. Un Devidramon lanzó su poder especial, el cual pasó barriendo por todo el piso, destruyendo el pavimento. Daisuke y Takeru quedaron separados por la grieta que se había formado.

–¡Como es posible…!–Gritó Takeru, logrando sostenerse en pie, mientras que el chico marrón se ponía de pie en silencio. Las personas comenzaron a gritar y a correr despavoridas al ver al horrible ser surcando los celos de Odaiba…, pero los Devidramon ya habían localizado a sus dos primeros objetivos. Un segundo Devidramón arremetió contra Daisuke. Takeru al ver sus intenciones se preocupó gritando el nombre de su amigo.

El Digivice brilló y Demiveemon digievolucionó a Exveemon, el cual interceptó el ataque que iba dirigida hacia su compañero, pero en cambio él fue arrastrado hasta chocar contra un edificio.

Daisuke solo se cubrió con su brazo, pero por lo demás ni siquiera se inmutó. Takeru llegó al pie de él, que permanecía con el rostro serio.

–Es Arukenimon…

–Pero… ¿Cómo?– Cuestionó Takeru confundido.

–No lo sé, pero si no los detenemos mucha geste saldrá herida.

Takeru alzó su Digivice y transformó a Patamon en Angemon. Luego volvió a su compañero y dijo:

–Tenemos que avisar a los demás.

–¿Qué no se den cuenta de este alboroto sería increíble?– Contestó Daisuke con un deje de sarcasmo en su voz, lo cual extraño un poco a Takeru –¿Traes tu Digicomputador?– Preguntó borrando ese gesto de su rostro y adoptando uno más ecuánime.

–No…

–Grandioso…– Murmuró el chico con reproche –No hay remedio. Tendrás que ir por ellos, personalmente. Exveemon y yo nos quedaremos a pelear.

–¡Pero tu no podrás solo!– Objetó.

–No hay opción– Replicó sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

–¡Entonces yo me quedaré!– Sugirió señalándose a si mismo.

Daisuke lo miró con desapruebo y el rubio lo notó. Su propuesta había sonado terriblemente pretenciosa indicándole a Daisuke que él no podría contra el enemigo, en lugar de expresar preocupación por su bienestar.

–Iré…– Aceptó.

Daisuke afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

–¡Angemon!– Llamó a su compañero.

Antes de que se fuera, Daisuke tomó del hombro a Takeru y lo miró expresándole que confiaba en él. Takeru lo entendió y puso su mano sobre la suya, estrechándola levemente, diciéndole con eso que resistiera. Después lo soltó y abordó la espalda de Angemon…

–¡Vamos!– Se fueron.

Daisuke los miró alejarse y regresó corriendo hacia el edificio destrozado y se paró con dificultad en el concreto destruido.

–¡Exveemon! ¿Te encuentras bien?– Gritó llamando a su compañero Digimon. Y en seguida Exveemon y el enorme Devidramon salieron luchando el uno contra él otro, Daisuke apenas si logró agacharse y evitar ser golpeado por ellos. La gente ya había escapado del lugar, pero aun estaba uno que otro que paralizado por la feroz batalla, espectaban lo que sucedía. Pronto los dos Devidramon comenzaron a superar a Exveemon y Daisuke miró esto con angustia.

–Exveemon…

Su amigo fue golpeado y cayó pesadamente contra el pavimento de la carretera y él fue enseguida a auxiliarlo, en ese instante volvió a ser Demiveemon, pero estaba muy agotado.

–Daisuke… lo siento…– Se disculpó.

–No te disculpes, lo hiciste muy bien…– Le sonrió sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

Un Devidramon aleteó sobre Daisuke y el chico se levantó mirándolo de frente, con el rostro serio. El monstruo rugió aterrorizando a los presentes, pero Daisuke permaneció inmutable mirándolo fijamente.

–No destruirás la ciudad– Declaró con valor y determinación –No lo permitiré.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Miyako estaba en su habitación, mirando el techo y en total silencio, aun no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a Daisuke. Meditaba…

Daisuke era un chico sensible, pues ella lo conocía desde hacía tiempo como para saberlo, y aunque era escandaloso e imprudente, jamás lastimaría a alguien y pesar en eso le hacia llegar a la mente con cuanta determinación y con cuanta dedicación su amigo peleaba para defender una causa justa; así como el que buscaba por todos los medios la forma de ayudar a alguien y prueba de ello era cuando ayudó a Wallace a recuperar a su Digimon (Personaje de la película de Digimon 02)…

De pronto su digicomputador sonó y ella se puso de pie para verlo, al abrirlo se sorprendió con lo que leyó.

–¡Poromon! – Llamó a su Digimon.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mientras tanto Takeru y Angemon ya iba de regreso al lugar de la batalla acompañados de Hikari y Angewomon.

–Ya le mandé el mensaje a Iori y a Miyako– Dijo Hikari. Takeru no respondió y tanto Angewomon como Hikari se percataron de la preocupación del rubio– ¿Takeru….?

–No debí dejarlo solo…

–No te preocupes Takeru, Daisuke y Exveemon no se rendirían tan fácilmente–

Takeru asintió, pero obviamente su preocupación no disminuyó.

Hikari miró su computador de nuevo y mandó un mensaje más… ¿A quien?

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

En el lugar de la batalla. Daisuke permanecía en el suelo, tosiendo… mientras que Flamedramon detenía con dificultad las garras del Devidramon.

–Daisuke… ¿Estas bien?

El chico se puso de pie con dificultad.

–No te rindas Flamedramon, yo nunca me apartaré de tu lado– Declaró el chico castaño marrón, parándose al lado de su Digimon brindándole todo el apoyo de siempre. El malvado monstruo rugió lanzando su técnica especial, arrojando a ambos. A Flamedramon contra un edificio y a Daisuke contra el suelo. Pero Daisuke aunque bastante golpeado se volvió a poner de pie.

–Flamedramon…

–Daisuke…– El Digimon se levantó como pudo haciendo un esfuerzo excesivo por no perder la digievolución, tal vez lo que lo sostenía era la muestra de valor de parte de su niño.

"Takeru…"– Pensó Daisuke agotado –"¿Por qué tardas tanto…? Ichijouyi…"– La imagen de Ken llegó a su mente, como deseando que él llegara a ayudarlo.

De pronto algo alejó de un golpe al Devidramon de Flamedramon. Daisuke se sorprendió.

–¡Daisuke!

El aludido volteó y lo miró, ahí estaba él… como si hubiese respondido a sus súplicas.

–Ichijouyi…– Balbuceó sintiéndose inmensamente feliz.

El peliazul llegó corriendo hasta él y lo sostuvo, pues Daisuke se desplomó en ese instante.

–Daisuke… ¿Estas bien? (NA: ¬¬ ¿Te parece que está bien?)

–Que bueno que viniste...– Murmuró recargado en él y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados…

Ken se ruborizó y se dejó caer lentamente al suelo con él, colocándolo en su regazo.

Stingmon se dirigió al compañero del chico que representaba el valor.

–Flamedramon, ¿Estas bien?

–Si.

–¡Daisuke! – Tanto el nombrado como Ken voltearon.

–¡Taichi…!– Murmuró Daisuke al reconocer la voz.

Tai Yagami e Izzy Izumi llegaron corriendo hasta ellos.

–¿Chicos, como se encuentran?– Preguntó Izzy.

–Yo estoy bien…– Respondió titubeante Ken, sintiéndose un poco apenado por la posición en la que estaba con Daisuke.

Angemon y Angewomon llegaron hasta ahí, dejando a Takeru y a Hikari mientras que ellos se unían a la batalla.

–¡Daisuke!– gritó Takeru, preocupado corriendo hasta llegar con él. Se agachó e ignoró totalmente a Ken Ichijouyi. Hikari llegó con él también y se sorprendió mucho de verlo en ese estado.

–Hikari… Takeru…– Murmuró Dai-kun.

–Daisuke… ¿Cómo es que…?

El chico de cabellos castaños marrón al ver la preocupación de los chicos sonrió.

–No se preocupen… Flamedramon y yo aun podemos luchar.

Takeru se puso triste y apartó su vista hacia el piso.

–Lo siento tanto… me tardé demasiado.

Daisuke tomó la mano de Takeru, le sonrió y le dio un apretón para animarlo. Takeru lo miró sorprendido, pero enseguida correspondió el apretón y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ken sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al contemplar aquella escena…

Taichi e Izzy miraron esto y notaron algo… "diferente".

–¿Qué haremos ahora– Rompió el silencio Hikari.

Izzy se puso de pie y miró a los Digimon pelear.

–Esto no está nada bien… esos Digimon han invadido la ciudad.

–¿Invadido?– Preguntó Takeru alarmado –¿Eso significa que hay más?

–Me temo que sí– Contestó Izzy encendiendo su Laptop (NA: Si, ya saben que el carga para todos lados con ella)

–Chicos ¡Aquí!– Llegaron Iori y Miyako sobre Aquilamon.

–¿Qué está pasando?– Replicó Miyako –¡Hay Devidramon atacando por toda la ciudad!

–¡Qué!– Se alarmaron todos.

–¡Tal y como lo sospeché!– Exclamó Izzy de pronto –La puerta al Digimundo está abierta.

–¿Qué?– Exclamó Iori –¡Eso no es posible! Sólo nosotros podemos abrir la puerta con nuestro D3 (o Digivice).

Ken sintió miedo de hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo…

–Fue Arukenimon.

Todos lo voltearon a ver.

–…La primera vez que Wormmon y yo vimos a Arukenimon, fue aquí… en Japón.

Takeru lo miró con desprecio.

–¿Ahora si estas diciendo la verdad?

–¡Por supuesto!– Replicó sintiéndose agredido.

–…– Daisuke no dijo nada.

–Entonces ella abrió la puerta para dejarlos pasar a Japón– Dijo Taichi con seriedad.

–Es probable– Reafirmó Izzy.

–¿Qué debemos hacer?– Preguntó Daisuke tratando de levantarse. Ken quería ayudarlo, pero Takeru fue el primero en darle apoyo, de esa forma Daisuke se puso de pie; Ken miró al rubio con algo de…desconfianza, poniéndose el también de pie.

–Tenemos que hacerlos atravesar la puerta– Concluyó Izzy.

–¿Pero cómo?– Preguntó Iori consternado.

–La única forma es abrir la puerta al Digimundo en la laptop.

–¡Hagámoslo!– Dijo Daisuke animadamente.

Takeru sonrió y dijo:

–Y yo te ayudaré.

Ken sintió de nuevo esa sensación de desconfianza que se intensificaba convirtiéndose ahora en un extraño e inexplicable temor al contemplar a Takeru tan cerca de Daisuke.

Daisuke demoró un poco para contestar. Hikari los miró con incertidumbre, era obvio que entre Takeru y Daisuke parecía haber pasado algo… Todos se quedaron con una cara de confusión y en silencio como si la respuesta de Daisuke fuera esencial para la misión. Daisuke sonrió y mirando al ojiazul cielo contestó.

–Vamos.

Ken no se esperaba esa contestación y tembló sintiendo como un calor lo recorría hasta depositarse en sus brazos y en sus puños, apretándolos.

Takeru sonrió y mirando a Angemon, sacó el digiegg de la esperanza de su computador.

–¡Digievoluciona!– Exclamó y al instante Patamon se convirtió en Pegasusmon.

–Hikari vamos– La llamó Taichi. Mientras que Iori e Izzy iban tras ellos.

Ken se quedó parado, e inmóvil viendo como Takeru ayudó a subir a Daisuke a Pegasusmon y como luego los dos se fueron. Daisuke ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. El peliazul se sintió ignorado… jamás se esperó que Daisuke aceptara ir con Takeru, que aceptara su ayuda y que le hubiera sonreído así. Por un momento estuvo casi seguro de que lo rechazaría y le pediría a él que fueran juntos… y aunque no lo quisiera aceptar por un momento lo había deseado así… ¿pero qué rayos le estaba pasando? Si eso era lo que el deseaba, alejarse de Daisuke y de los niños elegidos… ¿Entonces por qué se sentía si…?

–¿Ken?– Aterrizó Stingmon al lado de él. Pero Ken no reaccionó.

–Vayamos– Escuchó esa voz, la cual si lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miyako aun estaba ahí, con Aquilamon.

–Si…– Contestó Ken con timidez y con tristeza.

Aquilamon levantó el vuelo con Miyako. Mientras que Ken se sujetaba de Stingmon.

–¿Ken, estás bien?– Preguntó el Digimon insecto.

–Si…– Mintió Ken, pues era mentira que se sintiera bien y el motivo tenía dos nombres: Takeru y Daisuke…

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Uy… Hasta aquí este capítulo… lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de lado la acción, hace mucho más interesante los hechos. Yama-kun está en Kyoto y como ya lo saben Mimi estaba en Nueva York y Sora… No me pregunten que para ella no se me ocurrió justificación de su ausencia.

Les aviso que es probable que tarde un tiempo considerablemente largo antes de publicar el capítulo 14, es que ya se me acabaron mis reservas, tengo que echar a volar la imaginación n.nU

Y por cierto, si las normas de ff . net son ciertas tal vez está sea la ultima vez que responda a sus preciados reviews, pero no importa así sea por correo yo les responderé.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

Sayonara!

11


	14. Dos chicos confundidos

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

AVISO: Perdón, **Belldandy** tiene razón es mejor que no me arriesgue a que borren mi cuenta por ellos decidí editar el capítulo eliminado las respuestas a sus reviews, espero que hayan podido verlas a tiempo y aprovecho este espacio para perdirles que me dejen sus E-Mails en sus reviews para que les pueda contestar por ese medio, sin más que agregar gracias y nos estamos leyendo. Y **Belldandy**, gracias por el aviso aunque tu review me llegó incompleto. Eso es todo. Farewell.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola, después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ya vine... n.nU. Perdón, les había yo advertido que no tenía nada de nada escrito, pero al fin reaccione, y aquí les traigo esto.

_Yami Hisaki: Ni modo las reglas son las reglas…_

Sin más preámbulo, al fic...

**Capítulo 14: Dos chicos confundidos.**

Takeru sonrió y mirando a Angemon, sacó el digiegg de la esperanza de su computador.

–¡Digievoluciona!– Exclamó y al instante Patamon se convirtió en Pegasusmon.

–Hikari vamos– La llamó Taichi. Mientras que Iori e Izzy iban tras ellos.

Ken se quedó parado, e inmóvil viendo como Takeru ayudó a subir a Daisuke a Pegasusmon y como luego los dos se fueron. Daisuke ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

–¿Ken?– Aterrizó Stingmon al lado de él. Pero Ken no reaccionó.

–Vayamos– Escuchó esa voz, la cual si lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Miyako aun estaba ahí, con Aquilamon.

–Si…– Contestó Ken con timidez y con tristeza.

Aquilamon levantó el vuelo con Miyako. Mientras que Ken se sujetaba de Stingmon.

–¿Ken, estás bien?– Preguntó el Digimon insecto.

–Si…– Mintió Ken, pues era mentira que se sintiera bien y el motivo tenía dos nombres: Takeru y Daisuke…

Sobrevolaron la ciudad buscando a los Devidramon y haciendo que los siguieran, pues al igual que en el Digimundo los Devidramon seguían siendo demasiado fuertes para los amigos de los chicos, por lo que solo los atraerían y los empujarían a la puerta del Digimundo.

Takeru y Daisuke permanecieron juntos todo el tiempo. El chico castaño marrón sentado junto a Takeru en Pegasusmon guiaba a su amigo. Flamedramon y Nefertimon con la ayuda de Hikari y Taichi mandaron a los primeros Devidramón de vuelta al Digimundo, tal y como lo indicó Izzy abriendo la puerta desde la Laptop.

–¡Bien! –Exclamó el rubio alegremente alzando su mano animadamente, mientras que Daisuke tras él solo sonrió en silencio.

Stingmon y Aquilamon también derrotaron a un Devidramón momentáneamente para mandarlo al Digimundo. Y al final Anquilomon con ayuda de Shurimon y Stingmon vencieron a los últimos dos.

–Terminamos– Dijo Izzy cerrando su laptop. Taichi mostró a Takeru y a Daisuke su dedo pulgar en señal de "bien hecho".

Daisuke estaba muy cansado por lo que rodeando la cintura de Takeru se recargó de la espalda de éste.

–¿Daisuke…?–Balbuceó el rubio al sentir esto.

–Perdón…–Murmuró Motomiya casi dormido– Es que tengo sueño…

Takeru se ruborizó y lo miró con ternura.

–Takeru… ¿Me quieres?

Takeru al escuchar eso se ruborizó aun más y su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente; antes no había tenido ningún problema para admitirlo, pero en ese momento y tener a Daisuke tan cerca le hizo sentir extrañamente muy nervioso.

–Lo siento…–Comenzó Daisuke, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que el rubio haya pensado decir, pero el sueño lo vencía y su voz apenas sonó como un murmullo; pese a eso Takeru lo escuchó y su disculpa lo desconcertó– No quiero… lastimarte… pero… yo…–No pudo terminar pues se quedó dormido. Sin embargo no era necesario que terminara para que Takeru comprendiera a que se refería. Por lo que regresando su rostro al frente cerró sus ojos disfrutando su cercanía y pensó:

"Lo sé Daisuke… pero, no me voy a rendir todavía".

Se volteó de nuevo para mirarlo y sintió una gran felicidad de sentirse rodeado por sus brazos y aunque sabia de ante mano la fortaleza y voluntad de ese chico, verlo dormir tan tranquilo e inocentemente le hacia sentir deseos de protegerlo, pues lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a conseguir su amor.

Pegasusmon comenzó a descender encontrándose a la altura de Nefertimon sobre el que Taichi y Hikari iban. Hikari percató esto y sonrió con algo de tristeza, pues cada día más se convencía de que su amor por Takeru jamás sería correspondido y aunque quisiera sentirse feliz por su amigo que estaba logrando alcanzar el amor de Daisuke, no podía hacerlo, era muy doloroso para ella. Taichi por su parte estaba sorprendido, hacía unas horas había sospechado sobre los sentimientos de Takeru y ahora lo estaba comprobando y eso lo tenía muy sorprendido; no podía imaginarse lo que Yama diría cuando lo supiera.

–¿Están bien todos? –Preguntó Izzy una vez que estuvieron reunidos.

–Si– Contestaron la mayoría.

–¿Cómo se encuentra Dai-kun? –Preguntó Miyako.

–Se quedó dormido– Aclaró Taichi.

–Él y Exveemon, pelearon muy duro y están agotados– Dijo Hikari deprimida.

Ken se sintió preocupado al escuchar eso.

–Yo me encargaré de llevar a Daisuke a su casa– Dijo Takeru.

Eso no le agradó al peliazul, y sin darse cuenta miró a Takaishi con recelo.

–De acuerdo– Aceptó Taichi, quien era el mayor de todos los ahí presentes.

–Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestras casas.

Takeru y Daisuke fueron los primeros en retirarse.

Ken permaneció distante y silencioso desde que Takeru mencionara ese:

_---¿Ahora si estas diciendo la verdad?---_

Se le había cerrado la boca y se sentía muy incómodo estando ahí con ellos, por lo que no volvió a decir ni una palabra más, de hecho pensaba irse sin decir nada, pero aun estaba ahí sin moverse y tratando hasta de no pensar.

–Buen trabajo– Sintió como le daban unas palmadas en la espalda. Cuando alzó la vista se encontró con la mirada de Taichi Yagami, aun así no dijo nada e inclinándose un poco se despidió de los presentes humilde pero fríamente. Hikari y Taichi se retiraron juntos y solo un minuto después de ellos Ken se echó a nadar retirándose también.

Miyako reaccionó titubeando y mirando a Izzy y a Iori dijo:

–Ah… he… ¡yo también me voy! –Y sosteniendo a Poromon en sus manos se fue corriendo.

–Miyako– Se sorprendió Iori.

–¡Ken, espera! –Gritó la chica alcanzando a Ken que llevaba a Wormmmon en sus brazos –¡Hasta luego! –Se volteó despidiéndose de Izzy e Iori.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Miyako y Ken caminaron en silencio. Eran cerca de las 5:00 de la tarde.

–El día de hoy fue muy extraño– Dijo Miyako irrumpiendo el silencio– No Creí que volvería a ver Digimon atacando la ciudad.

Ken solo escuchó pero no dijo nada.

–Pero no derrotamos a esos malvados– Agregó Poromon.

–Es cierto…–Dijo Miyako con un gesto serio, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír y alzando con sus brazos al pequeño Digimon rosado y mirándolo directo a los ojos agregó– Pero mañana los seis juntos, lo lograremos.

Al escuchar esto Ken detuvo su paso y Wormmon que iba en sus brazos lo miró con suma atención. Miyako al principio no se dio cuenta, pero tan pronto como lo percató se detuvo y tuvo que voltearse un poco para verlo.

–¿Ken-kun…?

–Lo lamento…–Comenzó Ken– Pero lo mejor es que no confíen en mi… yo solo les he mentido…

Miyako y Poromon se sorprendieron al escuchar eso.

–Ya no sé como disculparme… lo único que le causo a los demás son problemas… y dolor– Wormmon recordó que algo muy parecido le había dicho a él hacía unas horas en su habitación.

–Ken-kun– Respondió Miyako con el rostro serio y comprensivo– Yo comprendo que Arukenimon te puso en una situación complicada; y sé que lo que hiciste, no fue adrede además para vencer a Arukenimon y a esos Devidramon necesitaremos de la Digievolución D. N. A…

–¡No puedo hacerlo!– Gritó Ken repentinamente cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus parpados, al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se ponía tenso.

–¿Ken?– Murmuró Wormmon.

–Ken, lo que pasó anteayer ya no importa– Dijo Miyako algo preocupada por la dirección en la que iba la conversación– Yo no estoy enojada contigo, ni te estoy juzgando y Daisuke tampoco…

Ken abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso y comenzó a temblar…

Miyako se quedó inclinada por un momento, era difícil para ella aceptarlo, pero… después de una pausa agregó:

–…Daisuke te quiere mucho…

–¡Pero yo no siento lo mismo!– Se apresuró Ken a contestar con desesperación. sintiendo como su rostro se encendía por el rubor, ya no aguantaba más esa situación –Yo… no… ¡No puedo! –Fue lo último que gritó y alcanzando a hacer su acostumbrada reverencia se fue corriendo.

–¡Ken-kun espera! –Lo llamó Miyako sin resultados.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

"¿Por qué?" –Se cuestionaba Ken mientras que corría a toda prisa con Wormmon en sus brazos– "¿Por que siento esto?"– Cerró sus ojos sin siquiera parar su carrera.

_---¡No me importa que seas un chico, Ken! ¡Yo te quiero!---_

"¡No es cierto!"– Gritó Ken para si mismo, como reprochando esas palabras al recordar a Daisuke con Takeru– "¡Es mentira!" –O tal vez trataba de convencer a su corazón de que lo que sentía no eran celos.

Wormmon lo miraba, ya no sabía qué decirle a su amigo; Ken era una confusión de sentimientos andante.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

–Daisuke… Daisuke.

El chico de ojos castaños comenzó a despertar y vio frente a él a Takeru.

–Takeru… –Miró acalla todos lados –¿En donde estoy?

–En la azotea del edificio de tu departamento.

–¡Cielos! – Reaccionó reincorporándose de inmediato tirando a Demiveemon que estaba dormido sobre de él (Daisuke estaba recostado sobre Pegasusmon).

–Auch– Se quejó el pequeño despertando al momento de caer al suelo –¡Daisuke!

–Lo siento Demiveemon. ¿Qué horas es?

–Como las 6:00 contestó el rubio.

–¿Qué? ¡Jun me va a matar!– Gritó bajándose de Pegasusmon, pero perdió el equilibrio y Takeru lo sostuvo.

–¿Estas bien?

Daisuke se ruborizó, pero desvió la vista con molestia.

–Claro que si, solo perdí el equilibrio.

El rubio sonrió la percatarse del sonrojo del castaño y dijo:

–¿Te acompaño?

–No, me daría mucha pena que vieras a Jun enojada.

–No te preocupes por eso y por cierto…– Dijo Takeru inclinándose, tomando una bolsa del suelo y entregándosela.

–¿Qué es?– Preguntó mientras que la tomaba en sus manos y la veía, entonces se dio cuenta que dentro tenía una caja de arroz instantáneo y una gotita de sudor bajó por su cabeza (NA: De estas: v.vU)

–Gracias– Sonrió con innaturalidad, ahora recordaba que el motivo de su salida había sido el arroz… y ahora estaba más seguro de que Jun lo iba a matar.

–Iré contigo, estoy seguro de que entre los dos le podremos explicar a Jun el motivo de tu retrazo.

–¿Retrazo… de seis horas? –Remarcó Daisuke agachando la cabeza con desconsuelo.

–No creo que sea tan difícil –Dijo Takeru con aquella sonrisa característica de él y sin previo aviso tomó a Daisuke de la mano y se lo llevó consigo. Daisuke estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento del rubio, pero lo que más sorprendido lo tenía era: ¿cómo sabía Takeru el número de su departamento?

–Espera Takeru –Gritó Daisuke cuando este estaba apunto de tocar el timbre– No tienes que quedarte –Le dijo– Yo puedo solucionar esto solo –Dijo con un gesto más que molesto, apenado.

–Descuida te dije que te acompañaría– Fue lo ultimo que dijo y volvió a intentar tocar el timbre.

Daisuke se molestó, era obvio que Takeru no lo estaba tomando en cuenta y antes de que tocara el timbre le tomó la mano evitándolo. El ojiazul lo volteó a ver algo sorprendido. Ahora estaban sujetos de ambas manos, pues Takeru aun no soltaba la mano de Daisuke.

–Daisuke…– Murmuró Takeru.

Al darse cuenta de lo que hacia el castaño marrón lo soltó espantado, pero reprimió su pena cruzando los brazos y desviando su vista.

–Esta bien, has lo que quieras– Soltó de mala gana.

Takeru estaba sorprendido. Las formas tan infantiles en que Daisuke trataba de ocultar su pena se le hicieron muy tiernas, a pesar de que admiraba el valor de Daisuke en la batalla, se dio cuenta de que podía amarlo aun más por esas pequeñas muestras de ternura (NA: Según él, Ternura ¬¬ yo lo llamaría terquedad). El rubio sonrió y estaba por decir algo cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta del departamento. Dejando salir a una furiosa Jun.

–¡Daisuke! –Gritó al chica directamente a su hermano ignorando a Takeru– ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

–Ah… Jun… hermana –Sonrió Daisuke con una sonrisa nerviosa– Aquí está el arroz –Le mostró la caja.

Jun la quitó.

–¡No me cambies el tema! ¿Y para que rayos crees que me sirve ahora? Además…– Miró la caja y la apretó –¿Arroz… instantáneo? ¿Crees que no soy capaz de preparar un arroz frito?

El chico adoptó una actitud de molestia.

–Oye, yo solo quería facilitarte un poco las cosas. Deberías saber que el curry nunca te sale bien.

–¡Que malo eres! ¡Ya sé que no soy buena por eso cada que puedo lo práctico para mejorar! ¿Qué no entiendes?

–¡Claro que entiendo! Y a decir verdad, no importa si no sabes hacer Curry.

Jun se quedó sorprendida después de escuchar eso… Después de todo Daisuke si se interesaba por ella.

Takeru no había perdido detalle de la discusión. Jun y Daisuke guardaron silencio después de haber intercambiado palabras. Y el castaño se ruborizó, no podía creer que el rubio hubiera presenciado algo tan vergonzoso como eso…

–Eh… disculpen– Dijo al fin.

Jun volteó percatándose al fin de su presencia.

–Eres… el hermano de Yama-kun– Se ruborizó un poco por la pena.

–Se llama Takeru –Remarcó Daisuke mirando de reojo a su hermana.

–¿Viste las noticias Jun? – Preguntó el aludido.

–Si… –Suspiró Jun– parece que hubo disturbios en la ciudad.

–Si– Aplicó Takeru con tono grave– Uno de esos disturbios ocurrió en la calle 49, donde Daisuke y yo nos encontramos y los policías y el alboroto no nos permitió retirarnos para regresar a casa, y no había transportes disponibles.

Daisuke se sorprendió por la mentira tan verídica que Takeru se estaba aventando, jamás creyó que Takeru fuera tan hábil mentiroso.

–No te enojes con Daisuke –Escuchó que el rubio decía después de salir del trance al que había entrado mientras contemplaba el rostro de Takeru– En verdad no fue nada divertido estar ahí por cinco horas.

–¿Así que eso fue lo que pasó…?

–Si– Se unió Daisuke al fin a la conversación.

La castaña los miró a ambos.

–Bueno, si el hermano de Yama-kun lo dice, entonces debe ser cierto.

Takeru sonrió como siempre y Daisuke sintió molestia, aun mintiendo Takeru siempre lucía tan incauto.

–¿Entones si lo hubiera dicho yo no me habrías creído?

Jun se ruborizó y se puso sus manos en su cara cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa… tímida… o algo así.

–Ya sabes que soy fan de Yama-kun y de su hermano.

Una gotita de sudor bajó por la cabeza de Takeru (NA: De estas: n.nU)

Daisuke rabió.

–¡Que se llama Takeru! ¿Qué no entiendes?

–¡Cállate y entra a la casa hermanito! Como nunca tuve el arroz tuve que preparar otra cosa de comer.

–¿En serio? –El menor de los Motomiya sonrió– Que bueno.

Jun se crispó al escuchar eso.

–Pero no tienes por que alegrarte– Dijo enfadada.

–Ya, ya gritona– Dijo el chico ingresando al departamento con los ojos cerrados, y más avergonzado por esas escenas tan ridículas.

–Bueno, me voy– Dijo el otro chico.

–Adiós –Dijo la adolescente sonriendo– Me saludas a Yama-kun cuando hable por teléfono y dile que lo entraño mucho, que por favor regrese pronto para verme.

–He… ah, si… se lo diré –Sonrió con algo de nervios: n.nU.

–Takeru…– Escuchó que Motomiya lo llamaba. Takaishi lo miró con atención– Yo quería decirte que… gracias por todo…– Alcanzó a decir antes de que otro sonrojo apareciera en su rostro, pues el "gracias por todo" implicaba no solo la batalla o el hecho de que lo llevara a su casa, si no también lo de antes…

–Por nada– Le contestó sonriéndole encantadoramente– Te veo mañana– Fue lo ultimo que dijo y se retiró por el pasillo.

Daisuke bajó la vista clavándola en el suelo. Jun lo percató.

–Oye Daisuke ¿Por qué te pones así? –Dijo la castaña volteando de nuevo hacia donde iba Takeru– Por lo que puedo ver ustedes dos ya empiezan a llevarse mejor.

Daisuke sintió que un estremecimiento lo recorría por completo al escuchar eso.

–Takeru, no parece molesto contigo– Continuó la chica– Además tiene una sonrisa tan linda, como Yama-kun– concluyó fantaseando de nuevo.

–No entiendes…

–¿He…?– Reaccionó Jun al escuchar el tono de voz de su hermanito– ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?

El chico no alzó la vista solo tensó su cuerpo y haciendo un ademán de frustración en el aire con los puños gritó:

–¡Nada! – Luego de eso corrió hacia el interior de la casa.

–¡Daisuke espera…!– Se alarmó Jun– ¿No mas a…– el chico azotó la puerta en cerrándose en su cuarto–…Comer? –A completó para si misma pues era obvio que Daisuke no la había escuchado. "¿Pues que le habrá pasado?" Pensó confundida "¿Acaso Hikari y Takeru se volvieron novios al fin?" Jun definitivamente no entendía nada de nada.

Patamon sujetaba al pequeño Demiveemon, volando frente a la ventada de la habitación de Daisuke.

–¿Estas seguro de que quieres que te deje aquí? –Preguntó Patamon.

–Si– Contestó el otro, aferrándose a la orilla de la ventana– Daisuke abrirá la ventana para dejarme entrar. Gracias.

–Entonces me voy– Dijo el Digimon volador y se fue.

La ventana se abrió a los pocos minutos. El pequeño Digimon azul se dio vuelta, pero su compañero no estaba ahí para recibirlo. Entró al fin y lo miró de pie dándole la espalda e inclinado hacia su cama. Demiveemon se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y al instante corrió a verlo.

–Daisuke...

–¡No te preocupes! –Le contestó sin dejarle ver su rostro el cual ocultó– Voy a estar bien… –Después de decir esto se recostó en la cama y se encogió hacia la pared dejando su espalda expuesta hacia la ventana, se quedó así en la habitación oscura, pues no había encendido la luz al entrar al cuarto.

Demiveemon salto de nueva cuenta hacia la ventana, era de esas ventanas corredizas y empleando todas sus fuerzas la cerró, suspiró por el agotamiento y saltó llegando hasta la cama de su niño elegido, recostándose sobre la almohada de este y desde ahí lo contempló en silencio, no había nada de que hablar, Demiveemon ya sabía lo que Daisuke sentía y ya sabía que nada de lo que dijera cambiaría los sentimientos del chico, tal y como lo meditara esa tarde, no le quedaba de otra más que esperar a que Ken Ichijouyi correspondiera a los sentimientos de Daisuke.

El chico castaño sintió cuando Demiveemon se recostó a su lado, pero igual no dijo nada más. Miró hacia la oscuridad frente a él y en esa oscuridad se formaron las siluetas de su dolor, cerró sus ojos apretándolos fuertemente, pero un así a su cabeza llegaron las palabras de Ken y de Takeru:

_---Todo eso que dices… no tiene sentido… es… absurdo---_

_---¡Cállate idiota! ¿Por que no lo entiendes? ¡Yo te quiero!---_

"No sé que hacer", Pensó después de recordar todo eso "Nunca me imaginé que Takeru sintiera algo por mi… Takeru… ¡es una verdadera molestia! nunca me escucha y siempre me trata como un tonto, se hace el incauto y es de lo peor…" Fundamentó sus pensamientos con lo ocurrido, pero cambio de expresión al recordar esa tarde:

_---Entonces tal vez nadie me amará a mi tampoco… ¡Pero yo, te amaré a ti, siempre!---_

"Pero… en verdad parece preocuparse por mi… "

_---¡Te digo que no puede ser! ¡No puedes sentir eso por mi…! ¡Somos dos chicos…! ¡La digievolución D.N.A no prueba nada! ¡Yo no siento, nada por ti!---_

"Ken… a pesar de sus palabras tan crueles… y de que me dijo que no quiere nada conmigo... Llegó cuando más lo necesitaba, y de nuevo lo sentí… sentí el vínculo que nos une… la digievolución D.N.A… justo en el momento en que pensé en él llegó a salvarme… de lo contrario…

_---¿Daisuke estas bien?---_

"Estaba preocupado por mi…", Pensó sintiendo que el sueño comenzaba a vencerle, después de todo habían tenido una batalla cruenta y aún no se recuperaba del todo.

–Ken…–Murmuró en sus ensueños y Demiveemon lo escuchó sintiendo pesar–…Takeru –Murmuró también, ante la sorpresa del pequeño Digimon, y después de eso, se quedó profundamente dormido.

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Vaya, este es el capítulo de CS más largo que he hecho. En fin, en fin otro capítulo queme deja satisfecha n.n el título ya ni sé a quien se refiere, soy mala para los títulos

_Yami Hisaki: Pues aunque no lo creas, el capítulo me gusto mucho._

¬¬ Pues si, por que se ven más de los sentimientos de Takeru. Y ¿Creo que ya empieza el duelo? ¿Takeru o Ken?

_Yami Hisaki: etto… n.nU_

Bueno, después de haber escrito esto tengo una lejana idea de cómo continuar demo, me tendrán que esperar otro rato, mis clases ya empezaron. Y para la próxima pondré una introducción donde responda a sus comentarios en general, todo con tal de que no borren el fic y les siga respondiendo por que lo más importante de todo esto son ustedes mis queridas lectoras. Y las invito a leer otros fics mios… digo, si quieren, tampoco es obligación n.nU

Otros fics que publico en ff . net:

Sentimientos Destructivos (original): Anime/ Misc

Flying without wings: Yu gi oh!

Buscándote: Beyblade.

Reencuentro con el pasado: Ranma ½.

Shared Destiny: D.N.Angel.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

Sayounara!

15


	15. El despertar de los sentimientos

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hey! un saludo a todas y a todos. ¿Cómo están? Yo atareada, apenas si me doy un escape para subir esto. Agradezco sus reviews enormemente y si revisan sus correos ahí verán la contestación de estos. Por favor, no olviden dejarme sus correos para poder contestarles. ¿Ok? Y les aviso que voy a cambiar de nick en la proxima actualización seré: **Senshi Hisaki Radien**, para que no se me confundan.

_Yami hisaki: Antes de que se vayan a leer, les avisamos que este fic cumple un año en Septiembre 19 y para celebrar… ¬¬ o algo parecido mi Loca Hikari ha subido otro Fic de Digimon 02, lo encontrarán justo arriba de este con el título de: **Hitori no Danshi… (Un chico solitario).**_

Por favor denle una mirada está dedicado a todas ustedes por apoyarme con corazones sincronizados.Sobre todo se lo recomiendo a** Maika-Lunas Rotas, **te aseguramos será de tu agrado. Y si lees esto por favor déjame tu E-mail para que pueda responderte.

Sin más preámbulo, al fic..., pero ADVERTENCIA este capítulo es súper lacrimógeno T.T…

**Capítulo 15: El despertar de los sentimientos.**

Lunes. Escuela elemental Odaiba.

–¿Cómo te has sentido? –Preguntó Takeru volviéndose a Hikari. Ambos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, era temprano, aun estaban entrando a la escuela.

–He... bien... – Titubeó Hikari, esa mañana se había encontrado con Takeru muy temprano. El rubio le dijo que tenía que hablar con ella y por eso estaba ahí, y lo cierto es que la chica lo miraba con algo de suspicacia, pues no sabía lo que quería decirle, pero presentía que no le gustaría escucharlo– ¿Por que la pregunta?

–Ah, es que desde el sábado no he podido hablar contigo, es más creo que desde el viernes– Bajó la vista como meditando algo y reanudó mirándola– Además el viernes te volviste a sentir mal ¿no es así? Dime, ¿lo que sentiste en el bosque Gris fue lo mismo que la otra vez?

Hikari ladeo la cabeza.

–Si... no estoy muy segura pero creo que la sensación fue mucho más terrible en esta ocasión, incluso Ken también la sintió.

–Ya veo– Contestó haciendo un gesto despectivo en cuanto escuchó el nombre _del niño genio_.

–No me hablaste solo para preguntarme eso ¿verdad? –Dijo Hikari mirándolo con atención.

–He... a decir verdad– Balbuceó el rubio apareciendo un sonrojo en su cara.

Hikari sonrió con tristeza al ver eso, ahora sabía que tenía que ver con Daisuke.

–¿Que pasó con Daisuke? – Preguntó sosteniendo su sonrisa.

Al verla Takeru bajó la vista y dijo:

–Bueno... pues... el sábado... le dije a Daisuke lo que siento por él.

Hikari se sorprendió mucho, pero no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su corazón. ¿Cuál había podido ser el resultado de la confesión de Takeru? Si ayer le pareció que entre ellos había una nueva conexión, entonces no había sido su imaginación, Además Taichi le había hecho una pregunta indirecta sobre lo que había pasado con Takeru y Daisuke, pues le había parecido, hasta a él, que los chicos se complementaron bastante bien a la hora de pelear contra los Devidramon. En verdad no quería saber lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero... seguro que Takeru terminaría contándole todo; tembló y con una trémula mano se apoyó del barandal de la jardinera con la cabeza gacha.

Takeru alzó la vista y al verla así, se entristeció.

–Lo siento... no debí decírtelo, pero creí que debía ser sincero contigo, somos amigos y si decidí buscar el amor de Daisuke fue en gran medida por tus palabras.

Hikari se obligo a alzar la vista y a sonreírle, después de todo, entendía lo que Takeru estaba haciendo, ella le había mentido con respecto a sus sentimientos, en lugar de haberle dicho que él le gustaba, le había dicho que quería a Daisuke. Pero que tonto... ¿como podía Takeru ser tan tonto para no darse cuenta de que lo que le pasaba, lo que sentía y sufría, no era por Daisuke sino por él?

–Estoy bien... descuida –Volvió a mentir– Es solo que estoy sorprendida... de que lo hicieras... tan pronto.

Takeru sonrió con algo de tristeza.

–Perdóname, pero creo que ya había esperado demasiado, además... debo decirte algo más, pero... –La sonrisa se borró de sus labios– Pero... ¡no quiero lastimarte, Hikari! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga!

–¿Qué pasó? –Dijo Hikari tratando de sostener su sonrisa, triste pero sonrisa a final de cuentas.

Takeru la miró y recordar todo eso lo hizo sonreír, miró hacia el cielo y sus ojos azules brillaron más bellamente que el color del cielo mismo.

–El día que le confesé mis sentimientos... lo besé –Dijo al fin el rubio.

Hikari no podría explicar jamás lo que sintió cuando escuchó eso, sintió su cabeza pesada y una terrible sensación de vértigo se apoderó de ella. Si eso había pasado, entonces... ¿Daisuke le correspondía? ¿Entonces lo de ayer...?

–Nunca había besado a alguien –Continuó el rubio– Pero cuando lo tuve frente a mi, quería que supiera lo que siento por él, más que por simples palabras... quería demostrárselo...

–Oye Takaishi– Alguien le llamó.

–En seguida vuelvo –Dijo sin siquiera percatarse del estado de la chica (NA: ¡Tonto! ¬¬)

Pero Hikari no iba a permanecer ahí ni un minuto más; echó a correr alejándose de la escena de inmediato. Escuchar todo eso la había herido mucho. Sabía que Takeru no lo había hecho con esa intención, no estaba segura pero haberlo escuchado de Daisuke tal vez le habría dolido menos. Pero si estaba sufriendo todo era culpa de ella por nunca haber hablado con él, y además le había dado los ánimos para luchar por su amor. Ella le había dado esperanzas. Creyó que ya estaba resignada y que lo único que quería era que Takeru fuera feliz, pero... ella no podía hacer nada con sus sentimientos, dolía, le dolía demasiado.

Corrió hasta los baños de la escuela donde según ella nadie la vería llorar, pero ya era tarde pues desde antes de llegar ya era un mar de lágrimas, ya dentro se encerró y se apretó el pecho, dejando que sus lágrimas cayeran con libertad, lloraría hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Cuando Takeru volvió allí, Hikari ya no estaba. El chico se desconcertó mucho…

"Tal vez no debí…" Pensó el rubio. Estaba en esto cuando el timbre anunciando el inicio de las clases "Oh no llegaré tarde". Corrió al salón. Ya todos estaban allí, hasta el profesor y excepto Hikari, lo cual desconcertó un tanto a Takeru. Daisuke hizo todo lo posible por no mirarle.

Durante toda la primera clase Daisuke no apartó su mirada de el banco vació de Hikari.

Daisuke POV. (Dizque estas cosas nunca me salen bien)

"Conozco a Hikari desde hace mucho, y desde que la conocí siempre supe que había algo especial en ella… si ella fue hace cuatro años uno de los niños elegidos, la hermana de Taichi Yagami y ellos y los demás salvaron al mundo de Myotismon y al Digimundo de Apocarimon".

"Hace como 7 meses llegó Takeru y me di cuenta de que ella lo estimaba mucho y yo… no podía soportarlo… me sentí muy celoso. Era evidente que ella sentía algo por él… algo que no sentía ni sentiría por mí. Quizás era por su carácter templado y amable… opuesto a mí en varios aspectos, no por que yo no sea amable, pero ella se sentía mejor con él".

"Y después conocí a Ken, él era… Increíble para mí, era un chico excelente, agradable, inteligente y todo un as en los deportes. Al principio no me importaba en lo más mínimo, pero después Miyako me lo mostró en algunas revistas y comenzó a hablarme mucho de él, después de eso supe que él podría ser tal vez el segundo chico al que yo admirara, digo el segundo pues siempre aspiré a ser como el hermano de Hikari, pero después de conocer a Ken en persona y de vencer al _Emperador de los Digimon, _casi sin darme cuenta mis celos por Takeru fueron desapareciendo… y cuando miré a Ken diciendo que no le importaba su vida aquel día, lo supe pero con la evolución D.N.A todo quedó claro para mi".

"Al recordar mis sentimientos por ella sé que siempre será una chica muy importante para mi, aunque ya no sienta lo mismo por ella… de hecho llegué a pensar, después de aclarar mis sentimientos por Ken, que Hikari podría estar al fin con Takeru, que yo… ya no interferiría más entre ellos, pero… inesperadamente Takeru me ha confesado que me quiere… lo cual aun no puedo acabar de entender y es que… ¿Cómo puede ser que Takeru me quiera? ¡Es que no tiene sentido! Yo siempre pensé que él me detestaba, bueno… tal vez no, pero yo siempre estaba tratando de robarle la atención de Hikari…

"Yo quiero a Ken… pero él… me ha dicho dos veces que no quiere nada conmigo… pero a pesar de eso fue a salvarme ayer…"

"Hikari quiere a Takeru, pero Takeru me quiere a mí… ¡no, todo esto no es justo, ¡no es justo! ¿Por qué Ken no siente lo mismo que yo?"

"Quiero llorar y siento como mis ojos responden, pero tengo que contenerme… con eso no voy a solucionar nada, las lágrimas no responderán mis preguntas… Todo lo que ahora quisiera saber es ¿Por que tiene que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué Takeru no quiere a Hikari?"

"Y Hikari… ¿Acaso ella sabrá lo que Takeru siente por mi? ¿Y cuando se entere? ¡No, no quiero pensar en lo que pasará cuando ella lo sepa…".

"Takeru me quiere… pienso que tal vez debería alegrarme ¿Quién no se siente feliz por saber que alguien le quiere…: Yo, yo no puedo sentirme feliz, por que no es justo… no sería justo que correspondiera a los sentimientos de Takeru, no lo sería para Hikari, no puedo hacerlo… aunque quisiera no puedo corresponderle, eso sería como traicionar a Hikari, pero sin proponérmelo el recuerdo de el beso de Takeru llega hasta a mi; no he podido olvidar la suavidad de sus labios y lo cálidos que eran… ¡Pero qué rayos estoy pensando! No es como si me hubiera gustado que me besara, además yo quería darle mi primer beso a Ken… Ken…"

Fin POV.

–Motomiya… ¡Motomiya!

–¡Presente! –Se alzó del pupitre de inmediato. Por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos se le había olvidado donde estaba. El profesor lo miraba con disgusto, parecía llevar tiempo hablándole– he… ¿si? –Arrastró las palabras totalmente apenado.

–¡Al corredor! –Gritó el profesor extendiendo le dos cubetas con agua (NA: Oo? ¿De donde las sacó?)

Takeru miró al castaño.

Daisuke suspiró y tomó las cubetas. Salió al pasillo y se quedó parado de pie junto a la puerta unos instantes en silencio de pronto…

"¡Maldición!" Gruño haciendo un ademán de querer arrojar las cubetas al suelo "¡Y todo esto es culpa de Takeru! ¡Cómo siempre, solo logra causarme problemas!" Después de gritar eso, se quedó en silencio y de nuevo recordó cuando lo había besado. Se puso rojo. "Maldición… ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo? ¿Por qué no puedo… olvidarme de todo eso?". Se recargó de la pared, inclinó la vista y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

_00000000000000oooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mientras…

Hikari iba caminando por los pasillos de la primaria, y cuando alzó la vista atisbó a ese chico de cabellos y ojos castaños parado junto a la puerta del aula y al verle se imaginó terriblemente a Takeru besándolo, eso le hizo sentir muy afligida y se agachó apretando su pecho como si le doliera su corazón, se dio la vuelta y estaba por echar a correr cuando…

Daisuke miraba hacia el vacío, aun no entendía como las cosas se había puesto así desde hacia cuatro días… parecía increíble, cuatro días habían sido suficientes para que todo se complicara tanto. Suspiró con poco afán y volteó atisbando a Hikari parada al fondo del pasillo, reaccionó y se alzó en cuanto miró que se daba la vuelta...

–¡Hikari! –La llamó.

La chica paró en seco. Daisuke corrió hasta alcanzarla.

–¡Hola! –Exclamó alegre, pues le agradaba verla– ¿Qué bueno que hayas venido? ¿Te encuentras bien? "¿Por que demonios le pregunté eso?" Se preguntó un segundo después así mismo.

Hikari se volteó lentamente hasta ver el rostro sonriente y los ojos castaños claros de su amigo… y rival.

–Si… Hola –Logró contestar.

–Que bueno… –Se ruborizó un poco– ¿He? ¿Acabas de llegar?

–No… –Dijo y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho no quería que Daisuke le preguntara el porque… se sentía mal y era probable que se soltara a llorar de nuevo en cualquier momento.

–¿No? –Se confundió Daisuke– ¿Dónde estabas?

–Quiero decir… si. Y mejor no entro, no quiero que el profesor Ueda me castigue.

–Si, es probable que lo haga –Sonrió algo apenado mostrándole las cubetas que cargaba– No más de distraje un segundo y se molestó conmigo –Puso una cara de molestia pero muy cómica tanto que Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír ante ella. El chico la miró y ladeó su cabeza un poco mirado a la pared– Oye Hikari, ¿tienes un minuto?

–Umn…

El chico dejó las cubetas en el suelo y dijo:

–Jun me dijo que me llamaste el domingo.

–Ah… eso…

Daisuke se sintió avergonzado por la torpeza de su hermana.

–Pero la olvidadiza me lo dijo hasta esta mañana– Desvió su cara con molestia, de esas que él solo puede poner– De haberlo sabido me habría quedado a platicar contigo ayer.

–No te preocupes, además ayer… estabas muy mal.

–¿he? No tanto, solo tenía sueño –Sonrió con aquella sonrisa que podía levantarle el animo a cualquiera, era increíble, aun triste Daisuke nunca perdía el vigor o ¿Es que lo sostenía a pesar de todo?

Hikari no sabía que pensar al respecto, no podía ignorar que Daisuke era un chico excelente, y aun se preguntaba por qué nunca se interesó en él… era sorprendente que su rival fuera el único capaz de levantarle el ánimo después de todo lo ocurrido, era como una ironía, pero supuso que era posible, después de todo ahora Daisuke tenía a Takeru a su lado, y ya no tenía de qué preocuparse…, pero qué equivocada estaba la chica.

–Sabes… –Agregó Daisuke echando sus manos atrás; recargándose en la pared y atisbando una de las lámparas del techo del pasillo– El viernes… después de todo lo ocurrido… le dije a Ichijouyi que lo quiero.

Hikari que estaba por recargarse de la pared se tensó al escuchar eso. El domingo lo había supuesto pero eso no evitaba que le sorprendiera.

–Seguramente estas pensando que soy un… fenómeno –Bajó su vista del techo y sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

Y fue en ese momento en que Hikari se dio cuenta que Daisuke no estaba bien.

–No te culparía por ello –Continuó– después de todo… por eso mismo Ichijouyi me odia.

–Daisuke… –Dijo preocupada, pero no supo que más decir.

–¿Recuerdas lo del viernes? ¿Cuando te dije que quería que Ichijouyi se uniera a nosotros y nos ayudara a restaurar al Digimundo? La verdad… –Hizo una pausa– lo único que yo quería era estar con él y decirle lo que sentía… Desde la noche pasada tenía planeado hacerlo. Y… en cuanto lo hice… –Se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado en él suelo, recogiendo sus piernas y continuó– él me dijo que mis sentimientos eran absurdos…, que por ser dos chicos, eso no podía ser… –Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas– Traté de convencerlo, diciéndole que eso no me importaba, no sé por que lo hice, pero desde que ocurrió la Digievolución D.N.A sentí esa conexión con él, me atrevía confesarle mis sentimientos por que creí que él sentía lo mismo que yo… –Su voz se quebró y sus lágrimas al fin rodaron por sus mejillas moreno-claras…

Hikari estaba pasmada mirando a Motomiya desde su actual posición, de pie junto a él… De nuevo… otra vez estaba viendo en el rostro de Daisuke esa tristeza, ese dolor que le viera el viernes y se sentía arrepentida de sus propios sentimientos, se había atrevido llamar a Daisuke su rival; de envidiarle una felicidad inexistente con Takeru e inclusive de pensar que Daisuke era quien le había robado a Takeru…

–No soporta verme Hikari– Reanudó Daisuke sumiendo su cara entre sus brazos apoyados en sus rodillas– No quiere saber nada de mi, seguramente siente repulsión por mi y no lo culpo, pero… no puedo hacer nada para evitar mis sentimientos, lo quiero, lo quiero y quiero estar con él ¿Por qué no lo entiende? ¿Tiene algo de malo? ¿Está mal que lo quiera? ¿'¡Es anormal!'? –Dijo con desesperación agitando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

–¡No! –Se agachó Hikari– No está mal –Dijo angustiada, no soportaba ver al chico así, ella mejor que nadie conocía el dolor de no ser correspondido– Aunque sea por un chico… –la voz le tembló– Estoy segura de que tu amor por él es puro y verdadero… –Alcanzó a decir antes de que sus lágrimas la traicionaran y escaparan de sus ojos también– Daisuke… –No pudo decir más, y optó por rodear a un afligido Daisuke entre sus brazos.

Daisuke sonrió al escuchar y sentir eso, aquella calidez de Hikari era lo que le gustaba de ella, además de lo bonita que era, lastima que sus sentimientos ya no fueran los mismos. Correspondió al abrazo de la chica y dijo:

–Gracias por escucharme Hikari y por tus palabras, pero… no me sirve de nada querer si nunca seré correspondido.

Al escuchar eso Hikari estrechó más fuerte a su amigo.

ZZZZZZZZZZxxxxxxxxxxZZZZZZZZZZ 

En la escuela Tamachi Junior. Era un día cualquiera. Ken asistió y se le vio solitario como siempre. Clase tras clase, Ken miraba a los chicos y a las chicas entorno suyo… y sintió una extraña sensación, siempre que estaba en la escuela no hablaba con nadie, sus compañeros de clase eran solo eso, compañeros de clase, nunca había tenido amigos allí… la ultima persona de su edad que había hablando con él había sido Miyako… ayer. Pero, ¿Por qué antes no se había dado cuenta? O ¿por que antes no lo había sentido?

Tal vez era por que siempre había sido llamado _el niño genio_ y ese título impulsaba a todos a darle un trato _especial; _lo cual incluía no molestarlo, nadie se acercaba a él, nadie había ni tan siquiera estrechado su mano muy a menudo y por su puesto que nadie le había abrazado… o besado…

"Los niños elegidos…"

Fue su primer pensamiento, recordó como lo habían tratado el viernes cuando les dijo que quería unirse a ellos, aun siguiendo el plan de Arukenimon, recordaba como poco a poco cada uno de ellos le había aceptado, incluso Iori… pero sobre todo…

"Daisuke"

Daisuke había sido el primero en aceptarlo, en pedirle que reuniera a ellos, el primero que estrechó su mano, y que se acercó a él…

Daisuke, el que hace tres días siguió confiando en él aun después de descubrir su temporal alianza con Arukenimon…

Daisuke, el chico alegre, enérgico, valiente y determinado en la batalla…

Daisuke, el que lo había defendido de la desconfianza de Takeru…

El mismo que le confesara aquel viernes quererlo…

Daisuke, al que había rechazado…

Lo había rechazado a pesar de que nadie más aparte de sus padres le había dicho antes quererlo…

Daisuke… al que había hecho llorar. Y quien después de tanto exigirle amor finalmente le había ignorado y partido con alguien más… con Takeru…

Todo eso le tenia hecho una maraña desde hacia tres días ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía apartar de su mente el hecho de que Daisuke se fuera con Takeru? ¿Por qué de pronto anhelaba la compañía y el afecto desinteresado que le habían brindado los niños elegidos?

Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué no podía sacar a Daisuke de su cabeza? Seguir recordando al castaño con Takeru le produjo tristeza e hizo más honda su soledad… ¿Por qué se seguía engañando así mismo?

_---¡No seas tonto!– había gritado lanzándole una bofetada– ¡No digas esas cosas a la ligera!---_

_---Si te dejo ir ahora y no regresaras… lo voy a lamentar por el resto de mi vida---_

_---Aunque a ti no te importe, yo no quiero que mueras –Tembló el chico al decirle esas palabras– ¡No quiero!---_

_---Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte ir… ¡No quiero perderte!---_

Al igual que aquella noche, los ojos de Ken se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Daisuke hacía cuatro días… al fin lo había entendido…

Quería que Daisuke estuviera con él, quería que Daisuke le abrazara, quería volver a ver su sonrisa alegre, sentir su corazón sincronizado con el suyo como lo había sentido en la primera Digievolución D.N.A… pero sobre todo quería escuchar de nuevo: "Te quiero", salir de sus labios. Ken se levantó a media clase y salió corriendo del salón, justo cuando el maestro estaba hablando y todos lo miraron desconcertados.

El profesor se sintió indignado por la salida de Ken.

"Está bien que sea un genio, pero por lo menos podría pedir permiso para retirarse".

Ken ya no aguantaba, retener todo eso sin poder decirlo lo estaba haciendo deshacerse en llanto, quería gritarlo, gritarlo al mundo, a los cuatro vientos...

"Daisuke te quiero… ¡Te quiero!"

CONTINUARÁ…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

T.T Disculpen me hice llorar yo misma con este capítulo… dejen me tranquilizo.

_Yami Hisaki: T.T ¡Estúpido Ken, por que tardaste tanto en darte cuenta!_

¬¬X oye… no le digas estúpido a Ken, y pues… T.T no puedo parar de llorar, Dai-kun ya no llores más Ken te corresponde ¡Ken te corresponde!

_Yami Hisaki: v.v ya no sé quien irle…_

No se pueden perder el próximo capítulo. Arigatou gozaimashita por leer!

_Yami hisaki: ¡No manches! ¿Todo un año para saber de los sentimientos de Ken?_

T.T Dejen reviews…

Y otros fics que publico en ff . net:

Los Guerreros Defensores y los Cristales del Poder (original): Anime/ Misc.

Sentimientos Destructivos (original): Anime/Misc

Flying without wings: Yu gi oh!

Buscándote: Beyblade.

Reencuentro con el pasado: Ranma ½.

Shared Destiny: D.N.Angel.

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Hisaki Raiden.

Sayounara!

13


	16. Equivocación

**Corazones sincronizados.**

**By Senshi Hisaki Raiden.**

_Quiero aclarar que los personajes de Digimon 02 no me pertenecen y que no persigo ningún fin lucrativo al realizar este fan fic. _

_Advertencia: Este fic contiene shonen ai (relaciones entre chicos) así que si no te gusta no sigas leyendo)_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Er… Privet… n.nU ¿Kak Dela?

_Yami Hisaki: (dando un zape a Hisaki) ¬¬U Te vas por un rato y llegas hablando Ruso, ¡Cálmate!_

X.x Auch, Proscende… (perdón) Hola a todas, este… ¿Qué era esto? Ha si! Corazones Sincronizados, mi primer fic Shonen ai, ya ando explorando el mundo Yaoi sin siquiera terminar mi primer fic Shonen ai, proschende. El último capítulo fue lacrimógeno, este… ya ni me acuerdo T.T me desconecté de esto, en verdad lo lamento no volveré a tardarme otros ocho meses en actualizar.

_Yami Hisaki: Mas te vale, si más que decir salvo que los que nos dejen Review Logged se les responderá de ese modo y los que no, nos dejan su E-mail si no es mucho molestia, bueno, esperamos que el capítulo sea de su agrado y sobre todo ESPERAMOS que aun se acuerden el fic. Y por cierto "Do svidaniya" está en ruso y significa "Hasta luego" en español._

Aclaraciones:

–Diálogos, "…" Pensamientos; _---Cursiva--- _Recuerdos.

**Capítulo 16: Equivocación.**

El timbre para la siguiente clase sonó, Hikari y Daisuke no le hicieron mucho caso, pero pronto los chicos comenzaron a salir de los salones algunos de ellos, principalmente los que ocupaban el salón de que ambos se recargaban, no pudieron evitar verlos.

–¿Yagami…?

Escuchó Hikari que alguien la llamaba. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con algunas de las chicas que la conocían del club de fotografía.

–¡Vaya! –Exclamaron estupefactas.

–¡No sabíamos que te gustaba Motomiya! –Exclamó una de ellas, la más escandalosa.

–¡KAWAII! –Dijeron las otras juntando sus manos y brillándoles los ojos.

Hikari y Daisuke se ruborizaron, se soltaron y se pusieron de pie; el que los descubrieran allí abrazándose era algo bastante vergonzoso.

Ese escándalo hizo que más chicos que los conocían se aproximaran.

–¿Se te hizo al fin Motomiya? –Dijo uno de los chicos.

–No… esto, no es nada de eso, no lo mal entiendan –Dijo nervioso con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien (N/A: De estas n.nU).

–¿Te pidió que fueras su novia, Yagami-chan? –Solicitó uno de los chicos que también estaba en el club de fotografía.

–No– Dijo Hikari muy apenada.

–Claro que si, ya no lo nieguen –Dijo una chica eufórica tomando la mano de ambos– ¡Son novios!

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

–Bueno eso es todo, chicos– Dijo el profesor frente a Takeru y el resto del grupo– No olviden resolver las páginas 30 y 31 del libro de gramática y el resumen de la lectura 25. ¿De acuerdo?

Nadie contestó, la tarea era algo que se debía de hacer estando de acuerdo o no.

–Muy bien, los veo pasado mañana –Se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta al tiempo que los chicos se ponían de pie, para salir del salón a estirar los pies o algo.

Takeru también se puso de pie, estaba preocupado por Hikari y quería ver a Daisuke cuanto antes.

El profesor salió del salón por otra puerta (1).

–Oye Takeru ¿Dónde está Hikari? – Preguntó una de sus compañeras.

–No lo sé –Contestó Takeru– Esta mañana la vi, pero me extraño que no viniera al salón. Voy a ir a buscarla.

Salió en seguida y miró el alboroto que estaba unos salones más adelante.

–¡No sabíamos que te gustaba Motomiya! –Escuchó que alguien decía y escuchar ese apellido le llamó la atención. De lejos miró como Daisuke y Hikari se ponían de pie.

–¡KAWAII! –Gritaron el grupo de chicas frente a ellos.

–¿Se te hizo al fin Motomiya? –Dijo uno de los chicos.

–No… esto, no es nada de eso, no lo mal entiendan– Fue la voz de Daisuke.

–¿Te pidió que fueras su novia, Yagami-chan?

–No– Dijo Hikari muy apenada.

–Claro que si, ya no lo nieguen –Dijo una chica eufórica tomando la mano de ambos– ¡Son novios! Lo estabas abrazando, yo lo vi.

Takeru se sorprendió al escuchar eso y corrió hasta allí.

Sin pensarlo Daisuke jaló a Hikari de la mano y echó a correr con ella.

–¡Daisuke!

Todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron llegar al rubio.

Pero lo único que el rubio vio al llegar allí fue como sus dos amigos corrían lejos.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Los chicos se detuvieron en el patio en la parte de atrás del edificio, cansados por correr tanto.

–¿Puedes creer eso, Hikari? –Sonrió el castaño– Ellos pensaron que tu y yo… éramos novios… si supieran.

Hikari lo miró con tristeza pero estaba sorprendida de que Motomiya pudiera decir y hablar como si nada después de la plática que habían sostenido. Y no dijo nada.

Daisuke la miró y se dio cuenta que aun la sujetaba de su mano y dijo:

–Sabes Hikari…

Ella alzó la vista a él.

–Desde que te conocí… Tú siempre me gustaste.

Hikari se ruborizó al escuchar eso.

El castaño sonrió sin soltar la mano de la chica.

–No puedo creer lo sencillo que es ahora, antes por más que lo intentara no podía decirlo. Perdóname, supongo que no es agradable escuchar eso de una persona como yo…

Hikari sonrió lo mejor que pudo y alzando su mano tomó la otra de Daisuke.

–No digas eso, perdóname tú a mí por no poder hacer nada para que te sientas mejor.

–Si puedes– Sonrió Daisuke –El abrazo que me diste hace un momento me hizo sentirme muy bien, después de todo tu eres la portadora de la Luz. Y como la luz tu brillo iluminó mi corazón.

Hikari sintió que lloraría de nuevo, ese chico frente a él… en lugar de que ella lo animara él estaba animándola a ella, diciendo todo eso de su persona. Hikari conmovida solo se agachó y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del chico castaño y lo abrazó, ojalá con eso en verdad pudiera ayudarlo o alegrarlo…

–¡Hikari!

La chica y el chico castaños alzaron la vista atisbando a Takeru tras ellos. Hikari al verlo se dio cuenta de la mirada que éste traía.

–Takeru…

–¿Qué estas haciendo Hikari? –Reclamó el ojiazul.

Los ojos de Hikari temblaron al escuchar eso.

–¡…!– Daisuke se quedó desconcertado.

–¿Ahora quieres quitármelo? –reiteró el rubio mirando a Hikari con enojo.

–Takeru… ¿de qué estas hablando? –preguntó Daisuke de nueva cuenta, pero el rubio no apartaba su vista de la chica y ella, estaba como paralizada por aquella mirada tan despectiva que le dirigía su "amigo".

–Takeru… –Logró articular la castaña– Yo…

–¡Vi como lo abrazabas!

–Si, pero lo hice porque…

–¡Creí que eras mi amiga! –dijo el rubio tomando a Daisuke del brazo, como alejándolo de ella, el castaño estaba tan confundido que no se negó.

Hikari se quedó mirando y sus ojos rompieron al fin en llanto, eso era demasiado para ella, ya no aguantaba más… no solo Takeru no la quería sino que ahora la odiaba por un estúpido malentendido, pero como era de suponerse no dijo nada solo salió corriendo de allí.

–¡Hikari! –Gritó Daisuke, soltándose de Takeru.

–¡Daisuke! –gritó Takeru– ¡No vayas!

El castaño de ojos naranjas estaba demasiado confundido, pero mirando a Takaishi no dudó en reprochar su actitud.

–¿Qué te pasa, Takeru? ¿Por que dijiste todo eso?

El rubio miró el rostro de Daisuke y bajó la vista, tal vez en verdad se le había pasado la mano, pero cuando se ponía celoso a veces no medía sus palabras.

–Daisuke… –Dijo y se acercó a él– Yo, te quiero y… no quiero perderte…

Motomiya escuchó eso y no supo que decir, pero reaccionó ante algo que no parecía tener coherencia… si a Hikari le gustaba Takeru entonces por qué…

Takeru miró que Daisuke se había quedado inmóvil y tomándolo de los hombros lo miró directo a la cara y eso hizo a Motomiya reaccionar, recordando lo ocurrido frente al parque.

–No –dijo y se apartó de él– Dime qué pasa con Hikari –exigió.

–Pensé que… ya lo sabías…– Dijo y desvió la vista con un gesto lastimoso– Hikari… ella, también te quiere… por eso me puse así –le devolvió la vista y lo tomó de nuevo de los hombros– no quiero perderte Daisuke.

Pero Daisuke ya no escuchó lo demás, se había quedado absorto en esas tres palabras…

_---…también te quiere…---._

Lo que Takeru le estaba diciendo no podía ser posible. Si eso era cierto ¿por qué Hikari nunca le correspondió? ¿Por qué? Además…

_---Sabes Hikari, desde que te conocí… Tú siempre me gustaste---._

Se soltó del agarre del rubio y su cuerpo se dejó llevar saliendo a toda prisa de allí corriendo en dirección a donde había ido la chica.

–¡Daisuke! –Gritó Takeru.

El castaño se frenó y lo volteó a ver molesto.

–¡Eres un tonto Takeru! –Dijo.

–¿…? –Eso confundió al rubio.

–¡Tu eres quien le gusta a Hikari! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?

Aquella revelación le llegó como un golpe…

"¿Qué?"

Abrió la boca pero no supo ni que decir. Eso molestó mucho a Daisuke.

–¡Creí que eras su mejor amigo! –Reprochó el castaño y siguió su carrera.

Takeru se quedó inmóvil en ese lugar, después dio tres pasos vacilantes hasta llegar a la pared recargándose en ella. Y el recuerdo de lo ocurrido hacía unos meses llegó a su cabeza.

_Días previos habían al fin librado a Greymon de las garras del emperador de los Digimon, días antes de eso había salido una noticia en los periódicos sobre la desaparición de Ichijouyi Ken el famoso niño genio de la escuela Tamachi junior, y no se sabía nada de su paradero, pero ellos ya lo había localizado, sabían que estaba en el Digimundo creando ahora espirales malignos mucho más efectivos que los aros. Estaba decidido, con el emperador de los Digimon sin tiempo limitado en el Digimundo podría lograr su objetivo y destruirlo. El detestaba a Ken Ichijouyi y no solo era por su conducta atroz en el mundo digital. Daisuke había hablado con ellos, les había dicho que no permitiría que ese malvado niño continuara con sus fechorías, pero lo que no le había gustado a Takeru había sido la gran decepción que se había llevado Motomiya cuando había descubierto de quien se trataba, por otro lado, no había podido más que conmoverse por la actitud de Daisuke, quien estuvo dispuesto a humillarse si con ello podía salvar sus vidas…_

_Una noche antes, Takeru se había puesto a pensar en esa situación. La primera vez que él y los demás habían ido al Digimundo había sido contra su voluntad, salvar aquel mundo era solo el resultado de salvarse a sí mismos, pero, Daisuke acababa de conocer ese mundo, no era una obligación el estar allí sin embargo, estaba profundamente determinado a salvar ese mundo, a los Digimon y a todos si estaba en sus manos. Al principio le había parecido que solo era un chico altanero y alardista que quería llamar la atención, pero en verdad estaba preocupado por los demás y Ken Ichijouyi no estaba excluido._

_---Tenemos que luchar contra el, no hay alternativa –había dicho seriamente---._

_---¿Pero qué estas diciendo? –Le reprochó alzándose en el vagón en el que viajaban– ¿Acaso te parece correcto que lastimemos al Digimon de Taichi?---._

_El rubio lo había visto con indiferencia ante su molestia._

_---No me malentiendas, solo digo que si dejamos que esto continué el Emperador de los Digimon puede usar a Greymon para cosas realmente terribles---._

_Daisuke se había enojado mucho más con eso y jalándolo del cuello de la ropa estuvo por golpearlo._

_---¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad no te interesa Greymon!---._

_Nunca antes alguien se había opuesto a sus comentarios, Daisuke estaba confundido entonces, pero aun así, no perdía de vista lo más importante: "el salvar a alguien y el de no hacer daño a nadie". Parecía un chico superfluo que se dejaba llevar por las apariencias, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por los que apreciaba, lo cual comprendió después de innumerables ocasiones._

_---Hikari…---._

_---Dime –acudió Hikari que estaba junto con el, parados en la calles a unas cuadras de la escuela---._

_---Tú le gustas mucho a Daisuke… –declaró mirando hacia el cielo azul, el verano no tardaba en llegar y hacía calor---._

_La chica lo había mirado desconcertada, no entendía a que venía eso…_

_---… Bueno, creo que si… –dijo un tanto incómoda---._

_---…Hay algo que quiero decirte…---._

_La inesperada llegada de aquellas palabras hizo a Yagami ponerse un poco nerviosa, sonaba como si fuera algo muy importante y muy serio._

_---Di-dime---._

_---Daisuke está muy interesado en ti, se preocupa y te protege cuanto puede, es… algo imprudente y despistado, pero… es un buen chico. Es valiente y determinado---._

_---… –Hikari se había quedado sorprendida a escuchar eso de Takaishi hasta hacía poco parecía resultarle indiferente el chico de los googles en la cabeza y de vez en cuanto una molestia---._

_---Sabes…–dijo sin apartar su mirada del cielo– no se si me entiendas, pero… me gustaría tanto que Daisuke se interesara, se preocupara y me cuidara como a ti---._

_Si antes Hikari estaba sorprendida, ahora estaba atónita._

_---¿…Takeru…?---._

_El chico la miró de soslayo he inclinando la vista dijo:_

_---No sé, como explicarlo, es solo que… quisiera que él se interesara un poco más en mi, lo que pasó hace días con Greymon y la espiral me hizo sentir mal. Por más que intenté decirle a Daisuke que estaba de acuerdo con él, él no me entendió… creo que lo hice enojar sin querer…---._

_Apenas había terminado de decir eso, cuando escuchó un sollozo y al alzar la vista había mirado a Hikari, que estaba llorando… Llorando._

_---¿Hikari? –Se había preocupado– ¿Qué pasa?_

_---Lo que has dicho… ¿es verdad? –preguntó ella, mirándolo---._

_Los ojos de Takeru se ablandaron con intenciones de imitar a su mejor amiga._

_---Si… eso es lo que siento Hikari, aun no entiendo lo que me pasa, pero… necesitaba decírselo a alguien… yo, quiero estar con Daisuke se que no está bien, que no debe ser así, pero… tan solo quería preguntarte… ¿Qué sientes por él?_

_Las lágrimas de Hikari no dejaban de caer, y el no comprendía por qué, él quería llorar por que acababa de comprender que sentía algo muy especial por Daisuke, y que era probable que Daisuke no lo comprendería ni llegaría a sentir lo mismo, en ese momento tan solo le importaban sus propios sentimientos…---._

_---Yo… yo quiero decirte que… –Había iniciado Hikari, pero miró como sus palabras llenaban de esperanzas los ojos de su mejor amigo, probablemente esperando a que le dijera que no sentía nada por Daisuke, pero aunque Hikari no lo reconociera había sido egoísta –me gusta… a mi también –, lo había hecho a drede– Es solo que yo… no sabía como reaccionar._

_Los ojos de Takeru dejaron escapar algunas lágrimas._

_---No te preocupes… yo, yo lo entiendo, jamás haría nada para quitarte a Daisuke… es más, olvidemos todo esto, olvidemos que esto pasó---._

_---No… no lo olvidaré –dijo ella– quiero que hagamos una promesa, yo… yo te prometo que nunca corresponderé a los sentimientos de Daisuke para no lastimarte…---._

_El la miró y sonrió enjugándose sus lágrimas._

_---Está bien, entonces yo… te prometo que nunca le diré lo que siento, me parece justo, aunque es probable que si se lo dijera las cosas no mejorarían para mi… es más creo que me odiaría después de eso---._

_Después de prometerlo habían enganchado sus meñiques…_

Takeru no supo que pensar después de recordar eso… si Hikari sentía algo por él… por que no se lo dijo… ¿por qué le había dicho que le gustaba Daisuke?

_---¡Tú eres quien le gusta a Hikari! ¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?---._

No, eso no podía ser… ¡no podía ser!

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Mientras…

En lo alto de aquella montaña de color gris y donde antiguamente se hallara esa enorme mansión ahora había un enorme y oscuro hueco en el suelo, cerca del cual se hallaba Arukenimon de pie, con su siempre vestido rojo, su sombrero, sus ojos negros y siniestros y sus cabellos plateados.

–Vencieron a mis Devidramon, pero… eso solo fue una distracción– dijo la malvada mujer– de hecho creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor para ustedes morir de ese modo, ahora experimentaran una desesperación y un dolor mucho mayor… jujuju– Serió, mientras que veía al fondo…, repentinamente alzó las manos y dijo– ¡Sal de allí señor de la muerte, señor del final…! Extiende, tu poder de muerte y destrucción… –sonrió con maldad– destruye la Tierra.

Tan pronto como esas palabras se escucharon algo comenzó a moverse dentro de aquel agujero, lo cual hizo que la sonrisa maligna en Arukenimon se pronunciara mucho más. Pronto un temblor comenzó a azotar todo el Digimundo alarmando a cuando Digimon se encontraba allí.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Aun en la escuela…

Hikari iba corriendo por las canchas de la escuela; sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas ¡por que Takeru la había tratado así?

---¿Ahora quieres quitármelo?---.

Todos por esa estúpida mentira. Takeru era un tonto. Tonto, por no darse cuenta de que ella no sentía más que por Daisuke que amistad. Tonto por que no se daba cuenta de que se moría por él. Y la trata así después de que en lo único que ella había pensado era en que él fuera feliz… pese a que al principio hubiera titubeado…

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

–¡Hikari! –Gritaba Daisuke llamando a la chica. Curiosamente las canchas se encontraban vacías– ¡Maldición! –Bufó– ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un fuerte viento sopló agitando sus cabellos y en seguida sintió como un vaivén comenzaba a agitar los árboles y le suelo. El chico estuvo por perder el equilibrio, pero se sujetó del enrejado de la cancha de fútbol.

"Un temblor" –pensó alarmado.

La alarma de la escuela comenzó a sonar y todos comenzaron a ser acarreados a las áreas de seguridad, pero el temblor terminó tan inesperadamente como vino, no durando ni medio minuto. Daisuke se sintió muy desconcertado, como si en realidad no hubiera pasado…

–¡Daisuke! –escuchó que lo llamaban.

Volteó encontrándose con Takeru. El rubio fue hasta él y lo abrazó; después lo miró con sumo cuidado.

–¿Estas bien?

–Si… –dijo Daisuke levemente ruborizado por la acción del rubio.

–¿…Alcanzaste a Hikari? –Preguntó Takeru con algo de pena.

Daisuke reaccionó.

–¡Hikari! ¿Estará bien?

Takeru se entristeció.

–Quien sabe… pero, lo mejor sea que volvamos con los maestros, deben estar reunidos en las áreas de seguridad con todos los alumnos. El temblor fue fuerte.

–No podemos regresar sin Hikari –replicó el castaño marrón.

De pronto un bip, sonó. Daisuke desconcertado metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón. Sacando su D3 y en la pantalla de este habían 6 luces brillando: Azul, rosa, gris, anaranjada, roja y amarilla. La roja y la amarilla estaban juntas a un lado y la azul y la anaranjada tambien. Pero la rosa y la gris estaban solas y retiradas de las demás.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio.

–No tengo idea de por que están brillando, pero… estas luces, la azul y la anaranjada, somos tu y yo. Estas son Iori y Miyako.

–¿Y Hikari? –preguntó con preocupación, notando que la luz rosa estaba lejos de allí.

Daisuke frunció el ceño.

–Ella… ya no está dentro de la escuela.

Takeru se agitó.

–¿Qué?

–Mira esta luz gris…ese debe ser Ichijouyi, y el está lejos de aquí, en Tamachi Junior, al otro lado de la ciudad, por lo tanto Hikari salió de la escuela.

–Oh, no el temblor. Tenemos que encontrarla –Dijo el rubio– Tú regresa al patio principal, yo iré a buscarla…

–¿Estas bromeando? –Replicó Motomiya– No regresaré al patio como si nada, necesito saber si Hikari está bien, iré contigo.

–Está bien, pero avisémosle a Iori y a Miyako.

CONTINUARÁ…

(1) En Japón hay algunas escuela que tienes dos puestas, una por donde entran los alumnos y otra por donde los profesores entran y se retiran.

_00000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000_

Bueno eso fue todo, ya sé lo que están pensando… sé que estuvo del asco, después de tantos meses debió estar mejor, demo, la verdad se me fue muy feo la onda con este capítulo, perdón no por nada tardé en actualizar. Solo espero no haberlas decepcionado.

_Yami Hisaki: Ya saben no le hagan caso al título esta no da ni una con ellos. Aunque pensé que ya estaba mejorando._

v.v ahora si que ni hablar. Perdón por no poner a Ken, pero se me terminó el espacio después sabrán lo que está pasando por él y… la batalla final se acerca.

_Yami Hisaki: Eso es todo por ahora. Se cuidan._

¡Mil gracias por leer y luego nos leemos!

ATTE: Senshi Hisaki Raiden.

Do svidaniya! (Ya siempre me despido en Ruso n.nU).

14


End file.
